Último Ano du Melodioso
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/OOC/Season 1: Gadis itu membeku, masih kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Selama setahun bersekolah di Konoha High, belum pernah ia menemukan kejadian seperti ini. / "Daijoubuda?" Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sakura. / "Ini pasti perbuatan Karin..." bisiknya pelan. / After a very long time, chapter 9 is up! -mysticahime
1. Chapter 1

It's our last chance, to share the stage

Before we go our separate ways

High school wasn't meant to last forever

It's our last chance, for us to shine

To bring you music one more time

So come on, come on, come on

(Come on, come on, come on)

Come on, come on, come on

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Musical Songs © Disney**

**Other Songs**** © mysticahime™**

**mysticahime™**

**2010©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season 1 : Primo**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Bagiku, musik adalah segalanya.

Bila diibaratkan, musik adalah cahaya dalam kelamnya kehidupan. Garam dalam rasa tawar pada makanan. Pengharapan di tengah-tengah keputusasaan.

Seperti itulah.

Dan tarian, adalah nafasku.

Semua terasa tak nyata bila aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menari. Semua terasa seperti ilusi. Waktu. Udara. Tanah tempatku berpijak. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah menari, menari, dan menari. Butiran-butiran energi mengalir ke seluruh ujung sarafku, ke sendi-sendi dan tulangku, ke otot-otot dan ligamen. Dan semuanya terkoordinasi dan membentuk gerakan-gerakan yang tersusun dalam koreografi.

Singkat kata, menari adalah hidupku.

**End of Sakura P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Sejak terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, basket adalah jalan hidupku.

Tidak satu-satunya, tapi basket adalah sesuatu yang sangat kusukai. Dan tubuhku merespon kesukaan itu dalam bentuk fisik yang menunjang untuk bermain basket. Bola basket tak pernah lepas dari tanganku. Dalam setiap pertandingan yang kuikuti pun, bola itu selalu kembali ke tanganku, seperti logam yang menempel pada magnet.

Ayahku, Fugaku, dan kakakku, Itachi, juga sangat menggilai basket, sama sepertiku. Ibu selalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bila melihat kami bertiga bersorak-sorai di depan televisi, menonton pertandingan NBA.

Basket sudah menyatu dengan diriku, mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku, berpacu dengan jantungku.

**End of Sasuke P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Konoha High, Senin pagi**

_**PENGUMUMAN**_

"_**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL"**_

_**Audisi untuk**__** drama musikal**_

_**TELAH DIBUKA**_

_**Siswa-siswi yang berminat bisa menghubungi :**_

_**Kakashi H.**_

_**Shizune**_

Berpuluh-puluh siswa berdesakkan di depan papan pengumuman yang berada di tengah lorong yang menghubungkan pintu gedung utama Konoha High dengan jajaran kelas sepuluh. Laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berjejalan ingin melihat pengumuman berukuran ekstra besar yang mencolok itu. Dengan segala upaya, mereka memaksakan diri untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

Konoha High adalah sebuah sekolah swasta yang terkenal akan pertunjukan musikalnya. Tentu saja, musik adalah hal yang sangat ditonjolkan di sana. Setiap dua minggu sekali, semua siswa Konoha High digiring menuju auditorium untuk menyanyi bersama, membentuk _choir _raksasa. Bagi yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam dunia tarik suara, hal itu memang menyebalkan. Namun, sudah merupakan suatu konsekuensi bagi setiap siswa yang ingin berada dalam jajaran almamater Konoha High untuk menyanyi dalam _choir _itu.

Bisa berpartisipasi dalam pagelaran musikal musiman sekolah merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High, sebab, yang dapat tampil di atas pentas hanyalah orang-orang yang dianggap benar-benar berbakat. Semua yang ingin mengikutinya harus mau mengikuti audisi mahaketat—yang membuat nyali para siswa ciut—ditambah lagi harus menghadapi dua guru seni paling kejam di dunia: Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune.

Shizune adalah guru musik sekaligus guru olah vokal, terkenal sadis dalam memberikan latihan. Tidak segan-segan memukul siswa yang tampak ogah-ogahan bila latihan menyanyi. Meskipun begitu, keahliannya dalam bidang musik dan bidang tarik suara sangat mengagumkan. Ia adalah seorang _maestro_ sejati.

Hatake Kakashi adalah guru drama sekaligus guru tari yang terkenal pandai bicara. Bukan pandai bicara dalam artian pandai merayu atau sejenisnya. Ia pandai sekali melontarkan kritikan pedas dan menjatuhkan mental orang-orang yang menjadi sasarannya. Meskipun ia menguasai beragam jenis tarian, hanya sedikit anak yang dengan sukarela mengikuti pelajarannya, karena pelajarannya dan Shizune merupakan pelajaran wajib yang harus diikuti setiap anak. Akibat terburuk dari komentar pedasnya: seorang siswi bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah setelah dicela habis-habisan.

Oleh karena itu, semua anak yang terpilih untuk mengikuti pagelaran musikal adalah anak-anak dengan mental baja. Yang kuat mengalami deraan siksaan fisik maupun mental. Dan tidak semua anak memiliki hal itu.

"Apa jadinya seni bila hanya dimainkan oleh anak-anak yang tidak punya kemauan?" tanya Shizune, bersedekap sambil mengamati setiap anak didiknya yang sedang berjuang untuk melihat poster yang ia tempel tadi pagi.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Kakashi, yang ikut-ikutan mengintip. "Yang pasti, namanya bukan seni."

Wanita muda berambut sehitam _blackpearl_ itu menyikut lengan Kakashi.

"Kuharap, tahun ini hanya anak-anak 'terpilih' saja yang mengikuti festival," katanya.

Lelaki berusia awal tiga puluhan itu menoleh dan menatap Shizune. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menempa mereka habis-habisan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlambat lagi!

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berlari-lari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai padat. Keringat mengalir membasahi kulitnya yang putih. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang berkeringat, sekujur tubuhnya pun basah oleh peluh. Berlari karena terlambat sepertinya sudah menjadi olahraga favorit Haruno Sakura setiap pagi. Bila kali ini ia tertangkap oleh guru piket lagi, maka ini akan menjadi keterlambatannya yang ke-67 kali.

Gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka, dan **huuupp~** Sakura berhasil masuk sebelum gerbang ditutup oleh satpam penjaga, si kakek Jiraiya yang sudah tua itu.

Satpam tua itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih keperakan bergerak-gerak.

"Ka—"

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggg—!**

_Saved by the bell! _Sakura berlari meninggalkan satpam yang tadinya berniat untuk menceramahi gadis muda itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengayunkan kakinya, dan tiba di lorong utama sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak!

"Permisii..." Ia meminta jalan pada kerumunan itu, namun tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang mau memberikan jalan. Tentu saja anak-anak itu tidak akan memberikan jalan pada gadis yang sedang terburu-buru itu—tidak tanpa melihat dulu sang obyek tontonan!

Sakura menghela nafas.

Oke, hari ini ia tidak terlambat. Masih banyak siswa di sini, dan bila ia dianggap terlambat, maka kerumunan ini juga akan dianggap terlambat. Tampak beberapa anak yang masih mengenakan ransel dan tas selempang seperti dirinya. Apa sih yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi sampai berkerumun begitu? Lama-lama Sakura penasaran juga.

Ditepuknya pundak seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar yang kebetulan adalah teman sekelasnya, Akimichi Chouji.

"Hei, Chouji. Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang mencuat dan sedang memakan sebungkus keripik tortilla sambil menatap ke depan itu menoleh dan memandang Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kurasa festival musik kedua kita di Konoha High akan segera dimulai!" ucapnya antusias. Serpihan keripik tampak pada bagian dalam mulutnya, namun Sakura tak peduli. Yang lebih menarik minatnya adalah tempelan karton besar berwarna semarak yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan itu.

"Summer Music Festival, wow..." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Sakura. Gadis itu telah sering bermimpi berada di tengah-tengah panggung elit Konoha High, menjadi pusat perhatian dari acara musikal legendaris itu—peran yang selalu didapatkan oleh kakak kelasnya, Karin, selama enam periode berturut-turut. Karin kini duduk di kelas dua belas, sedangkan Sakura di kelas sepuluh.

"Kau pasti akan ikut berpartisipasi, kan?" Kraus. Kraus. Chouji bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah keripik.

Mata emerald itu menatapnya. Berkilat penuh harapan.

"Pasti!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manis, membuat Chouji balas tersenyum dengan pipi menggembung penuh keripik tortilla. "Siapa saja boleh ikut, kan?"

"Tentu." Sebuah suara yang lain menyahutinya. "Kau pasti akan ikut drama, kan?"

Reaksi dari sumber suara yang baru, Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati Nara Shikaamaru, salah satu teman dekatnya juga, sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Akan kubuat drama itu menjadi penuh tarian!"

"Che, mendokusei..." gumam Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau gemar sekali melibatkan diri pada kegiatan-kegiatan merepotkan seperti ini?"

"Karena... menari adalah hidupku." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, pandangan matanya menerawang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tertarik untuk ikut?"

Laki-laki berambut raven yang menjadi obyek pertanyaan mendongak dari kemasan jus kotak yang sedang diminumnya.

"Hn? Ikut apa?" tanyanya sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya yang berwarna biru tua ke lantai kayu gimnasium.

Lawan bicaranya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah jenaka dan beberapa goresan di pipinya yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing, berusaha merebut bola itu dari tangan si rambut raven.

"Pagelaran musikal itu, baka." Sial, bola itu tetap dikuasai oleh si raven biru dongker!

"Heh." Si rambut raven melakukan pivot, dan berhasil meloloskan bola dari hadangan temannya, lalu memasukkan _lay-up_ dengan indah ke ring di belakangnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbakat seni, Dobe?"

Si rambut pirang mencuat itu mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, mana kutahu, Teme."

Si raven yang disebut 'Teme' itu mengambil bola yang tadi memantul keluar lapangan dan mulai men-_dribble _bola itu lagi.

"Hn... mana mungkin aku ikut." katanya. _Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu mau mempermalukan diri di atas panggung yang konyol_.

"Awas kalau kau sampai berubah pikiran, Teme," tawa si rambut duren pirang. "Kujamin aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasti akan membuat gebrakan besar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh itu meliuk, bergerak sesuai dengan irama musik. Entakan musik yang cepat membuat lengan-lengan dan kaki-kaki itu bergerak lebih cepat, menyesuaikannya dengan tempo musik.

Peluh bertetesan dari tubuh seorang gadis belia berambut _soft pink_ yang dikuncir kuda itu. ia sedang melakukan kombinasi dari gerakan _bodywave_ dengan serangkaian _footsteps_ yang tampak rumit, namun berpola dan tampak sangat artistik.

Sakura berusaha membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga bagian atas kepalanya berada di bawah pangkal paha, kemudian menyentak bangun hingga rambut merah mudanya berkibar, dilanjutkan oleh gerakan patah-patah yang dilakukannya dengan luwes—dimulai dari pergelangan tangan kanan, merambat hingga pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Semua gerakannya itu terpantulkan dengan sempurna oleh dinding-dinding cermin perak yang melapisi setiap bagian studio tari di Konoha High itu. Haruno Sakura adalah anggota klub tari di sekolahnya—bahkan salah satu yang terbaik—sehingga ia diizinkan memakai studio sesuka hatinya. Tanpa disadarinya, dua pasang mata berwarna coklat tua mengawasinya melakukan kombinasi gerakan tubuh itu.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Kraus. Kraus. Suara Akimichi Chouji memecah di tengah-tengah entakan _beat_ musik yang menjadi pengiring Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan berhenti dari segala aktivitasnya. Ia berjalan mematikan _tape_ yang sedari tadi menggaungkan musik hiphop itu.

"Tidak—" Sakura menyeka peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya, "—tapi kurasa aku lapar." Ia menatap kantong keripik Chouji. "Boleh aku minta itu, Chouji?"

Chouji malah bergerak mundur, menjauhi tangan Sakura yang barusan hendak menggapai kantong keripiknya. Ia mengedikkan bahu pada Shikamaru—yang juga mengamati Sakura menari sejak tadi. Pria berambut kuncir seperti nanas itu maju dan mengulurkan sekotak _bento_ yang diikat dengan kain berwarna hijau.

"Untukku?" Mata jade itu membelalak tak percaya. Tak disangkanya teman sekelasnya yang pemalas itu...

"Dari Chouji," kata Shikamaru pendek, sementara Chouji langsung menyikut rusuk pemuda itu—masih dengan tangan terbenam pada kantong keripik.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi memaksa untuk membelikan set _bento_ itu untuk Sakura?" protes Chouji, lagi-lagi serpihan keripik menempel pada beberapa bagian di wajahnya.

Si rambut nanas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apapun katamu—mendokusei..."

Sakura tidak memedulikan pertengkaran kecil kedua teman dekat di kelasnya itu. Ia langsung duduk bersila di sudut studio dan mulai menyantap _bento_-nya. Makan makanan _full set_ seusai latihan benar-benar merupakan surga baginya. Terlalu asyik menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuhnya mengikuti irama, Sakura hampir-hampir tidak menyadari bahwa perutnya telah keroncongan.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sepertinya sudah selesai bertengkar. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menyantap makanannya di sudut ruangan kaca, ikut berjongkok di kedua sisinya.

"Hei, semangat." Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Bola mata emerald-nya melebar. Selama berteman dengan Shikamaru, baru kali ini pemuda itu mengeluarkn kata-kata yang bernada mendukung. Biasanya, pemuda pemalas yang anehnya jenius itu mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti 'merepotkan', 'bikin susah saja', dan sejenisnya.

"Audisinya besok, kan?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik. "_Ganbatte ne!_ Kami akan menonton audisimu!"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Senangnya mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey, beat the track!_

_Turn up the music and let's dance!_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Dance together_

_Dance along with your friends_

_It's a party, man!_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Oh, yeah..._

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Dance 'till you drop!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari audisi

Aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat audisi telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai teater opera. Panggung dengan layar merah. Dan sebuah meja memanjang dengan dua buah kursi yang dilapisi oleh kain beludru merah. Itu pasti kursi untuk para juri yang akan mengaudisi peserta SMF—Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune.

Sakura masuk ke dalam aula dengan gugup. Langkah-langkahnya diiringi oleh langkah-langkah kedua temannya, Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru. Chouji melangkah mendampingi Sakura sambil terus memakan keripik—kali ini keripik tuna, sedangkan Shikamaru melangkah sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun untuk seorang teman dekat, hal itu bukanlah masalah baginya.

Ketiganya duduk di bangku yang berada di deretang tengah, leluasa untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Sakura nampak canggung. Ini adalah audisi pertamanya, sedangkan wajah-wajah yang dilihatnya di dalam aula adalah wajah-wajah yang sudah berpengalaman dalam pentas teatrikal musik—mungkin sudah pernah mengikuti audisi sebelumnya. Memang ada juga beberapa anak kelas satu di sana, tetapi mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang pernah menjadi pengisi acara di pagelaran musikal musim semi kemarin, saat mereka semua masih menjadi _freshman_. Sakura sendiri waktu itu tidak bisa ikut karena mendapatkan nilai D untuk mata pelajaran aljabar. Salah satu syarat tak resmi untuk mengikuti pertunjukan musikal yang diadakan sekolah adalah para peserta mendapatkan nilai minimal C untuk setiap pelajaran.

Suasana dalam aula riuh rendah. Sebagian besar anak yang datang menyumbangkan suaranya untuk mendengungkan dukungan-dukungan bagi temannya yang akan mengikuti audisi. Menambah-nambah polusi suara saja, pikir Sakura.

Sekilas ia melihat Karin, kakak kelasnya yang merupakan pemeran utama drama musikal di pertunjukan musikal sekolah selama enam kali berturut-turut. Karin memang cantik, rambut merah panjangnya yang selembut sutra membuatnya semakin cantik. Selain cantik, Karin juga pandai sekali menyanyi dan memainkan piano, membuatnya menjadi murid kesayangan Shizune-sensei. Hanya satu kekurangannya: ia sombong.

Seringkali Sakura berharap ia bisa menggeser Karin dari posisi puncak agar seniornya itu tidak terlalu besar kepala. Namun, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa persentasenya menggeser ratu drama itu hanya sekitar dua persen. Dan untuk mencapai yang dua persen itu, ia harus lolos audisi ini terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, kau gugup ya?" Kraus. Kraus. Chouji menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," dusta Sakura sambil menatap ke depan, menghindari tatapan Chouji.

"Che, kau berbohong." Shikamaru menimpali, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba ingin sekali menggunduli rambut nanasnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chouji menghibur Sakura. "Gugup itu hal yang wajar, kok! Kau kan baru pertama kali mengikuti audisi macam ini. Apa kau ingat audisi bulan April kemarin, Shikamaru?"

"Yang ada adegan Karin-senpai menari kontemporer sambil menyanyi?"

"Yang ada adegan Hatake-sensei membentak-bentak gadis Hyuuga itu!" Chouji menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau ini, terus-terusan mengingat Karin-senpai menari. Apa kau naksir dia?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas. "Hanya dia peserta audisi yang terbaik. Lagipula, buat apa mengingat-ingat kejadian mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Hanya mengi—"

Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka lebar. Aula yang tadinya penuh dengan berdesibel-desibel suara yang berdengung secara serentak berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune—dua guru seni paling sadis di dunia—melangkah masuk, menyusuri karpet merah yang sengaja dibentangkan di lorong antara barisan-barisan kursi guna memvisualisasikan suasana Hollywood. Kedatangan keduanya membawa suasana horor bagi siswa-siswi peserta audisi SMF. Namun, demi mencapai tujuan untuk berada di bawah lampu sorot panggung musikal Konoha High yang sudah tersohor itu, mereka semua membulatkan tekad untuk menghadapi keganasan kedua orang itu.

Kakashi dan Shizune duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di bagian depan panggung. Pria berambut perak dengan model rambut yang menentang gravitasi itu berdehem sekali sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah memberanikan diri mengikuti audisi ini. Saya tidak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa: saya ini orang yang suka memberikan kritik pedas dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Maka, marilah kita mulai audisi ini."

Shizune mendapat tugas untuk memanggil para peserta audisi.

"Nomor satu, Suigetsu."

Sakura menonton dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Peserta nomor satu yang bernama Suigetsu itu disuruh membaca sepenggal adegan, lalu disuruh menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bidang seni apapun. Ia sangat handal memainkan gitar sambil menyanyi. Suaranya pun tidak jelek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Setelah ia selesai tampil, Shizune mulai melancarkan 'serangan'nya.

"Permainan gitarmu cukup bagus." Ia memulai. "Namun suaramu tidak memenuhi kualitas seorang pemain drama musikal."

"Tapi, saya memang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi gitaris _band_ yang akan mengiringi drama kali ini," bantahnya.

Shizune mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya—bukan jenis senyuman manis yang dapat melumpuhkan urat saraf pria yang melihatnya, namun jenis senyuman yang dikeluarkan oleh pembunuh saat akan mencabut nyawa korbannya.

"_Well_, kita lihat itu di festival selanjutnya." Tangan kanannya yang memegang spidol merah besar bergerak, membentuk tanda silang di atas kertas aplikasi Suigetsu. "_Next!_"

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, tegang. Ia terus menonton sesama peserta audisi menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Berturut-turut: Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Temari, Shiori, Deidara, Sasori, Karin—hanya Karin yang mendapat pujian di antara mereka semua. Deidara dikatai seniman gagal. Hyuuga Neji dikatai kurang berekspresi saat mengucapkan dialog-dialog yang diperintahkan. Yamanaka Ino dikatai bodoh. Yang paling parah adalah Rock Lee. Ia disuruh mengundurkan diri dari pementasan-pementasan musik selanjutnya. Suatu pukulan telak.

"Kejam sekali." Salah satu penonton yang duduk di belakang Sakura berbisik, entah pada siapa. Sakura memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "Mereka hanya memilih anak yang murni berbakat seni dan sudah terasah! Bagaimana dengan mereka yang berbakat namun belum terasah?"

Hingga belasan peserta selanjutnya, yang didengar Sakura dari kedua guru itu hanyalah kritikan, kritikan, dan kritikan. Seolah-olah perbendaharaan kata yang dimiliki keduanya hanya kata-kata celaan saja. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menahan nafas saat mendengar Shizune memanggilnya.

"Nomor dua puluh delapan, Haruno Sakura."

"_Good luck!_" Shikamaru dan Chouji menyemangati gadis itu. Sakura memberikan senyum gugup, lalu berlari ke area belakang panggung.

Tak lebih dari dua menit kemudian, ia telah berada di atas panggung. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua mata emerald-nya, pandangannya menyebar ke seisi aula. Banyak—ada banyak orang di sana. Dan mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura menelan ludah, lalu mulai memerankan tokoh dalam potongan naskah drama yang diberikan oleh salah satu _crew_ yang bertugas di belakang panggung.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu..." Sakura berlagak sedang berdialog dengan seseorang. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir, seolah menyuruh si lawan bicara semunya mengecilkan suara. "...bahwa selama ini ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu seorang."

Seisi ruangan benar-benar sunyi. Sakura mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa beratus-ratus orang ada di sana dan menontonnya. Ia harus memfokuskan konsentrasinya ke dalam penjiwaan peran itu. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan dua singa ganas yang merangkap juri yang sedang duduk di depan panggung, memperhatikannya dengan pandangan seksama.

"Kau," gadis itu mulai berjalan perlahan mengitari panggung, namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada 'lawan bicara semu'nya, "selalu dikelilingi oleh surga. Kekayaan, keindahan." Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup. "Tapi, kau tidak pernah tampak bahagia..."

Terdengar suara deheman, namun Sakura tidak memedulikannya.

"Kau kesepian, aku tahu itu," katanya. "Dan kau juga tahu mengenai hal itu. _No one knows you as better as you do_..."

Kemudian gadis itu menyanyikan sebait lagu. Spontan. Improvisasi dari naskah itu, karena dalam naskah itu tidak ada bagian '_menyanyikan sebait lagu_'.

"_You're not alone_

_No one can be out of social life_

_Being by yourself_

_No, it can't be true_

'_Coz I'll be there_

_Be with you, always..._"

Sakura membungkuk, tanda bahwa audisi naskahnya telah selesai. Hatake-sensei dan Shizune-sensei saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum Hatake-sensei berbicara.

"Di lembaran aplikasimu tertulis bahwa kau akan menunjukkan kemampuanmu menari," katanya, "_please_?"

Gadis yang berdiri di depan panggung itu mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat kemampuan gadis itu. Orang-orang dari klub tari selalu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki gerakan dewa. Apakah itu benar?

Terdengar entakan drum yang cukup cepat, dilanjutkan oleh melodi-melodi yang lain. Tubuh yang berdiri di atas panggung itu mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Meliuk, gerakan _bodywave_, kombinasi _handmovements_ dan _footsteps_ yang bisa dibilang rumit. Bola mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna itu mengamati setiap gerakan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasa sangat gugup. Ia hampir tidak sanggup tersenyum, bahkan sempat beberapa kali melakukan gerakan yang salah, namun tidak terlalu kentara karena ia langsung berpindah ke gerakan-gerakan selanjutnya. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya mata onyx dan ruby milik Kakashi terus mengamatinya.

"Cukup!"

Sakura langsung berhenti menari. Musik yang mengiringinya pun dimatikan oleh _crew _di belakang panggung. Gadis itu membungkuk ke penonton, lalu melangkah ke bagian depan panggung, menunggu keputusan dari kedua juri itu, bersiap-siap mendengarkan kritik pedas dari keduanya.

"Sebenarnya," Shizune yang memulai, "kau bisa menjiwai peranmu di naskah tadi dengan baik."

Terdengar dengungan penonton yang mulai berbisik-bisik. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini adalah orang kedua yang mendapatkan pujian selain Karin, sang bintang.

"Improvisasi itu bagus."

Dada Sakura nyaris meledak saking bahagianya.

"Tapi," terdengar suara Kakashi, membuat Sakura menelan ludah, "sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam drama musikal SMF kali ini."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Dirasakannya kedua bola mata Kakashi-sensei yang berbeda mata menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Tarianmu sangat buruk, tidak mengandung jiwa." Terdengar nada-nada tercekat dari audiens. "Kau tidak bisa menguasai panggung saat menari tadi. Asal kau tahu, drama musikal merupakan kombinasi antara peran dan musikalisasi. Dan aktris yang tidak bisa menguasai panggung, adalah sampah!"

Tangan Sakura mulai gemetar. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

Tangan Kakashi langsung membuat tanda silang besar dengan spidol merah di atas kertasnya.

"Te-te-terima kasih-h..."

Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Ia tidak bisa menunggu respon dari kedua juri itu. Ia segera berlari kabur dari aula tempat terselenggaranya audisi itu. Secepat-cepatnya. Karena air matanya mulai menetes.

"_Next!_" Samar-samar terdengar suara Shizune memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama bersekolah di Konoha High, area sekolah yang paling jarang dikunjungi Sakura adalah lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang terletak di belakang jajaran kelas dua belas. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura malas sekali bila harus berurusan dengan anak-anak _borjouis_ yang seringkali nongkrong di sana sambil memamerkan keahlian basket mereka yang telah ditempa oleh pelatih basket kelas atas, hasil les privat anak-anak orang kaya tersebut. Tapi, kali ini Sakura tak peduli.

Lapangan basket adalah satu-satunya tempat yang kosong saat ini, dan gadis itu memerlukan tempat yang sepi untuk menangis sepuasnya.

Maka, di sanalah, Sakura duduk di salah satu bagian tribun yang menghadap langsung ke bagian belakang ring basket. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas lutut dan menangis terisak-isak.

Kedua juri itu tidak mau mengerti! Ia baru pertama kali mengikuti audisi macam itu, sehingga sebenarnya wajar saja bila ia mengalami demam panggung yang membuatnya terlihat canggung saat menari. Kakashi memang seperti dewa kematian! Bagaimana perasaannya bila ia berada di posisi Sakura dan mendapatkan kritikan pedas yang menjatuhkan seperti itu? Bisakah si rambut perak itu menelan bulat-bulat semua kata-kata yang menusuk hati itu?

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi sesuatu yang memantul ke tanah di depannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mendongak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya di kafeteria. Sendirian. Semua teman-temannya memilih melewatkan makan siang untuk menyaksikan audisi fenomenal untuk Summer Music Festival. Kabarnya kedua guru seni yang terkenal kejam itu kembali menjadi juri, dan mereka semua penasaran siapakah yang akan mendapatkan kritikan paling kejam.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bermain basket, mengisi waktu yang masih cukup lama hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Kaki-kakinya melangkah ke lapangan basket _outdoor_, karena—tentu saja—lapangan basket _indoor_ yang berada di dalam gimnsium tidak diizinkan untuk dipakai bermain. Lapangan tertutup yang layaknya lapangan tempat NBA bermain itu hanya dikhususkan untuk pelajaran dan pertandingan-pertandingan penting. Bagi yang hanya ingin bermain-main atau unjuk _skill_ saja hanya diperbolehkan untuk bermain di lapangan terbuka.

Saat ia men-dribble bola basketnya menuju lapangan itu, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat matanya menangkap sosok yang lain di sisi lapangan itu. Tidak biasanya ada yang mau membuang-buang waktu dengan duduk di sisi lapangan basket yang sepi. Tetapi, hei! Sosok yang berada di sisi lapangan itu sedang menempelkan kepalanya ke atas lutut, dan—setelah Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat—pundaknya tampak berguncang-guncang.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri di hadapan sosok itu—seorang gadis—selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak. Bola mata emerald-nya basah oleh air mata, dan terlihat kaget. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang lain di lapangan yang sepi itu.

"Hanya melampiaskan emosi." Ia mencoba membuat lelucon, lalu tertawa hambar sendiri. "Kau tahu? Kedua juri itu benar-benar iblis kembar."

Dan Sasuke pun langsung tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu peserta audisi SMF yang masih diselenggarakan di aula.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sasuke, menangkap bola basket yang sedari tadi dipantul-pantulkannya, kemudian menunjuk spasi kosong di sisi gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi, aku mengikuti audisi..." Gadis itu tiba-tiba mulai bercerita, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, namun dibiarkannya gadis itu bercerita. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena gadis itu memperlakukannya seperti teman biasa, karena rata-rata gadis-gadis yang bicara dengan Sasuke selalu memuja-muja pemuda bermata onyx yang tampan itu.

Cerita gadis itu mengalir tanpa jeda, membuat Sasuke kagum akan kepiawaiannya bercerita. Caranya bercerita membuat Sasuke seolah-olah berada dalam dunia ceritanya, mengalami kejadian itu sendiri.

"... Dan, begitulah mengapa aku berakhir di lapangan basket ini, menceritakan semuanya padamu," kata gadis itu sambil mengedikkan bahu, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. "Kau bisa secerewet ini dan membawaku ke duniamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada iblis kembar itu?"

Semburat merah jambu merona di pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. "Itu... karena..."—ia menambahkan dengan malu-malu—"aku gugup sekali. Sejenis... demam panggung!"

Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Karena banyak penonton?"

"Karena banyak penonton," ulang gadis itu dengan nada yang berbeda, berkesan setuju. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa bila menyadari ada banyak mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku. Bila sedang sendirian di studio tari, rasanya aku bisa melakukan apapun."

"Itulah dilema aktris," komentar Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket yang ditaburi oleh dedaunan yang sedikit rontok.

"Itulah dilema aktris amatir," gadis itu mengoreksi.

"Mengapa kau tidak menganggap mereka semua tidak ada?" usul Sasuke.

"Hah? Menganggap mereka semua tidak ada bagaimana, he?" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata hijaunya yang membulat.

"Anggap saja kau menari sendirian."

"Itu hal yang... sulit..." Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengabaikan sejumlah besar orang."

"Fokuskan saja dirimu pada tarianmu."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Kurasa... aku akan mencoba saranmu. Saran yang bagus! Sekarang, aku akan memohon pada Hatake-sensei dan Shizune-sensei untuk mengizinkanku mengikuti audisi lagi." Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah ceria pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih—ehh..."

"Sasuke." Sasuke menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Haruno Sakura!" katanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizune membereskan kertas-kertas hasil audisi yang berserakkan di atas mejanya.

"Dengan demikian, audisi sele—"

"Tunggu!"

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam aula, kali ini dengan langkah-langkah mantap. Gadis itu langsung menuju ke meja juri tempat Shizune dan Kakashi berada. Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu langsung membungkuk.

"Saya mohon, izinkanlah saya mengikuti audisi sekali lagi!"

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Audisi baru saja akan ditutup."

"Tapi tadi Shizune-sensei belum mengatakan kata 'selesai' secara lengkap." Gadis itu membungkuk semakin dalam. "Saya mohon..."

Para peserta audisi saling berpandangan.

"_Well_," Shizune memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Sebenarnya, audisi ini..."

"SENSEI, KAMI JUGA MEMOHON!"

Kakashi dan Shizune menoleh, mendapati bahwa lebih dari separuh peserta audisi—baik yang berhasil maupun yang gagal—membungkuk dan memohon hal yang sama. Sakura sedikit tercengang, tapi kemudian ia bisa menguasai diri.

"Benar, sensei. Kami semua berjanji akan berusaha lebih baik dalam audisi ini. Maka, kami mohon sensei memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi," gadis itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Shizune memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu balas melirik Shizune.

"Baiklah." Shizune menghela nafas. "Sekarang akan diadakan audisi ulang. Tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab bila kalian semua pulang larut malam."

Sakura tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Semua peserta tampil semaksimal mungkin dengan bakatnya masing-masing. Sakura menunggu di belakang panggung, menanti gilirannya untuk unjuk bakat. Dalam hati, diulang-ulangnya terus saran Sasuke.

_Anggap saja mereka tidak ada..._

_Anggap saja mereka tidak ada..._

_Anggap saja mereka tidak ada..._

_Anggap saja mereka ti—_

"Haruno Sakura!"

Dan Sakura tahu, sekarang saatnya ia tampil. Bersinar dan memukau di atas panggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura, selamat!"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu saat Shikamaru dan Chouji mengucapkan selamat ketika akhirnya ia kembali duduk bersama mereka di deretan tengah aula.

"Kami pikir kau lari pulang saat duo kejam itu memvonismu tidak diterima." Chouji membuka bungkus keripiknya, lalu menyodorkanny pada Sakura. "Untuk calon aktris masa depan!"

Sakura mengambil satu keripik, lalu melakukan 'tos keripik' sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kau tampil maksimal diaudisi ulang tadi," puji Chouji.

Gadis itu memainkan rambut merah jambunya, memuntir-muntir ujungnya sambil nyengir lebar. "Itu semua berkat saran—oh, astaga!"

Ia teringat sesuatu. Pemuda berambut biru dongker yang memberikan saran jitu di lapangan basket. Segera Sakura berdiri, membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji kebingungan.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ehh..." Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya, menjejalinya masuk ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Aku harus menemui seseorang! Kalian pulang saja duluan, tidak usah menungguku! Dahh!"

Lalu ia berlari secepat-cepatnya keluar dari aula. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terbengong-bengong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan dribble-nya, lalu bersiap-siap melakukan _free throw_. Bola karet berwarna oranye itu menembus ring dengan mulus, tidak meleset seincipun.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih di sini." Sebuah suara menghentikan niat Sasuke mengambil bolanya yang terpantul keluar dari lapangan. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang tadi menangis—Haruno Sakura—tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengambil bola Sasuke yang berada di luar garis lapangan, lalu membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke dalam dekapannya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengulurkan kedua tangan putihnya yang tampak sedikit berotot dengan maksud meminta kembali bolanya.

"Saranmu sangat bagus," kata Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku lolos ke audisi tahap dua yang diadakan besok siang."

"Oh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Selamat."

"Ya," Sakura memberikan bola itu ke tangan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya terlihat bahwa Sakura hendak meminta sesuatu darinya.

"_Well_," ujar gadis itu, "sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi."

"Katakan saja." Sasuke mulai memantul-mantulkan bola itu ke lantai semen lapangan basket, menunggu.

"Audisi besok, adalah audisi pasangan." Sakura menatap lurus-lurus Sasuke. "Dan aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam audisi itu."

Sasuke rasanya tercekik.

Terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Naruto tadi pagi di telinganya.

"_Awas kalau kau sampai berubah pikiran, Teme__."_

"_Pasti akan membuat gebrakan besar."_

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca ^^9 Ini adalah fic musikal pertama Cyan~ Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Hehe~

Entah kenapa, Cyan mengetik sepanjang ini =w= benar-benar di luar dugaan~

Oke deh, mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**5,****288words without A/N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season 1 : Primo**

**Chapter 2**

Tiga orang remaja tengah berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor yang dipadati anak-anak. Seorang gadis dan dua orang pemuda. Si gadis berambut _bubble gum_, mendekap buku tebal di dadanya. Salah seorang dari pemuda itu berambut kuncir seperti nanas, menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi yang bertubuh besar tampak asyik merogoh-rogoh kantong plastik yang berada di tangan kirinya, wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Yahhh... habis..." Chouji membalikkan kantong plastik yang merupakan bungkusan dari keripik singkong yang sedang dinikmatinya, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan harapan masih ada beberapa keping keripik yang tersisa, namun, nihil. Kantong itu telah kosong melompong, akibat dari kerakusannya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Hanya ada serpihan-serpihan kecil yang nyaris menyerupai bubuk jatuh ke lantai diiringi tatapan kecewa Chouji.

"Heiiii... jangan makan terus! Seharusnya kau memberiku semangat. Dua jam pelajaran lagi aku akan menghadapi audisi tahap dua iblis kembar itu!" gerutu gadis berambut pink itu, menggembungkan kedua pipinya diiringi desisan "Mendokusei" pelan dari pemuda berambut nanas yang berjalan mengapit gadis itu.

"Habisnya aku lapar..." jawab Chouji polos, mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga wajah _chubby_-nya tampak seperti bayi.

"Kau ini..." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, rambut _soft pink_-nya yang digerai bebas melambai-lambai, bahkan sedikit menampar wajah Shikamaru tanpa disadari—membuat pemuda yang malas itu bersungut-sungut kesal. "... baru saja makan siang tiga porsi yakiniki satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah kelaparan lagi... Ckck, aku tidak habis pikir..."

"Laki-laki itu makan lebih banyak, Sakura-chan!" Chouji membela dirinya sendiri, tidak mau disalahkan. "Coba saja kau tanyakan pada pasangan audisimu, si... si siapa ya?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uchiha Sasuke," potong Shikamaru cepat. "Si jenius dari kelas A."

Di Konoha High, kelas-kelas dibagi berdasarkan tingkat 'kelebihan' mereka. Berprestasi, kaya, dan rupawan; itulah _stereotype_ para siswa yang berada di kelas A—kelas unggulan, sedangkan anak-anak yang biasa saja duduk di kelas B, C, dan seterusnya. Nara Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang juga jenius, namun ia menolak dengan tegas ketika diletakkan di jajaran siswa kelas A. Waktu itu Shikamaru bilang, "Che, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan belajar. Mendokusei...", dan setelah bernegosiasi dengan guru-guru, maka Shikamaru pun didudukkan di kelas B—sekelas dengan Sakura dan Chouji.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa di kelas A. Jenius, pandai bermain basket, kaya, dan rupawan. Hampir semua orang di Konoha High mengenal pemuda itu—terkecuali Sakura. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga ia ketinggalan info mengenai murid super yang adalah keturunan garis keluarga Uchiha—yang termasuk golongan darah biru. Setelah berkenalan dengan pemuda itu Jumat lalu, ia langsung mencari info tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi pasangan audisinya itu.

"Benar, Sasuke—Oh!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu menepuk keningnya, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Astaga, aku belum memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai lagu yang akan dipakai untuk audisi! Hmmm, teman-teman, aku duluan yaa..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Oke. Semangat ya, Sakura-chan! Semoga berhasil! Maaf kali ini tidak bisa menontonmu! Kami ada latihan karate!" Chouji balas melambai pada Sakura—yang dibalas gadis itu dengan anggukan pertanda mengerti. Kemudian gadis itu menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi Konoha High yang memadati lorong antar kelas.

"'Kami'?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Chouji. "Aku kan tidak latihan karate..."

Yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda berbadan besar yang segera berlari menuju minimarket di sebelah kafetaria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menerobos kerumunan murid-murid yang berjejalan di koridor saat waktu pergantian pelajaran memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Banyak sekali murid-murid Konoha High yang masih bercokol di depan loker masing-masing, bersenda gurau dan cekakak-cekikik bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya. Masuk ke kelas selanjutnya selambat mungkin memang menjadi tujuan nomor satu para siswa pada umumnya. Tujuan nomor duanya adalah jelalatan meliriki pujaan hati yang kebetulan lewat atau juga berdiri di sekitar sana.

Sakura bersungut-sungut saat mencoba menerobos kerumunan padat itu. Kenapa sih, mereka semua tidak langsung masuk kelas dan duduk manis menunggu bel dibunyikan? pikirnya sebal. Kalau seperti ini kan, orang-orang yang sedang dalam keadaan gawat darurat bisa terhambat!

Gadis itu sedikit mendesak maju kerumunan yang diyakininya sebagai kerumunan Karin-senpai, gerombolan anak-anak _cheers_ yang populer dan mengandalkan tebalnya dompet serta kecemerlangan wajah dan lekuk tubuh—walaupun ada juga sebagian kecil di antara mereka yang mengandalkan isi otak, _yeah_, _sebagian kecil_—dan langsung mendapatkan cibiran sinis dari anak-anak kelas dua. Bahkan, Sakura pun mendapatkan tatapan menantang dari sang ratu panggung itu.

"Yang sopan sedikit yaaaaa sama kakak kelas," desis gadis berambut merah itu saat Sakura berhasil lewat, membuat telinga Sakura terasa panas.

Menerobos kerumunan adalah _nightmare_, tetapi mencari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah _hell_. Sudah mendapatkan bendera perang berkibar dari saingannya di audisi tahap dua nanti, Sakura pun kesulitan menemukan pemuda yang membangkitkan semangatnya saat audisi tahap satu kemarin. Memang, mencari pangeran sekolah—sebutan Sasuke yang dibuat oleh para penggemarnya—memang susah-susah gampang. Dan hal yang tersulit dari mencari Sasuke adalah menembus barikade penggemarnya di tepi lapangan basket. Saat itu, pemuda berambut raven itu tengah bertanding _1 on 1 _melawan seorang anak kelas dua—pemuda berambut coklat panjang sepunggung.

Pekikan yang menyatakan dukungan dan tatapan memuja—setengah dari gerombolan _fangirls_ Sasuke dan setengah lagi dari gerombolan _fangirls_ pemuda berambut coklat itu—bergemuruh di sekitar Sakura, membuat gadis itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah dirinya dari ketulian mendadak. Pekikan itu baru mereda setelah pertandingan _1 on 1 _itu selesai—dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dengan kemenangan tipis, tiga poin akibat _three-point-shoot_-nya di detik-detik terakhir. Anak kelas dua itu cukup hebat. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu adalah wakil kapten tim basket di Konoha High. Ya, basket adalah hal kedua yang paling fenomenal di Konoha High setelah pagelaran musikal.

Susah payah, Sakura menerobos barikade itu—kebanyakan tidak mau memberikan jalan—dan setelah memakan waktu sekian menit, akhirnya gadis berambut _cherry _itu berhasil menuju tempat Sasuke duduk di tepi lapangan—lagi-lagi dikelilingi oleh para pemujanya.

"Siapa, tuh?" Seorang gadis berambut oranye menggumam sinis.

"Buat apa ia mendekati Sasuke-kun?"

"Jelek begitu! Pasti Sasuke tidak akan naksir dia!"

Telinga Sakura sampai panas saat mendengar kasak-kusuk para penggemar Sasuke yang mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri dalam radius kurang dari dua meter dari pemuda itu. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat 'misi'nya untuk memberitahu Sasuke mengenai rancangannya untuk audisi tahap dua nanti siang, pasti gadis berambut sebahu itu sudah mencak-mencak tidak keruan pada _fangirls_ Uchiha Sasuke yang sok cantik itu.

"Hei," sapa Sakura saat beberapa _fangirls_ Sasuke mulai menyingkir dari sekeliling pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia cukup capek setelah melawan anak kelas dua berambut coklat panjang itu. Kakak kelas mereka itu adalah salah satu atlet andalan sekolah, bahkan merupakan salah satu kandidat terkuat untuk mendapatkan gelar MVP di kota tempat mereka tinggal.

"Hn," balasnya singkat sembari mengelap wajahnya yang mengilat basah dengan selembar handuk berwarna putih. Sakura diam dan mengamati pemuda itu selama beberapa saat, menunggu pemuda itu selesai mengeringkan dirinya. Setelah Sasuke meletakkan handuknya ke dalam tas _sport_ biru tua miliknya, barulah Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa mengenai audisi tahap dua yang akan diselenggarakan nanti siang." Sakura mencoba tersenyum, namun kegugupan akan audisi nanti siang masih terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke duduk dengan kedua tangan di antara lututnya. "Tidak, aku tidak lupa."

"Syukurlah!" Gadis itu bertepuk tangan diiringi desisan marah bercampur iri dari para _fangirls_ Sasuke yang masih tersisa di tribun atas lapangan. "_By the way_, aku mau memberitahumu mengenai lagu yang akan kita pakai di audisi nanti."

Dan mata onyx Sasuke langsung membulat. "Lagu? Maksudmu... kita harus menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura cepat. "Drama musikal adalah kombinasi dari alur cerita, musik, nyanyian, dan tarian. Dan aku mencalonkan diri menjadi pemeran utama—yang berarti kau juga mencalonkan diri menjadi pemeran utama. Seorang pemeran utama dalam drama musikal harus menguasai keempat elemen itu."

"Tahu begitu, aku tidak mengiyakan ajakanmu kemarin," gerutu Sasuke yang membuat Sakura langsung melotot.

"Hei, Sasuke-kuuuunn~ kau kan sudah berjanji untuk mengikuti audisi ini sampai kita tersisih." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan sengaja membuat kita berdua tersisih nanti siang," sambar Sakura cepat. "Kalau seandainya kau melakukan itu, aku jamin aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"

"Terserah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Hn, jadi kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tadi hampir mengerut karena marah kembali berubah, menunjukkan garis-garis antusiasme dan keceriaan. "Kau pernah mendengar lagu Taylor Swift? Nah, kita akan memakai salah satu dari lagu-lagunya."

Tangan Sasuke meraih bola basketnya dan mulai memantul-mantulkannya ke lantai lapangan. "Itu saja? Kita cuma disuruh menyanyi berdua di hadapan iblis kembar itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura menggeleng mantap, membuat rambut _soft pink_-nya melambai-lambai seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Ditatapnya kedua mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan kedua mata emerald-nya. "Apa kau bisa berdansa _waltz_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aula yang merupakan tempat diselenggarakannya audisi drama musikal SMF tahap dua itu dipadati oleh sejumlah besar siswa-siswi Konoha High yang mendukung temannya yang akan mengikuti seleksi tahap dua itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah _fangirls_ Uchiha Sasuke yang berbondong-bondong datang setelah mendengar rumor bahwa pangeran pujaan hati mereka akan mengikuti audisi itu. Cewek-cewek itu datang untuk melihat aksi dari pemuda tampan pujaan hati mereka, sekaligus untuk menghujat siapapun gadis yang berhasil berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

"Ia belum datang, ya?" Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan aula.

"Kurasa sudah," jawab temannya yang berambut agak oranye. "Tadi Sasuke-sama sudah meninggalkan lapangan basket. Matanya menyipit ke arah bangku-bangku di deretan depan aula. "Ah, itu dia!"

Sasuke duduk bersama Sakura di deretan depan—tepatnya di barisan ketiga dari depan, di sebelah kanan. Para peserta audisi memang diwajibkan untuk duduk di deretan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga agar tidak bercampur dengan penonton audisi. Sakura sendiri memilih barisan paling belakang yang diperintahkan karena gadis itu masih sedikit trauma dengan audisi sebelumnya, sehingga ia berusaha menempatkan diri sejauh mungkin dari dua juri iblis itu. Ditambah lagi, kali ini dua sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Chouji, tidak bisa menemaninya mengikuti audisi. Diam-diam Sakura merasa bersyukur karena masih ada Sasuke di sisinya. Walaupun baru mengenal Sasuke selama beberapa hari, entah mengapa Sakura merasa nyaman berada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke sendiri sedikit risih berada di dalam aula itu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia duduk di barisan para peserta audisi drama musikal. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia selalu duduk di deretan penonton, menonton pertunjukan musiman di mana ia lebih sering tidur daripada menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Ditambah lagi kali ini ada segerombolan _fangirls_-nya yang menguntit dari kursi penonton. Padahal Sasuke sudah berharap-harap agar mereka tidak bisa menemukannya di antara ratusan siswa Konoha High yang menjejali aula.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka—disusul oleh langkah-langkah yang membawa horor tersendiri di kalangan para peserta—melenyapkan suara gegap gempita dari para siswa. Sakura menelan ludah dan memasang wajah tegang saat ia menangkap sosok Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah mantap menuju ke kursi penjurian mereka lewat ekor matanya. Rasanya seperti menunggu eksekusi kematian saja.

Kedua juri itu telah duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi yang telah disediakan—juri iblis kembar Hatake-sensei dan Shizune-sensei. Shizune membuka map yang berada di hadapannya dan mulai membacakan nama-nama yang akan diaudisi, memerintahkan yang namanya disebut untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Tenten dan Hyuuga Neji."

Pasangan berambut coklat yang tadi duduk di depan Sakura dan Sasuke menuju panggung dan berdiri di atasnya. Mereka adalah murid kelas dua yang pernah kebagian peran dalam pagelaran seni musim semi kemarin—dan Neji adalah pemuda berambut coklat sepunggung yang dilawan Sasuke saat bermain basket tadi. Karena mereka sukses membantu pementasan drama musikal—walaupun hanya sebagai pasangan pemeran pembantu—mereka berdua digosipkan berpacaran oleh para murid kelas dua.

"Bisakah kalian mempertunjukkan dansa _waltz_?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada datar. "Dan kuharap kalian mau menyanyi juga sambil berdansa."

Ekspresi tegang muncul di wajah kedua peserta itu, bahkan Sakura sangat yakin bahwa ia melihat Tenten berkali-kali menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ya, siapa sih yang tidak gugup bila harus diaudisi oleh pasangan iblis kembar itu? _Yeah_, walaupun begitu, setiap pagelaran musikal di Konoha High, masih saja ada siswa-siswi yang mencalonkan diri untuk di'eksekusi' oleh keduanya.

Neji dan Tenten kini berdiri di atas panggung, berhadapan. Wajah keduanya sangat tegang, dan keduanya menunggu perintah dari salah satu juri untuk segera memulai. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menghiasi kulit wajah dan leher mereka yang telanjang.

Kakashi menatap mereka dengan serius. Tatapannya tajam dan seolah akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. "Ehm, silakan dimulai."

Neji dan Tenten saling pandang. Mereka mengangguk. Samar-samar terdengar intro musik yang semakin keras, kemudian mereka berdua saling mengaitkan lengan, mulai berdansa.

"_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can't be turned away..._"

Tenten menyanyikan bait pertama dengan suara soprano. Ia memindahkan lengan kanannya ke punggung Neji, sementara Neji melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang Tenten.

Mereka berdua berputar—lebih tepatnya Tenten yang berputar di bawah lengan Neji.

Neji membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan bait kedua.

"_An enchanted moment,_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_..."

Suara bass-nya kemudian bergabung dengan suara sopran Tenten. Mereka menari mengitari panggung, seolah-olah hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It' enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far..._

_And can you feel the love tonight,_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best..._"

Di bangku penonton, Sakura merasa seolah ikut ke dalam dunia Neji-Tenten. Kedua kakak kelas itu tampak menari dengan penuh penghayatan. Di atas panggung, tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa mereka gugup, terlebih lagi mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang biasa mendapatkan peran utama di atas panggung. Tenten adalah salah satu anggota KHS—Konoha High _Security_, yaitu bagian kedisplinan di Konoha High. Neji adalah seorang karateka yang cukup handal di klub karate sekolah, juga seorang wakil kapten tim basket Konoha High. Namun, di atas panggung, mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Mereka seolah-olah memerankan Simba dan Nala dari film _Lion King_ dalam wujud manusia. Mereka berdua terlihat seolah-olah sedang jatuh cinta sungguhan...

Sakura begitu terhanyut dalam penampilan kedua _senpai_-nya sehingga nyaris tak menyadari bahwa keduanya telah berhenti menari dan berdiri di sisi depan panggung, mendapatkan sejumlah kritikan dari Hatake-sensei dan Shizune-sensei. Hal itu membuat Sakura bingung. Apa sih yang kurang dari penampilan seniornya itu? Menurutnya, pasangan Neji-Tenten memiliki _chemistry _yang kuat dan belum tentu dimiliki pasangan yang lain—termasuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

Alunan musik telah berhenti lama semenjak mereka berdua selesai menari. Hening langsung menyerbu seisi ruangan. Kedua peserta audisi itu berdiri dengan sikap gugup di depan panggung. Mata _tourmaline_ Tenten tak henti-hentinya mengedip—seandainya setiap kedipan dapat menghasilkan angin, maka aula itu sudah habis diterpa badai topan saking seringnya Tenten mengedip. Di sisi Tenten, Neji tampak tegang. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut coklat tua panjang itu menelan ludahnya pertanda gugup. Sangat _bukan_ Neji.

Juri berambut perak—Hatake Kakashi—memutar-mutar pena biru gelap yang tampak mewah di tangan kirinya—ia kidal. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman tipis—pertanda bahwa ia akan segera melontarkan komentar sadis mautnya.

"Lagu yang kalian bawakan adalah lagu _soundtrack_ dari film _Lion King_, bukan?" tanyanya sebagai awal pembantaian. "Lagu yang bagus, aku suka lagu itu."

Senyum kecil penuh harapan mulai mengembang di wajah Tenten. Frekuensi kedipannya berkurang drastis. Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya tampak lebih rileks. Kedua tinjunya yang semula mengepal mulai melemas.

"Tapi—" Tatapan mata Kakashi berubah menajam. "—apakah kalian berdua itu singa? Bukankah lagu itu dinyanyikan saat Simba dan Nala bercengkrama di padang rumput? Kalian itu bodoh, ya, menyamakan diri dengan singa?"

Mata coklat Tenten segera dipenuhi air mata. Bibir Neji terkatup membentuk garis yang kaku.

"Kalian pandai memilih lagu yang memiliki nuansa romansa yang kuat, namun, pikirkanlah siapa-siapa yang memainkan adegan di mana lagu itu berlangsung atau—minimal bagi lagu-lagu yang bukan merupakan _soundtrack_—apa _cerita_ di balik lagu tersebut."

Tangan kiri Kakashi segera mengibas-ibas—mengusir keduanya dari atas panggung. Tenten segera menghambur ke balik panggung. Air mata tampak mengalir menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Jauh di belakangnya, Neji melangkah dengan langkah-langkah tanpa semangat, menjauhi panggung yang masih disorot terangnya _spotlight_.

"_Next!_ Karin dan Juugo!" Suara Shizune yang lantang memanggil pasangan selanjutnya yang akan diaudisi.

Gadis berambut merah mengilat selembut sutera itu melangkah menuju panggung dengan langkah-langkah anggun yang penuh percaya diri. Setiap ayunan kakinya seperti gaya berjalan para peragawati yang berseliweran di panggung peragaan busana. Di belakangnya, Juugo melangkah dengan gaya angkuh yang sama dengan pasangannya. Keduanya mulai memijakkan kaki ke anak tangga-anak tangga di sisi panggung, mulai menembus barikade koloid lampu sorot.

Shizune menatap murid favoritnya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ehm, sudah siap, Karin dan Juugo?"

Gadis cantik dengan mata scarlet itu mengangguk mantap. Ia memposisikan dirinya sedikit membelakangi penonton—_blocking_ yang tidak terlalu kentara—sementara Juugo sedikit-banyak menghadap penonton. Keduanya bertatapan, dan alunan lagu pun terdengar.

"_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right..._"

Suara bariton Juugo menyapu gendang telinga audiens dengan komposisi yang enak didengar. Karin dan Juugo saling menautkan lengan, mulai bergerak berputar-putar teratur dengan langkah-langkah dansa _waltz_.

"_My first love._

_You're every breathe that I take_

_You're every step I make..._"

Karin berputar di bawah lengan Juugo dengan indah. Sebelah lengannya ditangkap oleh Juugo, dan Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang yang segera ditahan Juugo oleh kedua lengannya.

"_And I..._" Juugo melirik Karin.

"_I-I-I-I-I_..." Karin mengiringi Juugo sebagai _backsound_.

"_I want to share_..." Keduanya bertatapan dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan seolah-olah mereka sedang dilimpahi perasaan cinta.

"_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._"

Langkah-langkah teratur itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Lampu sorot mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka.

"_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love..._"

Area panggung adalah teritorial mereka berdua—Karin dan Juugo. Dunia gemerlapan yang hanya dipijak mereka berdua. Sakura menunduk setelah sesaat mengamati penampilan para seniornya. Terlebih lagi setelah ia tidak mendengar suatu kritikan pedas apapun terhadap kedua _senpai_-nya itu. Tentu saja, Karin dan Juugo adalah pasangan dengan _chemistry_ paking kuat yang selalu dijadikan _pairing_ utama dalam setiap kali pagelaran musikal. _Yeah_, keduanya memang berbakat—saling mendukung. Cantik dan tampan yang selaras dan enak dilihat. Rasanya Sakura semakin minder. Akibatnya, ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Sakura semakin tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis ini telah membuatnya melewatkan latihan sore nanti karena audisi bodoh ini akan memakan waktu sampai sore, terlebih lagi bila diadakan audisi ulang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, namun kini justru gadis ini yang berusaha menghancurkan peluang mereka untuk lolos.

"Hei," tegur Sasuke, membuat gadis berambut _sugarplum_ yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya dengan wajah menunduk mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

"Ah." Sakura tersentak. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam.

"Apakah kau serius ingin mengikuti audisi tahap dua SMF ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Gadis itu kembali sedikit menunduk. "_Yeah_, tentu saja aku ingin ikut dan merebut peran utama, namun..." Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengacung ke depan—menunjuk dua insan yang tengah bercengkrama dengan dansa di tengah-tengah panggung. "... lihatlah mereka. Apakah kau pikir mereka semua itu bodoh dan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah? Mereka sangat berbakat!"

Pria berambut raven itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sikap bosan. "Kau selalu pesimis setiap kali demam panggung, hn? Apakah kau sadar bahwa setelah ini adalah giliran kita?"

Kedua emerald itu membelalak lebar. "Ap-apa maksudmu? Setelah pasangan ini, _kita_ yang akan berada di atas panggung itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sakura langsung panik.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" pekiknya histeris. "Bagaimana bila aku lupa lirik lagu yang harus dinyanyikan? Bagaimana bila langkah-langkah dansaku salah? Bagaimana bila aku terpeleset dan kemudian jatuh mengenaskan di tengah-tengah panggung?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke membenamkan kepala Sakura ke seember air dingin agar gadis berambut sebahu itu sedikit tenang—_berkepala dingin_. Terkadang, rasa panik Sakura hanyalah sekedar khayalan belaka.

"Kau punya teks lagunya?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Eh, apa?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, seolah-olah Sasuke bertanya mengenai suatu hal yang menyerempet SMF adalah suatu mukjizat. Memang, hari ini Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak bicara—terutama mengenai SMF.

Dengan kesal Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau mengulang pertanyaanku."

Sakura langsung cemberut. Sebelah tangannya segera meraih map di pangkuannya, kemudian membongkar-bongkar susunan yang berada di dalam kulit mika merah tua itu—mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ini!" Ia mengangsurkan selembar kertas HVS putih dengan ratusan cetakan huruf di atasnya. "Kau menyanyikan bagian ini."

Pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alis. Sepertinya sedikit lega karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis di sebelahnya. Kedua mata onyx-nya segera menelusuri barisan-barisan pendek berisi lirik lagu tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali menatap panggung, kali ini menyaksikan seorang gadis mungil menari bersama seorang pemuda berambut _crimson_. Keduanya nampak canggung. Ah, Sakura menelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap bosan. Pasti iblis kembar itu akan segera mengeksekusi mereka berdua.

Dan dugaan pemilik emerald kembar itu tepat.

"Sebaiknya kalian menari di perempatan jalan saja," celetuk Kakashi sarkastis setelah iringan lagu berhenti. Suasana aula langsung berubah menjadi senyap. Kedua sosok di atas panggung langsung membeku. Kilauan air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Matsuri, gadis mungil itu. "Siapa tahu ada yang mau melemparkan koin seratus yen untuk tarian sampah seperti itu!"

Lain lagi dengan sang pemuda berambut merah. Wajah _stoic_-nya tampak menentang walaupun terlihat tenang. Shizune mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sabaku-san?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Nada pertanda bahwa keputusannya dan Kakashi tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Bibir pemuda Sabaku itu terkatup rapat, seolah-olah ingin memaki dengan kata-kata kasar. Namun, tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu menggandeng lengan Matsuri dan menarik gadis yang terisak itu turun dari panggung.

Sakura menelan ludah. Kalau tidak salah, setelah ini adalah giliran—

"_Next!_" Terdengar suara lantang Shizune kembali memecah atmosfir beku di dalam aula—seolah-olah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi. "Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sang Uchiha muda bisa merasakan tubuh gadis di sebelahnya menegang. Gugup. Wajar saja, tadi di depan matanya, belasan pasangan peserta audisi dicela dengan berbagai macam perbendaharaan kata sindiran. Ia juga gugup akan hal itu. Ditambah lagi dengan riuhnya suasana aula ketika Shizune-sensei menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Gadis-gadis merepotkan itu pasti sedang berusaha mengabadikan setiap gerakannya di panggung nanti.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulit lengannya. Tidak hangat, sesuatu tersebut agak dingin. Sasuke menoleh, dan iris obsidiannya menemukan iris zamrud Sakura yang berpendar.

"Ayo," katanya seraya menarik sedikit lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah setengah berdiri. Wajahnya datar dan tak berekspresi.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tidak yakin. Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis _pink _itu tampak ketakutan dan gugup. Kini, wajahnya tampak siap menghadapi apapun.

"Ya. Seratus persen." Sakura berdiri, dan mulai mendekati lorong antar barisan penonton.

Mau tak matu, Sasuke mengikuti langkah-langkah mantap gadis itu ke arah panggung. Namun, sejak ia masuk ke dalam area pandang audiens, gegap gempitalah seisi aula ketika menemukan si pangeran es berjalan menuju panggung.

"Kyaaaaa...! Sasuke-kun...!" Telinganya yang sensitif menangkap jeritan histeris salah seorang gadis yang mungkin adalah salah satu anggota _fansclub_ tak resminya. Sasuke tidak buta dan tuli. Ia tahu betapa banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya, bahkan sampai membentuk forum-forum eksklusif yang dikhususkan untuk memuja dirinya.

"Sasu-chan ada di atas panggung!" Suara lain menyahut, membuat Sasuke merinding. Sasu-chan? Euh, menjijikan!

Perjalanan menuju panggung terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke dengan adanya histeria dari kerumunan penggemarnya. Mendadak rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri ke lapangan basket saja. Jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai gadis-gadis yang sangat cerewet dan terlalu memujanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga manusia, kan? Ia bukan dewa maupun titisan malaikat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dari tadi tingkah pemuda itu agak aneh—terutama semenjak mereka berdua berjalan ke panggung. Apa mungkin Sasuke baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di panggung seperti ini? Gadis bermata hijau itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke spasi di sekitarnya. Ah, panggung ini memang sangat besar. Luas dan penuh dengan jiwa teater. Mengingat bahwa ia akan mengikuti audisi untuk SMF sesaat lagi, ia bertambah semangat.

Ia berjingkat. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda itu

Sasuke menoleh kepadanya.

Sementara itu, kedua juri merasa sedikit bingung karena pasangan peserta audisi yang kini berdiri di atas pentas tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak tampak bahwa mereka berdua akan segera memulai _performance _mereka. Alih-alih segera menari, mereka berdua malah saling berbisik satu sama lain—atau bisa dibilang, gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itulah yang terus mendominasi percakapan tanpa volume itu. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk menegur mereka.

"Apa kalian hanya mau numpang eksis di atas sana?" tanyanya ketus. "Maaf, kami mencari peran utama, bukan mencari peran figuran manekin seperti itu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Guru muda berambut perak dengan _style_ menentang arah gaya tarik bumi itu mendelik kesal. Baru kali ini ada peserta yang berani melawannya.

"Ka—"

Kata-kata itu terhenti saat kedua matanya yang berlainan warna melihat perubahan yang terjadi di panggung. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Shizune.

_Pink_ dan hitam. Melangkah bersama di panggung. Harmonis. Seirama. Walaupun tanpa iringan lagu, tetapi tetap tampak memukau.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Intro lagu pun mengalun memenuhi seisi ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata itu berpandangan dengan sorot mata nanar—seolah mereka ingin terus bersama. Seolah mereka tak ingin dipisahkan. Seolah mereka adalah sebuah kesatuan yang terajut dengan sempurna dan akan dipisahkan oleh lengan-lengan tak kasat mata.

Emerald dan onyx.

Hijau terang dan hitam pekat.

Sorot nanar yang semakin lama semakin bersinar.

Mereka berdua semakin menjauh, kedua tangannya semakin menggapai-gapai. Kemudian kembali mendekat, seperti ditarik oleh magnet yang kutubnya saling tarik-menarik.

"_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air__..._"

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan saling mengitari. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.

"_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know..._"

Sakura berhenti bergerak dan memunggungi Sasuke—sedikit menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go..."_

Mereka berdua mulai berdansa mengelilingi atas panggung. Lengan kanan Sasuke dan lengan kiri Sakura bertautan. Lengan kiri Sasuke berada di pinggang Sasuke, dan lengan kanan Sakura melingkar di atas lengan kiri Sasuke—ujung jemarinya menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"_And I said..."_

Sakura berputas di bawah lengan Sasuke, kemudian melepaskan diri dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tangan kanannya terulur.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say_

_Yes..._"

Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Kini lengan mereka saling bergandengan. Keduanya berjalan mengelilingi panggung, sesekali ujung jari kaki mereka berjingkat.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, let's keep this down for a little while_

_Oh, oh,..."_

Mereka berdua kembali berdansa. Lengan bertaut, saling melingkar. Tubuh merapat. Wajah hanya terpisah spasi beberapa sentimeter.

"_'Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go..."_

Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon, seolah-olah Sakura meminta agar Sasuke tidak meninggalkanya. Namun, Sasuke mundur dan sedikit menjauh.

"_And I said..."_

Sasuke semakin menjauh dari posisi Sakura. Sakura kini seorang diri di tengah panggung. _Center of attention_.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby, just say yes..."_

Sakura menunduk, kakinya masih bergerak-gerak sesuai melodi lagu yang menjadi latar belakang nyanyiannya.

"_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes..."_

"_Oh, oh..._"

"_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town..."_

Sakura menengadah dengan tatapan putus asa, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"_And I said..."_

Mereka berdua kembali berada dalam posisi dansa. Lengan saling bertaut dan melingkar. Tubuh merapat. Kaki mengayun, melangkah dengan anggun sesuai musik.

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said..."_

Langkah-langkah dansa keduanya semakin cepat. Mata mereka saling menatap, bibir mereka saling tersenyum. Sakura berputar dan berputar. Ia berputar-putar hingga sepasang lengan Sasuke menghentikan gesturnya.

Dan Sasuke pun menyanyi.

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes..."_

Pemuda itu berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tidak mau melepaskannya seolah Sakura adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh..."_

Mereka berdua berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati panggung.

Membungkuk.

"_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."_

Serentak suara tepukan tangan menggemuruh di dalam aula. Sakura dan Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dengan wajah berkilau bercucuran keringat. Mata emerald Sakura tampak berbinar-binar bahagia. Pemuda di sebelahnya melirik gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tidak banyak yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Pria tukang mencela itu kali ini hanya menemukan sedikit kosakata di kamus yang tercantum di otaknya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," komentarnya singkat.

Shizune-sensei pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Sepertinya wanita berambut hitam mengilat itu terlalu _speechless_ melihat audisi barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor disesaki puluhan—bahkan ratusan—siswa-siswi Konoha High yang baru saja mengikuti bagaimana jalannya audisi _Summer Music Festival_ tahun ini. Beberapa dari mereka tampak puas menonton penyeleksian elit itu, beberapa lagi tampak heboh menghibur rekan-rekan mereka yang tampak pucat setelah menerima kritikan dan cercaan pedas nan sinis dari kedua penguji tersebut.

Sesosok gadis berambut _cotton candy_ tampak berjalan bersisian dengan seorang pemuda dengan model rambut raven berwarna hitam legam. Di belakang mereka, tampak segerombolan anak perempuan yang terus-menerus menyerukan nama si pemuda dengan tingkah laku berlebihan yang membuat si pemuda gerah.

"Sasu-kuuuunnn...!"

"Kyaaaaaa...! Sasuke terlihat keren saat menyanyi...!"

"_Aishiteru yo_, Sasu-chaaann~"

Dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Sakura melirik pemuda berkulit putih yang berjalan di sisinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan membentuk senyuman manis yang membuat wajahnya yang lelah tampak berseri.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun," panggilnya, mengusik Sasuke yang sudah _badmood _berat.

"Hn?" Pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh dan menatap gadis yang lebih pendek sekian sentimeter darinya itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menduga-duga apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura padanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memabntuku, dan—eh..." Sakura tampak ragu sejenak. Gadis itu terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang. "... sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam. _Yeah_, itu kalau kau tidak keberatan sih..."

Pemuda lawan bicaranya menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai beranjak dari terang ke gelap. Matahari sudah berada jauh dari atas kepala. _Yeah_, sebentar lagi memang waktu makan malam, dan ia memang sudah kelaparan semenjak tadi menunggui enam pasangan terakhir.

"Hn." Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura, menuju pintu sekolah yang hanya terbuka sebelah.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening dengan heran.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, tungguuuu! Kau belum bilang mau atau tidak!" Gadis itu menggunakan kemampuannya berlari _sprint_—senjata andalannya di kala terlambat masuk sekolah—dan, **huuuupp~** ia mencapai posisi Sasuke berjalan.

"Hei!" Tangan putih gadis itu menepuk pundak si empunya rambut raven hitam yang kini berhenti melangkah. "Kubilang, mau atau tidak?"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Seringai kecil terpampang di wajah orientalnya yang tampan. "Hn."

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Iya."

Gadis bermata hijau itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENGUMUMAN**

"**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL"**

**Drama Musical:**

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Belle — Haruno Sakura**

**Beast — Juugo**

**Prince — Uchiha Sasuke**

**Lumierre — Deidara**

**Mrs. Potts — Karin**

**Masih ada kesempatan untuk siapa saja yang ingin mengambil peran pembantu dalam drama ini**

**Tertanda,**

**H. Kakashi**

**Shizune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Can You Feel The Love Tonight © Elton John

Endless Love © Diana Ross

Love Story © Taylor Swift

**Sangat tidak menyangka mendapat banyak respon positif ^^**

**A/N: MAAFKAN DAKU KARENA TERLAMBAT UPDATE! DX *dijitak readers & reviewers***

**Ahh, sekolah sangat merepotkan. Berkali-kali aku dilarang megang laptop, padahal ide udah ada DX dan ternyata penyerialisasinya malah jadi abal begini *pundung* Gomen buat yang udah nungguin update-an fic ini~ =3= di sini, scene friendship SakuShikaChou sedikit sekali, cuma di bagian awal saja~**

**Ah, curcol dong! Aku lagi bete sama seorang 'newbie' di FNI. Oke, dia newbie, aku newbie yang udah mulai keriputan. Dia salah, aku kasih concrit. Dia kayaknya ga terima, langsung unfave aku dooonnggg~ HELLOOOOOOO~ biasa aja kali, say. Kalo emang salah ya terima concrit dooong~ Gue masih baik, tau ga sih, sebenernya gue udah gatel pengen nge-flame lu! *injek-injek***

**Oke, emosi, maaf. =_=**

**Miroir 3 bahkan bilang saya kekanak-kanakan dan emosional. Tidak masalah, pada kenyataannya memang begitu.**

**Hei, aku minta tolong kalian semua:**

**1. kalau aku punya salah, langsung kasih tahu ya. Mau lewat review atau PM terserah. Mau sms juga oke, aku bisa kasih nomerku. No offense. Kalau salah, aku pasti terima**

**2. tolong vote polling di profil-ku! Aku lagi bingung mau gimana lagi dengan kelanjutan akun ini DX**

**Huff, A/N yang sangat kacau ._.**

Special thanks to:

**Chou****samori Aozora / Sharon Himawari / Green YupiCandy Chan **(aku inget ^^)** / Bluepink Kyou-ku** **/ Akasuna no Ran **(fbku Aoi Saiga & Ai Saiga Xue ya~ kalo mau add, tolong kirim optional message ^^) **/ Kuroneko Hime-un / Key is my name / 4ntk4-ch4n / beby-chan / Haruchi Nigiyama / Winterblossom Concrit Team / Haruno Nanako / Kaori a.k.a Yama **(Eh, suka HSM juga? *TOS*) **/ aya-na rifa'i / Youichi akaba D / popoChi-moChi / Peaphro / Aurellia Uchiha / 7color / Berry / Me / Nay Akanaru / Reygi Uchiha / Rievectha Herbst / Hikari Meiko EunJo / Miku nyaan**

**.**Penghargaan terbesar bagi saya adalah bila para readers sekalian mau memberikan review berupa concrit ^^**.**

mysticahime™


	3. Chapter 3

**5,176 words without ABA**

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season 1 : Primo**

**Chapter 3**

Suasana di kedai makanan itu cukup ramai saat mereka berdua tiba. Gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan di depan langsung menuju salah satu meja yang kosong—kebetulan sekali merupakan meja favoritnya bila makan di kedai itu—dan langsung memosisikan bokongnya dengan nyaman di atas permukaan kursi kayu. Pandangan mata _emerald_-nya beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang hanya berdiam saja di luar kedai, separuh badannya tersembunyi di balik lembaran-lembaran kain oranye bertuliskan kanji yang menjadi penghalang bagi kedai itu dan jalanan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum simpul melihat pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kemari!" Gadis itu berteriak keras dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat beberapa pengunjung kedai itu menoleh kepadanya dan melemparkan tatapan pertanda terganggu, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka lagi.

Kain oranye itu terangkat sedikit dan menunjukkan seraut wajah tampan yang terlihat kesal. Kentara sekali bahwa ini adalah kali pertama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menginjakkan kakinya yang bersepatu basket mahal ke dalam sebuah kedai makan sederhana di sekitar sekolahnya—Konoha High.

Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah pasangan audisinya itu ketika pemuda pemilik mata _onyx_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai dengan sikap canggung, terutama ketika secara serentak semua pengunjung kedai makan itu menatap Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke adalah tontonan menarik yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Jelas saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha—salah satu keluarga yang masih satu garis keturunan dengan beberapa bangsawan di berbagai negara, salah satunya adalah Kaisar Jepang—dan ia tampan. Dan seorang Uchiha kerap kali ditemukan di café-café mahal atau restoran hotel berbintang yang selalu minta dibayar dengan gesekan kartu plastik berjudul kartu kredit titanium, bukannya di kedai makan sederhana yang dipenuhi bau bawang, bersama seorang gadis pula!

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kuajak makan di kedai seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat wajah mengerikan temannya itu. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan memberinya _deathglare_ gratis, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Maafkan aku..." bisik Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "_Special Gyoza_ dua!" serunya pada pelayan yang berjaga di balik meja. Pelayan wanita berambut coklat itu tersentak dari keasyikannya menatap Sasuke, kemudian buru-buru menyingkir ke dalam dapur.

"Hhhh..." Sasuke membuang nafas berat. Selalu saja seperti itu. Gadis-gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ia makhluk teragung di dunia, dan sorot mata mereka sangat memuja dan—err, posesif? Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke membenci para gadis, terutama _fangirls_-nya yang norak itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. "_Well_, mungkin kau sedikit kurang puas karena hanya menyanyi di akhir lagu, tapi menurutku, suaramu itu bagus."

Sasuke baru saja akan memprotes kata-kata Sakura yang sama sekali tidak relevan dengan situasi saat ini, namun mulutnya mendadak bungkam ketika mendengar Sakura memuji suaranya. _Suaranya bagus_. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah bilang begitu. Bahkan ibunya sendiri dulu bilang bahwa suara Sasuke _fals_. Sejak saat itulah ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam dunia basket.

"Hn. _Arigatou_," ucapnya datar. Pandangan matanya beralih lagi ke gadis-gadis pelayan yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh cinta. _Jerk_, batin Sasuke.

Dua porsi gyoza tiba di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis pengantarnya tersenyum malu-malu pada Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu malah semakin memasang wajah marahnya. Sakura diam-diam tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Gadis itu malah terdiam sendiri setelah mengucapkan nama Sasuke. "Ah, tidak apa-apakah aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun'_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak yakin. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang sumpit, gadis itu memuntir-muntir ujung rambut merah mudanya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, Haruno." Sasuke tidak menatap Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda itu kelaparan karena dalam sekejap ia sudah memakan habis setengah porsi _gyoza_-nya itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura," katanya. "Apa kita teman, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Disambutnya tangan itu. "Hn. Teman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di Konoha High pada hari Selasa ini sama sekali jauh dari kata 'santai'. Pasalnya, guru fisika mereka, Shiranui Genma-_sensei_ yang terkenal gemar menyiksa murid dengan puluhan soal eksakta yang kerap membuat para siswa berkeringat dingin saat mengerjakannya, mendadak menciptakan ujian mendadak untuk seluruh penghuni kelas sepuluh. Dua puluh soal esai dengan rumus turun-temurun yang harus dikerjakan dalam satu jam tercetak jelas di atas selembar kertas HVS yang dibagikan pada setiap anak kelas sepuluh, membuat para penghuni kelas lemas seketika.

_Bahkan satu haripun kurang untuk mengerjakan soal-soal pembunuh macam ini!_ gerutu Sakura saat menelusuri baris demi baris yang menyatakan kasus yang harus diselesaikan dengan cara fisika tersebut. Fisika bukanlah pelajaran favorit dari gadis bermata _emerald_ ini, dan Shiranui-_sensei_ bukan merupakan guru kesukaannya. Biasanya gadis itu masih sanggup mengerjakan sebagian soal yang diberikan guru sadisnya yang satu ini, namun kali ini, nol besar. Dalam hati Sakura menyesal karena tidak membuka buku pelajaran sama sekali semalam.

Suasana kelas yang hening pun sama sekali tidak menolong Sakura untuk mendapatkan pencerahan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal di hadapannya. Di depannya, Chouji tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali tangan gempalnya merogoh-rogoh laci meja yang berada di depan perutnya? _Chouji menyontek?_ pikir Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu berusaha mengintip gerakan Chouji dengan sikap tidak kentara. Lengan gempal Chouji bergerak di bawah meja—membuka buku? Tidak. Astaga. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan setumpuk _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya. Chouji berani sekali mengudap cemilan saat tes berlangsung!

"E-ehm..." Telinga Sakura menangkap deheman mengalun dari guru fisika yang mengawasi tes kecil itu berlangsung. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Shiranui-_sensei_ tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_Sssenssseeiii_..." Gugup. Sakura menunduk karena tidak ingin menatap kedua mata Shiranui-_sensei_ yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan jenis pandangan seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. _Crap!_ Pasti Shiranui-_sensei_ menyangkanya sedang menyontek pekerjaan Chouji. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali kebodohannya melirik-lirik Chouji tadi. Beberapa pasang mata kini mulai melirik Sakura, mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di tengah-tengah waktu tes itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Nona Haruno?" tanya Shiranui-_sensei_ ingin tahu. Pria berambut coklat lurus sebahu itu kini beranjak dari takhtanya—meja guru—dan melangkah mendekati meja Sakura. Irama langkah yang dihasilkan oleh sol sepatunya membawa horor tersendiri bagi Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu meneguk ludahnya, sangat ketakutan.

Kini Shiranui-_sensei_ berhanti tepat di depan mejanya. "Apa kau mencontek?"

"Ti-tidak..." Sakura menggeleng pelan. _Kami_-_sama_, demi apapun!—_aku sangat ingin menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga!_

"Lalu?" Suara Shiranui_-sensei_ terdengar menyelidik, menunggu jawaban dari anak didiknya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng. Mata _emerald_-nya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan gugup.

"A-aku... hanya... melamun," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lain lagi. Memberitahu Shiranui-_sensei_ bahwa Chouji makan di tengah-tengah ujian bisa membawa akibat buruk bagi temannya itu. Selain mendapatkan nilai afektif E untuk mata pelajaran fisika sampai lulus dari tahun senior, biasanya Shiranui-_sensei_ akan bersikap sinis pada anak yang membuat masalah di kelasnya. Dan Sakura tak mau hal itu terjadi pada Chouji. Akimichi Chouji berencana untuk mengambil kuliah di fakultas teknik setelah lulus nanti—jurusan yang sangat membutuhkan nilai mata pelajaran eksakta minimal dengan poin afektif B. Bila Chouji mendapatkan nilai E untuk pelajaran fisika, sudah dapat dipastikan pemuda bertubuh besar itu tidak dapat meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang kuliah.

"Oh." Shiranui_-sensei_ melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Begitu. Lain kali, janganlah bertingkah mencurigakan seperti itu." Lalu, guru yang kerap memakai bandana terbalik di kepalanya itu melangkah menjauh dari meja Sakura.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menatap lembar ujiannya dengan tatapan putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaahhhh... Tes tadi sulit sekali!"

Saat ini kantin Konoha High dipadati sejumlah besar siswa-siswi kelas sepuluh. Konoha High menetapkan sistem perbedaan waktu istirahat antar angkatan, sehingga siswa-siswi kelas sepuluh hanya bisa bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya ketika jam makan siang. Urutan jam istirahatnya adalah: kelas 11, kelas 10, kelas 12.

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi kantin, wajahnya tampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan lima dari dua puluh soal fisika yang tersedia di lembar ujian. Itu pun belum pasti benar semua. Tiga nomor ia kerjakan sendiri dengan rumus 'asal tebak', dua soal lagi ia mencontek punya Shikamaru saat ujian akan dikumpulkan.

Pemuda berambut kuncir seperti nanas itu melirik gestur Sakura melalui sudut matanya. "Che, _mendokusei_... Untuk apa Shiranui_-sensei_ memberikan tes menyebalkan seperti itu? Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tapi punyamu selesai semua, kan?" tanya Chouji yang sedari tadi sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sekantong _popcorn_ dari dalam tas. "Dasar jenius." —**breekkk**— "Mau, Sakura-_chan_?" Ia menyodorkan kantong popcorn-nya, menawari Sakura yang tampak lesu.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Chouji." Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lengannya. "Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!"

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Kadang-kadang Sakura berlebihan. "Tes tadi kan hanya mengulang pelajaran minggu lalu. Gerak sentripetal, 'kan?"

Bibir Sakura maju beberapa mili, mencibir. "Kau kan jenius, Shikamaru. Tidak usah belajar pun bisa," katanya dari balik topangan lengannya. "Aaaarrrggghhh... Kuharap aku tidak usah kuliah di jurusan IPA nantinya."

"Kita masih kelas sepuluh lho, Sakura-_chan_." Kraus. Kraus. Chouji mengunyah _popcorn_-nya dengan semangat. "Masih ada dua setengah tahun untuk berpikir mengenai kuliah."

"Benar." Kini Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. "Masih cukup lama untuk berpikir. Minta dong, Chouji." Tangan kanannya terulur mendekati kantong kertas yang menjadi wadah _popcorn_ Chouji, namun tidak berhasil menggapainya karena pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu menjauhkan kudapannya dari jangkauan Sakura. "Hei, peliiit...!"

"Penawaranku hanya berlaku satu kali, Nona." Chouji meleletkan lidahnya. "Karena kau sudah menolaknya tadi, tidak ada penawaran kedua."

Kedua pipi Sakura menggembung kesal. Temannya yang satu ini memang terkenal pelit untuk urusan makanan. Sakura tahu bahwa meskipun tadi ia menerima tawaran _popcorn_ itu, Chouji tetap tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk mengambil yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, minimal saat pengambilan pertama—dan terakhir—tadi, ia bisa meraup segenggam _popcorn_ untuk dicemil.

Si rambut nanas malah mendengus menyaksikan tingkah kedua teman dekatnya itu. Malas-malasan, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju _vending machine_ di sudut kantin untuk membeli kopi kalengan. Tak lupa jus jeruk kalengan untuk Sakura, dan teh hijau untuk Chouji.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura saat menerima kaleng berwarna oranye cerah itu. "Nanti kuganti uangmu."

"Terima kasih." Chouji ikut-ikutan. "Nanti kutambah utangku," imbuhnya sambil nyengir, membuat Shikamaru keki. "Oh ya, setelah ini pelajaran seni ya? Haaaaahhhh..."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman geli. Chouji memang tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran seni. Pertama, tidak ada siswi yang benar-benar cantik di kelas mereka, jadi ia tidak bisa mencuci mata dengan memandangi para gadis. Kedua, Hatake-_sensei_ terlalu bertindak sebagai kritikus, dan bukannya sebagai pengajar. Dan ketiga, walaupun ada guru cantik macam Shizune-_sensei_, Chouji ogah menjadi _sandsack_ bagi wanita itu karena ia paling sering fals dalam menyanyi.

"_Mendokusei_," dengus Shikamaru lagi.

Mulut Sakura baru saja terbuka untuk membalas perkataan mereka berdua tentang pelajaran seni favoritnya ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja mereka.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya gadis itu. Matanya sangat biru. Cantik.

Sakura mendongak dan memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salah satu peserta audisi SMF yang gagal mendapatkan peran di seleksi pemeran utama." Tangan putihnya yang mulus menyibakkan poni pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya. "Siswi kelas C."

Gadis bermata emerald itu ber-ahh ria, menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kalau tidak salah, Yamanaka Ino pernah bergabung dengan klub tari di Konoha High, namun pernah absen sebulan karena cedera. Berusaha tak kentara, Sakura memperhatikan Ino dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Modis dan feminin. Jelas sekali ia merawat rambutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Oh." Ino seolah tersadar akan tujuan awalnya mendatangi Sakura. "Tadi Shizune-_sensei_ bilang, pelajaran seni untuk kelas sepuluh hari ini diganti dengan seleksi pemain figuran untuk drama SMF, dan sebagai orang yang mendapatkan peran utama, kau diminta hadir." —"_Yeaaahhh...!_" pekik Chouji senang— "Ajak Uchiha-_san_ juga," tutur gadis itu.

"Eh, baiklah..." Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. _Berada satu ruangan dengan kedua iblis kembar itu?_ _Crap._ "Terima kasih—eh..."

Ino tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. "Panggil saja Ino. Kau boleh kupanggil Sakura?"

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ino."

Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. _Kelihatannya Ino gadis yang baik dan ramah,_ pikir Sakura. _Semoga kami dapat menjadi teman yang baik_—gadis itu melirik Chouji dan Shikamaru yang kini tengah membicarakan rencana mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bebas di pelajaran seni—_seperti aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang seni tampak lengang karena tidak dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang seharusnya mengikuti pelajaran seni. Sebagai ganti dari penghuni kelas sepuluh B yang dijadwalkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, yang ada di sana adalah siswa-siswi yang merupakan calon peserta drama musikal yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu bersama Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari pemeran-pemeran yang sebelumnya terpilih juga. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin, ada Juugo yang memerankan _Beast_, Deidara yang memerankan Lumierre, Sasuke yang memerankan Prince Adam, dan... pemeran Mrs. Potts, Karin.

Gadis itu agak tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa di antara para siswa yang hadir terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang berkacamata. Karin. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu sedikit sinis pada Sakura karena gadis berambut _cherry blossom_ itu bisa mendekati Sasuke, bahkan menjadi pasangan dalam drama musikal kali ini. Dan juga merebut peran utama yang biasa dimainkannya selama tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kali ini, Karin tampak mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian mendengus dan membuang muka.

Shizune-_sensei_ memerintahkan agar semua siswa-siswi yang berada di ruangan itu untuk mengambil tempat duduk sehingga ia bisa memulai penjelasan singkat mengenai audisi pemeran-pemeran pembantu hari ini. Ragu-ragu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari tempat kosong, karena tempat duduk-tempat duduk yang tersisa berada dalam radius dua meter dari Karin—di mana ia akan bisa mendengar si kacamata itu membicarakan dirinya. Melalui ekor matanya, ia menemukan sebuah tempat kosong di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Dikiranya ia akan menderita karena harus duduk di dekat nenek lampir seperti Karin. Cepat-cepat ia menuju tempat Sasuke duduk dan segera mengenyakkan dirinya pada permukaan empuk kursi sebelum Shizune-_sensei_ mengomel.

"Tak kusangka kau mau datang," kata Sakura pada Sasuke, sekedar berbasa-basi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya melirik Sakura sedikit. "Kukira kau akan mundur dari drama ini."

"Hn." Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura ikut memandang ke depan—ke tempat Shizune-_sensei_ dan Hatake-_sensei_ berada.

Wanita berambut pendek itu memegang sebuah gulungan tebal kertas putih—dugaan Sakura, itu adalah naskah drama yang harus dipelajari—sebelah kaki jenjangnya yang mengenakan sepatu berhak warna hitam mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai dengan gerakan tidak sabar. Setelah dirasanya seisi ruangan cukup tenang, ia memulai pengarahan.

"Hari ini kita semua akan mengadakan seleksi untuk menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang memerankan tokoh figuran di drama musikal kali ini." Pandangan mata Shizune beredar ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap wajah-wajah tegang yang bertebaran di dalam ruang seni. "Di sini kita telah mempunyai lima orang yang memegang karakter-karakter yang sering muncul dengan Belle sebagai tokoh utama"—semua pasang mata yang berada di sana melirik Sakura—"oleh karena itu, mereka berlima-lah yang akan memilih pemeran-pemeran figuran itu, supaya _chemistry_ antara para pemain lebih kental. Kalian berlima boleh memilih siapa saja untuk bermain, asalkan orang itu cukup handal dalam pengkhayatan karakter yang dimainkannya."

Mulut Sakura kontan menganga karena kaget. Sasuke yang di sebelahnya tetap memasang wajah datar, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Semua yang berada di sini boleh mengajak teman-teman kalian untuk mengikuti seleksi nanti sepulang sekolah." Hatake-_sensei_ yang sedari tadi diam saja di kursinya angkat bicara. "Dan semua dipastikan _berperan_ dalam drama musikal ini. Bila tidak terpilih untuk bermain di atas panggung, kalian tetap akan menjadi _music arrangement_, tim dekor, maupun... tukang bersih-bersih."

Terdengar gumaman tidak setuju dari para murid. Tentu saja mereka tidak setuju untuk menjadi _cleaning service_, tapi tentu saja kata-kata Hatake-_sensei_ tak bisa dilanggar.

Shizune mendesis pelan ketika ruangan menjadi gaduh. Kemudian ia memandang Sakura yang tampak tegang di tempat duduknya. "Haruno, selaku pemeran utama, seleksi ini kuserahkan padamu."

Wajah Sakura pucat seketika. Kedua guru yang seharusnya mengurusi semua tetek-bengek daram musikal itu malah berlalu dari ruangan itu. Benar-benar iblis kembar!

"Wah, wah..." Kakashi bersedekap ketika Shizune menutup pintu ruangan dan meninggalkan gegap-gempita yang langsung terjadi di dalam sana. "Bagaimana mungkin kita serahkan semuanya pada Haruno-_san_? Meskipun kuakui ia sangat bagus dalam seleksi kemarin, itu bukan berarti kita bisa seenaknya melimpahkan tugas padanya."

Wanita berkulit putih yang kini berjalan di sisinya tersenyum. "Kurasa, _chemistry_ antara pemain adalah yang paling penting dalam sebuah drama." Ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua lengannya, melancarkan peredaran darah. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana ketika kita berdua bermain dalam drama tahunan itu?"

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna biru menyelimuti hamparan langit yang terbentang di atas permukaan tanah. Tampak gumpalan awan putih yang bergulung-gulung menggelayut di tengah-tengahnya, memberikan gradasi warna yang berbeda ketika tertimpa sinar matahari. Angin semilir berhembus, memberikan kesan sejuk pada akhir musim semi, membuat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dikuncir semakin merasa mengantuk. Kelopak matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Kedua lengannya menyilang di bawah kepalanya, membentuk bantalan untuk menyangga sefalnya agar tidak beradu dengan permukaan lantai semen yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh gempal tampak tengah menikmati sebungkus keripik jagung dengan bunyi kriuk-kriuk yang memenuhi udara. Selain bunyi pecahan keripik yang dilumat oleh tiga puluh dua gigi Akimichi Chouji, tidak terdengar bunyi apapun lagi.

Setidaknya sampai lima detik yang lalu.

"Choujiiiii...! Shikamaruuuu...!"

**BRAK!**

Jeritan yang disusul bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru segera mengacaukan suasana tenang yang dibangun oleh kedua pemuda yang menghabiskan sisa siang itu di atap sekolah. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berlari ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut, mencengkeram kemeja putih seragam Shikamaru yang terbuka. Sakura menarik-narik kemeja Shikamaru, menggenggam ujung-ujungnya dalam kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk. Chouji yang semula hanyut dalam 'tapa cemilan'nya langsung beringsut mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Kriuuk. "Kau ingin melihat _t-shirt_ nanas yang dipakai Shikamaru?" Jari telunjuk gempal itu menunjuk _t-shirt_ putih bergambar nanas yang dikenakan Shikamaru di balik kemejanya. Shikamaru memutar kedua matanya dengan malas.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, kedua tangannya semakin erat menarik kemeja Shikamaru, seperti sedang merajuk. Shikamaru akhirnya berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kemejanya untuk menjauhkan kemejanya dari keadaan kusut (karena ia malas menyetrika ulang bajunya), pemuda itu kemudian duduk bersila di depan teman perempuannya itu. 

"Ada apa, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada malas, kemudian ia menguap. "Hoaaahhhh... apa si Uchiha itu bersikap brengsek?"

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menggigit bibirnya. "Bu-bukan... Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lantas?"

Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menekuk lutut dengan nyaman, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chouji. "Hatake-_sensei_ dan Shizune-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk memimpin seleksi pemain figuran."

"Hah?" adalah respon cerdas yang diberikan Chouji sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan mengucapkan "_mendokusei_" dengan suara pelan. Gadis berkulit putih itu mendelik kepada dua temannya, kesal karena hanya mendapatkan tanggapan ringan seperti itu.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu, sih?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal, membuat Shikamaru meliriknya.

"Memangnya kau mau reaksi seperti apa dari kami, he?" tanyanya dengan nada apatis.

"Hmmm..." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau menghiburku dan memberikan semangat karena aku menanggung beban berat seperti ini."

Sepasang alis Shikamaru terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menciptakan kerutan di dahinya. "Kau seperti bukan Sakura saja."

Tawa Sakura meledak.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Kriuuk. Chouji menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran. Apa Sakura sudah gila? Ia bertukar pandang dengan Shikamaru.

_Ia pasti sudah tidak waras, Shikamaru._ Chouji menatap Shikamaru dengan kedua alis bertautan.

_Pasti. Kalau tidak, ia bukan Sakura._ Shikamaru balas menatap Chouji dengan tatapan serius.

_Kalau bukan, lalu siapa?_ Kriuuk.

_Jangan-jangan, dia ini..._

"Hentikan telepati bodoh itu!" Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Chouji. "Mana mungkin aku sedih karena dilimpahi tanggung jawab seperti itu. Sesulit apapun, asalkan aku bisa menari di panggung, akan kulaksanakan!"

"Haahhhh..." Shikamaru kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai semen. "Terserah deh. Kau itu suka hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Tentu saja!" Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai dikibar-kibarkan oleh hembusan angin yang lembab. "Aku, Haruno Sakura, akan berjuang!" Ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

Chouji menatapnya sambil terus merogoh kantung keripik jagungnya. Pipinya terangkat dan membentuk senyuman. Demikian pula Shikamaru. Pemuda pemalas itu menatap langit sambil tersenyum, melirik Sakura yang sedang berdiri menantang permukaan biru langit. Tatapannya melembut.

"Nah." Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap kedua teman dekatnya dengan wajah inosen. "Shizune-_sensei_ bilang, siapa saja boleh ikut dalam pementasa drama musikal untuk SMF nanti, jadi..." Kedua mata _emerald-_nya berbinar nakal. "... bagaimana kalau kalian datang sepulang sekolah nanti? Aku sudah menuliskan nama kalian di daftar peserta."

Senyum itu langsung menghilang, baik dari bibir Chouji maupun dari bibir Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seleksi kali ini diadakan di aula. Sama seperti seleksi pemeran utama, di dalam aula terdapat para peserta dan suporternya. Di bagian depan terdapat meja—kali ini terdiri dari tiga meja—untuk kelima juri yang akan menilai. Suasana gegap gempita, sebagian besar peserta tampak antusias. Apapun agar bisa tampil dalam pementasan bergengsi di Konoha High, karena pertunjukan musikal di sekolah menengah itu sudah terkenal ke seantero kota. Banyak sekali pencari bakat yang datang di tiap pertunjukan guna menjaring siswa-siswi berbakat dari Konoha High, kemudian mengorbitkan mereka menjadi bintang tenar di dunia hiburan. Sebagai contoh, Karin pernah memerankan salah satu peran figuran utama dalam sebuah film layar lebar yang diputar bulan lalu.

Hanya _sebagian besar_ yang tampak bersemangat. Di barisan belakang, tampak dua orang pemuda dengan wajah masam duduk di atas kursi berlapiskan beludru merah. Ralat, yang seorang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tetap tekun mengganyang sekantong keripik di tangan gempalnya; sedangkan seorang lagi yang berambut nanas tampak sedemikian kesalnya hingga ingin menghancurkan aula.

Nara Shikamaru. Terjebak di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang berhasrat tinggi untuk mendapatkan peran sekecil apapun untuk bisa tampil dalam pertunjukan. Gara-gara ulah Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang menjadi juri sekaligus pemeran utama, ia menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan anak-anak yang akan diseleksi.

"Shikamaru, berhentilah cemberut." Kriuuk. Kriuuk. Chouji berusaha menghilangkan aura hitam yang bertebaran di sekitar Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan itu kembali mengunyah-ngunyah dan menyisakan kepingan kecil keripik pada jemari dan pipi gembilnya.

"Aku. Benci. Hal-hal. Yang. Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru dengan penekanan berlebih pada setiap katanya. Keningnya semakin berkerut pertanda ia semakin jengkel akan setiap menit yang ia habiskan dalam ruangan aula besar ini.

Kriuuk. "Tapi ini demi Sakura-_chan_."

Bola mata obsidian sipit itu berputar dengan bosan. "_Mendokusei_..." dengusnya, membuang muka ke arah lain. Diamatinya siluet lima orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pementasan kali ini—lima orang yang telah memperoleh peran hari Senin lalu. Kelimanya tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu, sama sekali tidak memedulikan ruangan yang riuh rendah oleh suara anak-anak.

Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, dan Deidara tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah dan serius—tepatnya, Sakura, Karin, Juugo, dan Deidara saling berdebat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati. Karin memaksa agar dirinya menjadi juri utama, sedangkan Deidara ingin agar Sakura yang menjadi juri utama. Sakura sendiri lebih menyetujui Juugo, karena Juugo sudah kelas dua belas, jadi menurutnya lebih berpengalaman. Sedangkan Juugo berulang kali bilang Sasuke saja yang menjadi juri utama, karena Sasuke orangnya tenang.

"Aku sudah lima kali menjadi pemeran utama!" bantah Karin ketika Deidara terus mendukung Sakura karena gadis _pink_ itu menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama kali ini. "Dibandingkan dengan orang yang baru pertama kali menjadi pemeran utama, aku lebih pantas!"

"Juugo-_senpai_ saja sudah berkali-kali memainkan peran dalam pagelaran musikal, namun ia tidak sombong sepertimu, un!" Deidara menyanggah bantahan Karin. "Dan, lagipula, un, Haruno yang kali ini menjadi Belle, bukan kau, un!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Bila keempat juri terus berdebat, kapan seleksi ini dilaksanakan? Empat puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak mereka semua tiba di aula, namun keempatnya terus berdebat sengit mengenai juri utama.

"Bisakah kita mulai?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Keempat orang itu langsung terdiam. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah.

"_Go-gomen_, Sasuke-kun." Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menunduk. Deidara dan Karin juga langsung terdiam. Juugo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana bila kau saja yang menjadi juri utama, Uchiha?" tanyanya seraya bersedekap, punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang dilapisi beludru merah. "Kurasa, kau sangat tenang dan mampu memutuskan dengan kepala dingin."

"Tidak," respon Sasuke cepat. "Merepotkan sekali. Semua juri punya hak mutlak untuk menentukan peserta."

"Tuh kan, _baka-_Karin, un!" Deidara mencibir, membuat gadis berambut merah panjang yang menjadi sasarannya memelototinya dengan ganas, seolah-olah ingin menelan si pirang panjang hidup-hidup.

"Ah," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Begini saja, kita tanya Shizune-_sensei_ siapa yang menjadi ketua juri!" Ia manggut-manggut sendiri setelah mengucapkan idenya.

"Pasti kau, Haruno, un." Deidara menuding Sakura. "Tadi kan Shizune-_sensei_ bilang ia menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab atas seleksi ini kepadamu."

Juugo memutar bola matanya, kesal karena perundingan ini tidak selesai-selesai. "Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan, bukan?"

"Tentu, un!" Deidara mengangguk mantap. Mata safirnya berbinar penuh semangat—semangat karena berhasl memojokkan Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu membuang mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sakura duduk—kelihatannya masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan semua temannya.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha?" tanya Juugo, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang diam saja.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa mengumumkan kalau audisi akan segera dimulai, Haruno." Juugo mengedikkan bahunya, melirik ke arah siswa-siswi yang mulai tampak bosan. "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, audisi seperti apa yang akan kita adakan?"

Mereka berlima baru tersadar bahwa mereka sama sekali belum mempersiapkan materi audisi sama sekali.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke bagian depan aula. Keempat rekannya yang masih sibuk memikirkan jenis seleksi yang akan mereka nilai serempak mengernyitkan kening. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan?_ Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Selamat siang, teman-teman semua." Sakura menyapa seisi aula, yang dibalas dengan gumaman selamat siang yang bagaikan dengungan lebah. "Maafkan karena kami semua terlalu lama berdiskusi. Kini, audisi untuk menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang bermain dalam drama musikal _Beauty dan The Beast_ akan segera dimulai, dan materi seleksinya adalah... improvisasi."

Seisi ruangan yang semula mulai menurunkan intensitas suaranya sontak mengembalikan desibel suara mereka. _Improvisasi?_

Bahkan keempat juri pun sampai tercengang dengan gayanya masing-masing—kecuali seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Improvisasi jenis apa yang Sakura inginkan?

"Mudah saja," gadis itu bertepuk tangan pelan, meminta perhatian para calon peserta yang mulai menyumbangkan suaranya untuk protes. "Kami—para juri—akan menyebutkan sesuatu ketika kalian berada di atas panggung, dan kalian harus mempertunjukkan akting yang mengembangkan hal-hal yang kami sebutkan. Misalnya, bila aku menyebutkan 'menangis', kalian harus berakting menangis dengan gaya senatural mungkin—jangan takut menjadi terlalu dramatis, ini 'kan drama."

Terdengar seruan 'ooohhh' yang bergaung di atmosfir aula. Beberapa peserta tampak manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan melalui sepasang _emerald_ miliknya, Sakura dapat melihat jelas Shikamaru tampak menguap lebar, dan Chouji tetap asyik menyantap keripiknya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali ke kursinya. Kini di hadapan kelima juri tampak setumpuk kertas putih yang akan digunakan untuk mencatat penilaian.

"Peserta pertama, Matsuri-san!" Sakura menyebutkan nama seseorang. Tampak seorang gadis berperawakan mungil berlari-lari ke arah panggung. Gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu mengamati sosok Matsuri yang kini menaiki panggung. Itu gadis yang waktu itu dicela habis-habisan oleh Shizune-_sensei_ dan Hatake-_sensei_!

"Malu-malu," kata Juugo sebelum Sakura sempat menyebutkan hal yang harus dikembangkan oleh Matsuri.

Dalam sekejap, ekspresi gadis mungil itu langsung berubah. Kedua alisnya melengkung turun, dan pipinya kemerah-merahan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengintip melalui sela-sela jarinya, dan wajahnya bertambah merah.

Karin memutar kedua bola mata _ruby-_nya, kemudian mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya. Menurutnya, ekspresi malu-malu gadis itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Peserta kedua, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sakura. Seorang Naruto mendaftar untuk ikut SMF? Seingatnya, ia sedikit mencela Sasuke ketika bermain basket. Ditatapnya sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah mantap ke panggung. Oh, si Dobe kan memang sedikit hiperaktif. Mungkin drama cocok untuknya, pikir pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Berada di konser _rock_," kata Juugo lagi. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, kemudian gadis bermata jamrud itu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tugas materi seleksi kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Juugo lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan drama seperti ini karena ia telah bermain selama tiga tahun.

Pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian itu naik ke atas panggung dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya yang seolah tercoreng enam goresan tinta yang identik dan membentuk kumis rubah. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, menebarkan senyum terpampang di wajahnya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia melonjak-lonjak di atas panggung.

"_WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!_" Pemuda itu berteriak-teriak dengan gaya seorang penonton konser _rock_ yang tengah terbawa suasana gila di konser itu. Dalam sekejap aula dipenuhi gema tawa penonton. Gaya jingkrak-jingkrak Naruto sangat natural dan tampak seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang yang menghadiri konser musik _rock_.

Kelima juri tenganga menyaksikan aksi gila seorang Uzumaki Naruto di atas panggung. Bahkan Sasuke yang merupakan teman dekatnya sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena bingung akan ulah Naruto. Benar-benar gila!

"_WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!_" Sol sepatu Naruto menambahkan efek yang luar biasa atas akting gilanya sebagai penonton konser. Dan pemuda itu masih tidak mau berhenti menyanyi sampai Juugo menyuruhnya diam.

Peserta selanjutnya adalah Tenten. Rupanya gadis bercepol itu masih belum jera mencoba audisi. Sakura tersenyum melihat ambisinya. Bersemangat, selain itu, Tenten juga pandai berakting. Ketika Juugo menyuruhnya untuk menjadi _cheerleader_, ia bisa memerankannya dengan baik.

Enam jam kemudian—saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam—Sakura dan rekan-rekannya selesai mengaudisi sekitar seratus tiga puluh lima peserta. Banyak sekali peserta-peserta audisi yang gila ketika berimprovisasi ketika berada di atas panggung, dan hal itu mempersulit penilaian, membuat kelima juri itu harus mengadakan rapat dadakan.

Di tengah-tengah rapat, Kakashi dan Shizune muncul di aula, membuat Sakura sedikit canggung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kedua guru itu masih berada di sekolah!

"Biar kami yang menentukan para pemeran." Tanpa basa-basi, Shizune menyambar lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di meja panjang itu. Guru cantik berambut hitam itu mengamati lembar teratas dari berkas penilaian itu. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

"Bukankah tadi siang _sensei_ bilang bahwa kami yang berhak memutuskan pemeran figuran?" bantah Karin tidak terima. Jelas sekali ia senang menjadi 'orang penting' dalam pertunjukkan ini. Sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Hatake Kakashi memelototi gadis berkacamata itu, membuat Karin menjengit.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Nona." Kakashi menyindir Karin dengan nada sinis. "Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat seleksi terlambat satu jam akibat sikap kepala batumu. Kami juga mengamati jalannya audisi tadi, jadi kami bisa menentukan dengan mudah, ditambah melihat catatan penilai yang _dengan baik hati_ kau tulis untuk kami." Guru berambut perak dengan gaya menentang arah gaya tarik bumi itu menekankan ucapannya pada frase 'dengan baik hati'.

Gadis berambut merah itu memasang ekspresi tidak suka, kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain.

"_Konbanwa_." Juugo memutuskan untuk berpamitan sebelum ada lagi yang berdebat dengan kedua guru seni maha kejam itu. Tindakannya diikuti oleh keempat pemeran utama yang lainnya. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari aula tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Kakashi dan Shizune, ia hanya membuka pintu dan keluar. Ekspresinya datar, seperti biasa. Deidara mengekori langkah-langkah Juugo, tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Karin meninggalkan aula dengan bersungut-sungut, masih tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih memberanikan diri berpamitan.

"Selamat malam," kata Sakura. "Terima kasih banyak, ehh—_sensei_..."

Tidak ada respon dari keduanya. Sakura pun berlalu dari ruangan itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak. Belum pernah ia pulang semalam ini dari sekolah, terlebih lagi karena terlibat dalam urusan drama. Tetapi, ia merasa bahagia—entah kenapa. Perasaannya terasa ringan bila mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mundur dari drama musikal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENGUMUMAN**

"**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL"**

**Drama Musical:**

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Belle — Haruno Sakura**

**Beast — Juugo**

**Prince — Uchiha Sasuke**

**Gaston — Hyuuga Neji**

**Lefou — Akimichi Chouji**

**Maurice — Sabaku Kankurou**

**Lumierre — Deidara**

**Cogsworth — Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mrs. Potts — Karin**

**Chip — Matsuri**

**Fifi — Tenten**

**Madame de la Grand Bouche — Sabaku Temari**

**Monsieur D'Arque — Yakushi Kabuto**

**The Bimbettes — Yamanaka Ino, Sasame Fuuma, Kurama Yakumo**

**The Enchantress — Tayuya**

**Orang-orang di Kota — Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata**

**Penjaga Perpustakaan — Aburame Shino**

**Penanggungjawab****:**

**Sutradara — Hatake Kakashi, Shizune**

**Koreografer — Hatake Kakashi**

**Penata Musik — Shizune, dibantu oleh Suigetsu**

**Kostum — Hyuuga Hinata, Karin**

**Dekor Panggung — Akasuna Sasori, Deidara**

**Lightning — Morino Idate**

**Scriptwriter — Aburame Shino**

**Tertanda****,**

**H. Kakashi**

**Shizune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Lagi-lagi lama _update_ ^^; maaf sekali yaaa~ WB parah (dan galau) menyerang saya selama bulan Desember~ hohoho

Juga maaf kalau deskrip saya jadi agak berubah. Ternyata _gore_ dan _white_ memang tidak bisa dipersatukan ==a Mungkin dalam kasus saya aja sih. LOL

Ngomong-ngomong, saya kan nyelipin _slight_ KakaShizu di sini, mereka ngomongin drama SMA... hahahaha, dan saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin _sidesotry_ tentang mereka D

**Special thanks to:**

**Amakusa Natsumi / ****Tsuki-chan123 / Kurousa Hime / RainyGlassWorld / selenavella / Green YupiCandy Chan / beby-chan / Made kun / Kira Desuke / safer / Hikari Shinju / Kaori . Yama / Kuromaki Shana / Hyory / Sharon Himawari / 4ntk4-ch4n / Namikaze Sakura / D kiroYoiD / DhaiNa Kaka-chan / Blanc / Hikari Meiko Eunjo / Michi-chan Phantomhive626 / Rievectha Herbst / aya-na rifa'i / Ekyzia / Fae-chan / Chousamori aozora**

Makasih karena udah lemparin _review_ ke kotak _review_ saya :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena telah membaca :D

.

.

.

Warm regards,

mysticahime

.

.

p.s: tolong baca bio baru saya ya~ *promo*


	4. Chapter 4

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season 1 : Primo**

**Chapter 4**

Kamis pagi...

Konoha High, seperti biasa dijejali oleh remaja-remaja pada stiap sudut koridornya, dipenuhi oleh hiruk-pikuk dari para anak Adam dan Hawa pada setiap jengkal spasinya. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta yang tak pernah sunyi terkecuali di saat libur panjang.

Di koridor depan yang menjadi penghubung antara pintu utama dengan bagian dalam gedung sekolah, tampaklah puluhan siswa-siswi yang bergerombol—berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas selembar kertas mengilat berukuran A1 yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman.

**PENGUMUMAN**

"**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL"**

**Drama Musical:**

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Belle — Haruno Sakura**

**Beast — Juugo**

**Prince — Uchiha Sasuke**

**Gaston — Hyuuga Neji**

**Lefou — Akimichi Chouji**

**Maurice — Sabaku Kankurou**

**Lumierre — Deidara**

**Cogsworth — Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mrs. Potts — Karin**

**Chip — Matsuri**

**Fifi — Tenten**

**Madame de la Grand Bouche — Sabaku Temari**

**Monsieur D'Arque — Yakushi Kabuto**

**The Bimbettes — Yamanaka Ino, Sasame Fuuma, Kurama Yakumo**

**The Enchantress — Tayuya**

**Orang-orang di Kota — Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata**

**Penjaga Perpustakaan — Aburame Shino**

**Penanggungjawab****:**

**Sutradara — Hatake Kakashi, Shizune**

**Koreografer — Hatake Kakashi**

**Penata Musik — Shizune, dibantu oleh Suigetsu**

**Kostum — Hyuuga Hinata, Karin**

**Dekor Panggung — Akasuna Sasori, Deidara**

**Lightning — Morino Idate**

**Scriptwriter — Aburame Shino**

**Tertanda****,**

**H. Kakashi**

**Shizune**

Pementasan musikal adalah sebuah ciri khas yang dipegang teguh oleh Konoha High semenjak sedekade silam, pamornya tak pernah surut meskipun ekstrakurikuler lainnya yang terdaftar dalam tabel kegiatan sekolah juga menyandang peringkat yang baik di bidang-bidang yang mereka geluti. Namun—entah mengapa—stereotip musik-lah yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di mata anak-anak. Seolah-olah musik adalah 'nyawa' dari sekolah itu.

"Terlambaaaaatttt~!"

Seorang gadis berambut _cotton candy_ berlari-lari mendekati gerbang sekolah yang nyaris ditutup. Sepertinya terlambat adalah kebiasaan yang mendarah daging pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu memberikan cengiran lebar pada Jiraiya, penjaga pintu sekolah, kemudian ia berlari-lari ke dalam gedung sekolah yang berada sekitar lima puluh meter dari gerbang utama.

"Sakura!" Ino menyeruakkan kepalanya dari kerumunan di depan poster ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut sebahu itu. Sakura yang tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hai! _Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ino!" Sakura menembus kerumunan yang mulai berkurang itu dan mendekati Ino. Melalui kedua matanya yang berwarna giok, ia menatap teman barunya yang berseri-seri itu. "Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerling ke arah kertas _glossy_ berukuran raksasa yang menempel pada permukaan papan pengumuman. Sakura mengikuti arah lirikan matanya. "Aku terpilih untuk memerankan salah satu _the bimbettes_!"

"Wah, selamaaaatt!" Sakura segera menyalami Ino yang kini melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sejujurnya, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu agak meragukan terpilihnya Ino karena saat audisi, gadis bermata akuamarin itu agak sedikit... kurang menjiwai improvisasinya? Terlalu datar untuk sebuah pengembangan naskah secara spontan.

"Terima kasiiiihhh..." Rona merah muda tampak pada pipi Ino yang putih. Tangannya menarik Sakura dari anak-anak yang mulai membubarkan diri. "Ayo kita ke kelas!"

"Ehhh..." Sakura yang diseret mencoba berhenti. "Aku belum mengambil _uwabaki_-ku."

"Ah," Ino berhenti melangkah. "Ayo! Kutemani kau mengambil sepatumu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teme_!"

Suara cempreng yang diekori oleh tepukan di pundak membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa?"

Kepala berambut durian kuning cerah dengan wajah menyeringai muncul di hadapan Sasuke, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gembira. Sasuke mendengus pada teman satu timnya itu.

"Kauuuu..." Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya—tanpa mengalihkan sepasang mata _onyx_-nya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ternyata kau mendaftar audisi drama itu, _Teme_! Dan menjadi salah satu pemeran utama pula! Wuuuu~" Naruto membuat efek suara dramatis sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengannya seperti burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya. Suaranya yang keras membuat beberapa anak yang berada di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik. Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto, merasa terganggu dengan desibel tingkat tinggi yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke—lagi-lagi dengan nada datar. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan festival seni itu.

"Ahhh," hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto—lebih tepatnya, hanya itu yang sempat dikatakan Naruto, karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung diserbu sejumlah pertanyaan dari anak-anak kelas A.

"Uchiha, benarkah kau menjadi salah satu pemeran dalam drama musikal itu? Kukira itu hanya isu bohongan."

"Tidak kusangka kau mau mengikuti hal-hal remeh macam itu."

"Kyaaaa~ Aku pasti akan menonton pertunjukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Pasti dramanya akan keren sekali."

Beruntung sekali Naruto sempat menyeret pemuda berambut hitam itu keluar kelas sebelum ia menjadi sandera cercaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu, menyebabkan koridor tampak lengang, tidak dipenuhi anak-anak yang berkerumun seperti biasanya. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengahnya. —tepatnya Sasuke setengah diseret oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tuh kan," Naruto mulai bicara, "apa kubilang waktu itu, _pasti akan membuat gebrakan besar_. Kau tidak percaya, heh, _Teme_? Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa anak basket yang sok _cool_ sepertimu mau mengikuti pementasan drama seperti itu."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah sok _cool_."

Kepala berambut jabrik itu menoleh, "Terserah. Semua orang menganggapmu sok _cool_."

Mereka berdua mendekati lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang—tentu saja—kosong melompong. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana—dua orang pemuda yang membolos pelajaran, kalau ini bisa dibilang membolos. Tangan Naruto mengambil sebuah bola basket oranye yang menganggur di sudut lapangan. Sepertinya, orang yang bertugas mengumpulkan bola basket itu kelupaan memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam jaring-jaring untuk disimpan di gudang olahraga.

"Yahh, aku bilang apa pun—" Naruto membidikkan bola itu pada _ring_ basket yang menggantung beberapa meter di depannya, "—percuma. Toh aku juga mendaftar audisi. Diterima pula." Ia melemparkan bola bergaris hitam itu, seakurat mungkin sehingga berpeluang besar tepat sasaran.

**Whuusshh...**

**Blash!**

Bola menembus jaring-jaring yang digantung mengelilingi lengkungan besi itu, menggoyangkan rangkaian tali, kemudian jatuh bebas ke permukaan semen cor, memantul beberapa kali sebelum menggelinding keluar lapangan.

Sasuke mengamati tindakan Naruto dalam diam, lalu pemuda itu bergerak untuk mengejar bola itu. Men-_dribble_-nya kembali ke dalam lapangan.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan—" **duk, duk, duk,** "—sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Ia melemparkan bola basket itu dengan asal ke _ring_, tanpa mengukur jarak maupun kekuatan sedikit pun.

**Blosh!**

Bola kembali menerobos keranjang setelah membentur bibir _ring_ dan berputar-putar sebentar di sekelilingnya.

Naruto nyengir, memamerkan sederetan giginya yang putih bersih. Ia berusaha merebut bola basket dari Sasuke yang sudah kembali memegang bola itu. Mereka berdua seolah-olah menari. Sasuke—menjauhkan bola dari Naruto sekaligus berusaha menerobos pertahanan kawannya itu. Naruto—berusaha merebut bola dari tangan si pemilik rambut _raven_ sekaligus menghalanginya mencetak angka.

"Yaaahhh, tapi aku pun tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan diterima dalam drama itu—meski jadi pemeran figuran," Naruto mengulurkan lengannya, berusaha menjangkau bola yang di-_dribble_ Sasuke ke arah belakang, "setahuku, Hatake-_sensei_ dan Shizune-_sensei_ tidak sembarangan meloloskan orang ke dalam jajaran pemain dramanya. Terutama orang irit bicara macam kau, _Teme_."

Sasuke meloloskan bola melalui celah kakinya, membiarkan tangan kirinya men_-dribble_ sebelum kembali melemparkannya ke tangan kanan, kemudian menerobos pertahanan Naruto. Ia melakukan _lay-up_ dengan sempurna. "Sebenarnya aku hanya menyanyi satu bait. Sisanya Sakura yang melakukan audisi."

Bola kembali memantul di lapangan. Naruto segera mengejar bola itu. "Siapa Sakura—ah! Yang menjadi pasanganmu itu yaaa? Aduuuuh, mesra sekali, sudah memanggil nama kecil~"

"Hn." Kali ini Sasuke yang berusaha merebut bola dari _dribble _-an Naruto. "Ia yang meminta."

Naruto tidak memedulikan topik itu lagi, ia mengganti topik dengan pembicaraan yang lain—sambil menghindarkan bola dari jangkauan Sasuke, melakukan _pivot_. "Tapi kau hebat juga, mendapatkan peran utama laki-laki—_yeah_, walau hanya muncul di awal dan akhir drama. Harusnya aku yang mendapat peran itu. Eh, bagaimana bila kau merayu si Juugo-_senpai_ untuk mengizinkanmu menjadi monster juga, jadi kau berperan penuh—tapi aku tidak yakin juga kau bisa berakting sekeren Juugo-_senpai_, _Teme_..."

Sasuke berhasil merebut bola, kemudian melakukan _three point shoot_ sebelum Naruto sempat mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Dobe_," katanya setelah menembakkan bola. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tampak begitu antusias ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring, ekuivalen dengan tiga puluh lima anak yang juga sebelumnya tampak sangat mengantuk setelah dua jam pelajaran diterjang oleh pelajaran sejarah. Tentu saja, pasalnya, hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama dengan seluruh pemeran drama musikal _Beauty and The Beast_ yang akan dipentaskan pada pagelaran akhir pertengahan musim panas nanti.

Dengan bersemangat, gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menyeret kedua temannya—Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji—ke ruang seni, tempat pertemuan itu diadakan. Chouji sampai protes karena keripik singkongnya tertinggal di ruang kelas dan ia tidak sempat mengambil cadangannya di loker.

Mereka berjalan menembus hiruk-pikuk di lorong. Ratusan siswa memenuhi koridor, tampaknya senang sekali bebas dari penjara tak kasat mata—ruang kelas. Ketiganya baru saja berbelok ke ruang seni ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang menyapa Sakura.

"Ino!" Sakura balas menyapa gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu dengan semangat. "Aku sangat berdebar-debar menunggu pertemuan pertama ini. Kuharap, kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sehingga latihannya berjalan lancar."

"_Pasti_ berjalan lancar," gadis pirang itu membalas dengan antusiasme yang sama.

Bibit-bibit dramatis menyebar di udara, membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji menarik diri dari kedua gadis itu. Kedua pemuda tersebut tahu, bahwa Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino sama-sama menggilai seni peran tersebut—berusaha untuk selalu terlibat dalam dunia itu.

"_Mendokusai_," umpat Shikamaru ketika berjalan mengikuti dua anak hawa itu. "Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kita terjebak dalam hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini."

_Krauk_. "Karena—" serpihan keripik menempel pada bibir Chouji, "—kau mengikuti audisi, Shikamaru." _Krauk_.

Bola mata _onyx_ Shikamaru berputar perlahan, sedikit-banyak ia menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti kemauan Sakura minggu lalu. Setidaknya, bila ia menolak datang saat audisi, ia akan didiskualifikasi dan tidak perlu mengikuti rapat perdana seluruh pemeran drama hari ini.

_Ck, menyebalkan_, pikir Shikamaru, duduk di kursinya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Karena belum ada klub drama resmi di Konoha High, sekolah tidak menyediakan ruangan khusus bagi para partisipan drama; mereka menggunakan ruang musik sebagai tempat berkumpulnya seluruh anggota.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang namanya tercantum dalam lembar pengumuman berukuran raksasa yang dipajang di mading sekolah—sekitar 30 orang; belum termasuk tim orkestra,_ band_, paduan suara kebanggaan Konoha High, anggota klub tari dan seni rupa, dan lain-lainnya yang biasa dilibatkan dalam pagelaran musikal sekolah swasta itu.

Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing. Segera saja ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, mencari posisi nyaman dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Bersikap apatis, seperti biasa.

Pertemuan yang diadakan hari ini adalah rapat perdana dari tim yang akan bekerjasama hingga akhir musim panas nanti. Tentunya, segala sesuatu mengenai struktur organisasi kelompok akan dibahas saat ini—juga metode latihan.

Ruangan yang semula dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk mendadak senyap ketika duo iblis Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune melewati ambang pintu. Suasana mencekam semakin intens, membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Nah," Kakashi mengucapkan kata pembuka setelah duduk di balik meja yang disediakan. "Sungguh senang melihat kalian semua datang ke pertemuan ini." —tentu saja merupakan basa-basi semata. Kedua mata Kakashi yang agak menyipit dalam lengkungan ketika tersenyum sama sekali tidak terlihat benar-benar 'senang' kan pertemuan ini. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu, karena Kakashi sendiri pernah mengaku bahwa ia tidak suka berbasa-basi. "Bagi yang pertama kali mengikuti kegiatan musikal seperti ini—selamat bergabung dengan saya dan Shizune-_sensei_. Bagi yang sudah pernah sebelumnya—halo! _Nice to meet you again_..."

Kata-kata bernada ramah dari Kakashi malah menciptakan horor tersendiri di kalangan siswa. Chouji mengunyah keripiknya semakin cepat.

"Cukup, Kakashi." Shizune-_sensei_ memotong kata-kata Kakashi-_sensei_ sebelum guru berambut perak itu bicara lebih panjang lagi. "Singkat kata, sekarang kita akan menentukan susunan tim dengan cepat. Kita memerlukan tim yang efisien dan bertanggungjawab. Anak-anak yang hanya mau sok keren dengan mengikuti pementasan ini _diharapkan keluar_. Segera."

Tidak ada respon, jadi Shizune melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nah, siapa yang mau menjadi ketua?"

Hening lagi.

Kata-kata singkat dan cenderung dingin dari Shizune membuat Sakura gugup juga. Hei, padahal kan ia pemeran utama! Seharusnya ia tidak segugup itu! Bahkan, sebelum ini, Sakura diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menyeleksi pemeran figuran, namun, sepertinya kali ini pemeran utama _bukan berarti_ ketua tim. Sakura memikirkan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi jabatan ketua. Alangkah baiknya bila orang itu juga berpengalaman—

"Kau mau mencalonkan diri, Sakura?" Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh pada Ino yang tengah menatapnya. "Ada... apa? Aku? Mencalonkan diri?"

"Yup," si pirang itu merapikan helai-helai rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak kusut sama sekali. "Aku akan mencalonkanmu, kau mencalonkanku. Bagaimana?"

"Ehh..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi ketua. Kurasa, aku akan memilih Juugo-_senpai_ saja untuk ketuanya. Kelihatannya _senpai_ cukup berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini—mengingat ia sudah kelas dua belas..."

Wajah Ino berubah masam, "Oh, baiklah. Padahal kau kan pemeran utamanya, Sakura."

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke depan. Ia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, membuat Shizune menoleh ke arahnya.

"Haruno? Kau mencalonkan diri?" tanyanya tanpa nada.

Seisi ruangan langsung menatap Sakura, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah karena malu. "Bukan. Aku... mencalonkan Juugo-_senpai_ sebagai ketua."

"WHOAAAA!" Sahut-menyahut terdengar ribut-ribut dari deretan kursi yang diduduki Juugo.

Juugo melirik adik kelasnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Dia?_ Menjadi ketua? Oh, yang benar saja... Ada orang yang lebih _pantas_ darinya. Contohnya... anak kelas satu yang kemarin itu.

"Kau mau, Juugo?" Suara Shizune mengalihkan perhatian Juugo.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajukan orang lain?" tanya Juugo, membuat semua anak berbalik menatapnya. Menolak nominasi?

"Adakah orang yang lebih memenuhi kriteria ketua tim kita?" Kakashi yang bersuara. "Jangan bilang kau menolak hanya karena malas berepot-repot ria."

"Sama sekali tidak." Nada bicara Juugo terdengar mantap dan meyakinkan. "Mungkin kalian semua berpikir _aku_ yang paling berpengalaman dalam bidang akting karena sudah hampir tiga tahun terus mengikuti pementasan di Konoha High ini. Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang lebih hebat dariku."

Shizune menghela napas. "Katakan siapa maksudmu. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele—terlalu banyak waktu yang dibuang. Jadi, siapa?"

"Aku terpaksa berbasa-basi karena tahu para _sensei_ akan meremehkannya," Juugo menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara lagi. "Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 1 A."

Kali ini, ruang seni musik benar-benar dipenuhi oleh bisik-bisik dan gumaman dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Sebagian besar tampak kaget, sebagian lagi bingung. Uchiha Sasuke kan atlet basket Konoha High, mana mungkin ia berpengalaman dalam akting?

"Juugo-_senpai_ serius?"

"Uchiha yang _itu_? Kurasa ia bercanda..."

"Memangnya Sasuke pernah berakting?"

Sakura sendiri juga kaget mendengar kata-kata kakak kelasnya itu, walau kekagetannya tidak setara dengan taraf kaget anak-anak lainnya. Ia memang pernah menduga Sasuke agak 'lain'—dengan mudah dapat menguasai panggung di saat berpasangan dengan Sakura kemarin-kemarin. Rasanya... hal seperti itu tidak dapat dilatih dalam sekejap. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak begitu luwes bergerak di panggung. Ia juga dapat menyanyi dengan baik—walau hanya satu bait dari lagu yang mereka bawakan. Seolah-olah... panggung memang merupakan habitat alaminya. Sebenarnya, _siapa _Uchiha Sasuke?

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—mencari-cari sosok yang identik dengan warna biru itu, namun, nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Apa ia tidak masuk sekolah? pikir Sakura bingung. Ia melirik Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak masuk. Kalau iya, si pirang jabrik itu pasti mengatakan sesuatu.

Jadi... di mana Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sendirian, Haruno Sakura menyusuri koridor yang menjadi penghubung antar kelas. Setengah jam lewat dari waktu pulang sekolah, Konoha High sudah agak sepi. Mungkin masih ada beberapa siswa yang belum pulang ke rumah, namun mereka tidak berkeliaran di lorong. Kebanyakan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kafetaria sekolah—sekadar duduk-duduk mengobrol maupun sekalian menyantap makanan yang masih tersedia. Tak heran, koridor yang dilalui Sakura pun sedemikian lengangnya.

Gadis itu berhasil menyelinap keluar dari arena rapat ketika suasana memanas. Karin lagi-lagi menentang Juugo—pemilik rambut merah itu sangsi akan pernyataan seniornya itu. Sebagai salah satu _fans_ Sasuke, Karin tahu bahwa hal yang dikuasai Sasuke selain pelajaran adalah basket. Sama sekali tidak tercatat bahwa Sasuke berpengalaman di dunia teater. Ketika topik beralih ke _gasshuku_—pelatihan musim panas—karena tidak bisa menengahi perseteruan Karin-Juugo, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kini, Sakura seorang diri mencari Sasuke, dan gadis itu tahu, bila ia bisa menemukan Sasuke di suatu tempat di Konoha High, tempat itu adalah... lapangan basket.

Tepat sekali! Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat siluet Sasuke dari kejauhan, tampak asyik dengan bola basketnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melakukan _rebound_—memantul-mantulkan bola ke papan yang menyangga _ring_ basket. Ia terus meloncat dan meloncat, mendorong bola kembali ke papan dan menahannya ketika bola itu kembali berbalik ke arahnya.

_Well_, seharusnya, semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, ia berada di balik dinding-dinding ruang seni musik, duduk manis mendengarkan kata-kata dua guru seni terkejam di dunia. _Seharusnya_. Namun ia berada di sini—di tengah lapangan basket—dan melakukan ratusan _rebound_ sampai bercucuran keringat.

Bukannya Sasuke membenci musikal. Sasuke menyukainya, serius, nyaris sama sukanya dengan basket. Hanya saja...

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menoleh, menemukan sosok gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sepanjang bahu berdiri di tepi lapangan basket sambil tersenyum. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang menyebabkannya kembali ke dunia musikal.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum ia menangkap bola basket yang baru memantul.

Sasuke men-_dribble_ bola itu sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Ekspresi ramah di wajah Sakura berubah drastis. "_KAU_ yang _ADA APA_," ia sengaja menekankan intonasi pada beberapa kata. "Bukannya kau harus mengikuti pertemuan? Mengapa malah bermain basket sendirian seperti ini?"

"Oh," Sasuke berlagak cuek, ia memutar-mutar bola di ujung jari. "Bagaimana rapatnya? Asyik?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menghempaskan diri di tengah lapangan, duduk selonjoran dengan kedua lengan menopang tubuh dari belakang. "Ada debat seru antara Karin-_senpai_ dan Juugo-_senpai_."

"Oh," kata Sasuke lagi. "Siapa yang menang?"

"Hmmm," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak ada. Topik langsung diubah oleh Iblis Wanita." Iblis Wanita adalah sebutan dari anak-anak Konoha High untuk Shizune-_sensei_ yang merupakan salah satu dari dua iblis kembar. Hatake-_sensei_ mendapat julukan 'terhormat' Iblis Jantan.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia ikut duduk, agak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, memain-mainkan bola basket yang ia letakkan di permukaan semen.

"Juugo-_senpai_ mengajukanmu untuk menjadi ketua tim," celoteh Sakura, membuat Sasuke mendongak kaget. Pemuda bermata hitam itu berhenti memain-mainkan bola basket berwarna oranye itu, sepasang matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh yang tak dapat dimengerti.

"Kenapa aku?" akhirnya ia bersuara—datar seperti biasa. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menjadi ketua tim yang akan mengkoordinasi pagelaran musikal kali ini. "Bukankah masih banyak orang lain?"

"Emm, entahlah," Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Juugo-_senpai_ bilang kau punya pengalaman di bidang akting—hei, apa itu benar? Kurasa, agak aneh juga mengingat kau dapat menguasai panggung dengan mudahnya ketika tampil bersamaku. —_bukannya aku meremehkanmu_, hanya saja... rasanya mustahil mengingat kau... seorang atlet basket."

Sasuke diam saja, ia tidak berniat bicara panjang-lebar mengenai masalah akting dan sebagainya. Alih-alih membenarkan atau menyanggah, ia malah berkelit, "Hanya satu bait, dan lagi... siapa yang tidak mengenal lagu Taylor Swift?"

"Orang idiot yang mengurung dirinya di gua terpencil di salah satu bagian kaki gunung Denali," tawa Sakura. Gadis itu tampak lebih santai sekarang. "Hei, katanya, untuk pelatihan drama awal... kita akan mengadakan _gasshuku_."

"Hn." Sasuke menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Pelatihan. Di mana?"

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jelas, ia tidak tahu di mana _gasshuku_ itu akan dilaksanakan—ia kan tadi keluar saat awal-awal penjelasan.

—tunggu. _Gasshuku_. Musim panas.

"Mungkin di pantai terdekat? Musim semi lalu, kudengar peserta pagelaran ikut _hanami_ bersama, mungkin kali ini kita semua akan melihat _hanabi_ bersama juga?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—kesimpulan rapat: ketua—Kiritani Juugo, wakil—Akagami Karin, sekretaris—Yamanaka Ino..."

Mereka berdua berhasil menyelinap ke dalam ruang seni musik—Sakura dan Sasuke—tepat beberapa saat sebelum kesimpulan rapat hari itu selesai. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Ino, Sakura duduk agak jauh dari gadis pirang itu; di sebelah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dan Chouji yang mengulum permen terakhirnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Chouji dengan suara rendah—menghindari sindiran sinis dari Hatake-_sensei_ dan Shizune-_sensei_. Pipi gembulnya bergerak-gerak, seirama dengan pergerakan permen di dalam mulutnya.

"Urusan dengannya." Dengan gerakan tak kentara, Sakura mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian mata _emerald_-nya melirik Shikamaru yang pulas dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_. "Sejak kapan ia tidur?"

"Sejak pertemuan dimulai."

Sakura menatap gemas teman berambut nanasnya itu. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Shikamaru yang dapat diraihnya melewati tubuh gempal Chouji. "Hei, bangun!" bisiknya.

"Hmmmmm..." Terdengar gumaman pelan dari bibir pemuda itu, namun kedua matanya tak kunjung terbuka.

"Dasar," Sakura menggerutu pelan, kembali menghadap ke depan.

"—_gasshuku_ akan diadakan selama tiga hari dua malam di sekolah—" **sekolah?** Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Latihan drama itu... di sekolah? "—cukup bawa keperluan seadanya, tidak perlu membawa _hairdryer_—" seruan tidak terima dari arah Karin dan Ino, "—cemilan—" kali ini gerutuan Chouji, "—cukup membawa pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi. Itu saja. Oh ya, _gasshuku_ akan diadakan selepas ujian akhir semester."

Ujian akhir semester! Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mendadak panik. Minggu depan sudah ujian! Dan ia belum belajar sama sekali...

Sakura melirik Chouji yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu juga memucat. Dugaan Sakura, Chouji pun sama seperti dirinya, belum belajar sama sekali. _Skakmat_! Kemungkinan besar, nilai merah akan menghiasi kertas keduanya.

Tepat saat itu, Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"Huaaaahhhh~" Ia menguap lebar-lebar—untungnya tidak terlalu keras sehingga dua guru kejam itu tidak mendengar. Nara Shikamaru menoleh pada kedua temannya—ia baru menyadari Sakura duduk di sebelah Chouji. "Hei, ada apa? Mengapa wajah kalian pucat begitu?"

Dasar orang jenius yang tidak peka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

FIUH! _Finally_~ Hampir setengah tahun cerita ini _stuck_, hehe. Maaf karena lama di-_update_, dan maaf juga _update_ kali ini pendek *digampar*

Aku selalu suka saat-saat penulisan UadM ini :) Meski kadang harus mikir beberapa kali sebelum ngetik kata-katanya, aku tetep sukaaaaa XD Mungkin karena _genre-_nya drama ya, jadi bisa nulis sesuka hati? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal _genre_, mungkin diubah ya. Drama jadi posisi awal, dan... _slight friendship-romance_, hehehe. =P

Betewe, adakah yang kangen dengan cerita ini? #ngarepamatsihlo

Kali ini aku lagi males bikin _review reply_. Biasanya lewat PM kan? Tapi akhir-akhir ini PM-ku agak _error_ setelah PM-Pman panjang sama _author_ dari Kanada, jadi yaaa... males aja buka PM gara-gara selalu ada tanda _new message_ padahal ga ada apa-apa. Tapi makasih banget lho yang udah _review_ _chapter_ lalu. Hehe :D

**Namikaze Sakura / Rievectha Herbst / 4ntk4-ch4n / Hikari Shinju / Uchiha Vnie-chan / Haruchi Nigiyama / Amakusa Natsumi / Kira Desuke / Ryosuke Michih626 / 7color / Triantafylla / Matsumoto Tsuki / Sorane Aiwa / beby-chan / Park Gyu Mi / Kurousa Hime / D kiroYoiD / Green YupiCandy Chan / Melody chang**

_Review_-nya kubaca semua lho, cuma ga dibales aja, hehe.

Seneng deh ada yang nemuin _hints_ ShikaSaku XP Ga tau kenapa, aku lagi suka _pair_ itu aja, hehehe~ Dan buat yang ngerasa 'gimana gitu' sama _bio_ FFn-ku desember kemaren, soriiiiii! Bukannya apa-apa kok, cuma ngeluarin uneg-uneg aja ._.

Makasih udah baca **ABA** yang panjang nan gaje ini.

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 23 Mei 2011, 11.47 a.m**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai, maaf saya mengedit _chapter_ ini :p Rasanya ada beberapa bagian yang kurang tereksplor dan perlu digali lagi. Jadi, ya saya edit di adegan **kamar** **Sasuke** dan **telepon**. Semoga terasa lebih baik~

Terima kasih untuk **blackcurrent626** dan **Uchiha** **Vnie-chan** ^_^

Selamat membaca!—_I've_ _tried_ _my_ _best~_

.

.

.

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames about Pairing(s) Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season 1 : Primo**

**Chapter 5**

"Hhh... Merepotkan..."

Hari Sabtu **seharusnya**—harap diperhatikan baik-baik bahwa kata 'seharusnya' ditulis dengan format _bold_—menjadi hari libur tak resmi anak-anak sekolah menengah se-Jepang. Se. Ha. Rus. Nya. Seharusnya hari Sabtu merupakan hari terindah untuk bermalas-malasan di teras rumah sambil memandangi awan bagi Shikamaru.

Sekali lagi: **se. Ha. Rus. Nya.**

Tetapi, tidak kali ini.

Sabtu kali ini, Shikamaru terpaksa berkencan dengan buku pelajaran—bukan, bukan belajar demi ujian semester. Demi main _Shogi_ di papan catur, Shikamaru tidak perlu belajar kelas untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Cukup mendengarkan penjelasan guru selama pelajaran (dengan terkantuk-kantuk) pun seorang Nara Shikamaru bisa mendapat nilai di atas 90.

Kali ini, ia mengajari orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah kedua teman dekatnya, Haruno Sakura dan Akimichi Chouji.

Kedua anak manusia itu tengah memasang muka perang menghadapi buku pelajaran fisika yang setebal dosa, tangan kanan mereka menggenggam pensil mekanik dengan posisi sedemikian rupa. Berlembar-lembar kertas penuh coretan tersebar di hadapan mereka.

Kira-kira, mereka berada dalam pose yang sama selama dua jam.

—dan tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali dalam materi yang sedang dipelajari.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Krik.

"Aku tidak tahan!" Sakura mengempaskan dirinya ke meja, menempelkan kepalanya yang mulai panas ke permukaan yang dingin itu. Rasanya tempurung kepalanya ditonjok berkali-kali oleh Mike Tyson—sakit! Seumur-umur, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran fisika.

"Aku juga!" Chouji ikut-ikutan menyandarkan kepala di meja. "Perutku lapaaaaarrr~"

"Lebih baik aku menghapal naskah drama setebal lima belas sentimeter," gerutu Sakura dalam posisi yang sama, tangan kanannya memain-mainkan pensil mekanik itu dengan diputar-putar. "Atau menari salsa di kolam renang."

"Atau makan daging iga bakar seratus porsi sekaligus," sambung Chouji bersemangat. "Atau—"

"—CUKUP!" dengan tidak sabar, Shikamaru menyela kedua temannya itu. _Hora_, hari ini seharusnya hari libur_nya_—dan ia sudah mengorbankan liburannya demi membantu mereka belajar menghadapi ujian akhir semester. Apakah harus mereka membuatnya kesal dengan menolak belajar?

Kedua temannya memandang pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dua pasang alis mereka terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya keduanya bersamaan—bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, "_Mendokusai_. Kalian ini niat belajar atau tidak?"

Hening.

Rasanya pemuda berkuncir itu menjadi semakin tidak sabar. Betapa inginnya ia menendang kedua orang itu keluar dari kamarnya sehingga ia bisa bersantai menikmati hari libur.—tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin kedua temannya mendapatkan nilai jelek pada ujian semester.

"Chouji," ia menatap pemuda gempal yang sedang memasang ekspresi sekarat di wajahnya, "kalau kau mau belajar dan bisa mendapatkan nilai di atas B untuk semua pelajaran, aku akan membayarimu makan _yakiniku_ sepuasnya."

"Benarkah?" Liur terbit di ujung lidah Chouji—membayangkan makan _yakiniku_ gratis setelah ujian akhir semester yang meruntuhkan jiwa-raga membuatnya kembali semangat.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

—keajaiban, detik itu juga, Chouji langsung kembali bersemangat mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal.

Kini Shikamaru memandang Sakura yang masih tidak bergairah belajar. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya sehingga helai-helai rambut _sugarplum_ menutupi sisi wajahnya—Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tahu apakah gadis itu tertidur atau hanya sekadar menyandarkan kepala ke meja.

"Sakura...?"—entah memanggil entah bertanya; Shikamaru berusaha menangkap sepasang _emerald_ di balik tirai berwarna permen kapas itu.

"Mmmm," adalah pertanda bahwa gadis itu sudah separuh tertidur.

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat tinggi. Sempat-sempatnya Haruno Sakura tertidur di saat ia menghabiskan waktu _seseorang_ yang seharusnya digunakan_nya_ untuk tidur! _Geez._

"Ehm."—wow, perlu sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan untuk membuat gadis itu mau belajar. Sedikit 'ancaman' tak apa, bukan? "Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengikuti SMF bila nilai fisikamu D? Bukankah tidak mungkin Hatake-_sensei_ akan mencabutmu dari daftar peran utama?"

Bagaikan disihir, Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyambar buku fisika—dan 'sihir' itu disertai dengan jeritan, "TIDAK MAUUUUUUUU!"—dan diteruskan oleh bunyi gesekan kertas ketika halaman buku dibalik, juga saat pensil bergesekan dengan permukaan kertas.

Shikamaru mengembuskan napas lega melihatnya—kedua 'murid'nya belajar dengan serius; walau dengan sedikit ancaman. Ahh, ya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia bisa tidur sekitar setengah jam, bukan?

—dasar pemalas.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu penuh siksaan—itulah julukan yang diberikan setiap murid Konoha High bila menghadapi ujian, baik ujian tengah semester maupun ujian akhir semester. Mengingat hari-hari sekolah di Konoha High hanyalah dari hari Senin sampai Jumat, secara otomatis, sepuluh dari empat belas hari di dua minggu itulah yang merupakan hari neraka.

Pada minggu pertama, pelajaran-pelajaran yang bukan pelajaran utama—kira-kira sembilan pelajaran—dijejalkan pada lima hari itu. Menyusul, enam pelajaran utama pada minggu berikutnya, ada satu hari dimana dua pelajaran diujiankan sekaligus.

Otomatis, rasanya kepala para siswa akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Untung saja, dua pelajaran utama yang diujiankan pada satu hari bukanlah matematika dan fisika sekaligus. Bila demikian, bisa dipastikan bahwa bahkan anak-anak kelas A pun hanya akan mendapatkan C+ sebagai nilai tertinggi.

—meskipun begitu, tetap saja banyak anak yang menggunakan segala cara untuk mengerjakan ujian, guna mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Dan tentu saja, para guru memasang pengawasan lebih ketat, terutama untuk kelas B, C, dan D—karena di sanalah mereka menyebarkan anak-anak yang berpotensi menjadi pencontek ulung. Berbeda dengan kelas A yang memang merupakan kelas unggulan.

"Hei, kau!"

Sakura mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara yang memecah keheningan ruang kelas. Ia menatap guru yang terlihat sedang marah itu—Morino Ibiki, pengawas ujian fisika hari ini.

"Y-ya, _Sensei_?" Murid yang dipanggil itu memandang Ibiki dengan ragu-ragu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tangannya semakin mengepal.

"Serahkan kertas yang berada di dalam genggamanmu itu, Inuzuka Kiba!" Suara Ibiki mengeras, tangannya membuka paksa kepalan tangan Kiba yang berkeringat. "Cepat!"

Sakura kembali berbalik menghadapi soal-soal fisika di hadapannya. Sedikit bersyukur karena semalam ia tidak berpikir untuk menyiapkan contekan dalam bentuk apa pun—alih-alih terpikir untuk membuat contekan, dirinya malah terus bergelut dengan soal-soal fisika yang minggu lalu diajarkan Shikamaru padanya. Juga bersyukur karena sepertinya Shiranui Genma-_sensei_ berbaik hati dengan tidak memberikan soal-soal yang sulit seperti biasanya.

Ujian tinggal dua hari lagi...

.

.

.

.

"SE. LE. SAAAAIIII...!"

Teriakan demi teriakan dengan nada serupa berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah—seluruh penghuni Konoha High menjeritkan kata tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak resmi diperintahkan untuk terus-menerus menghadapi buku tebal selama dua minggu dan bertarung melawan soal-soal tingkat dewa—siapa yang tahan? Untung saja, tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang mengalami gangguan jiwa dan harus berakhir di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Sakuraaa...!" Sebuah panggilan bernada riang membuat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya, Yamanaka Ino berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambai dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai, Ino!" balas Sakura, bernada riang juga. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan—sepertinya segala formula matematika yang dipelajarinya semalam sudah menguap dari dalam kepalanya. "Akhirnya ujian akhir semester selesai juga, dan kita bisa memulai persiapan intensif untuk drama akhir musim panas nanti!"

"_Yeah_." Ino mengangguk antusias. Ia menggamit lengan Sakura dan keduanya berjalan menuju ruang seni—diekori oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji. "Jadi... bagaimana dengan persiapanmu, Tokoh Utama?" ia mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura terkekeh, "Ah. Tidak banyak.—lagipula kita belum mendapatkan naskah. Aku hanya menonton cerita asli Beauty and The Beast—animasi dari Disney—dan beberapa pertunjukan Beauty and The Beast dari panggung Broadway..." sejenak, gadis itu berhenti bicara. "... Broadway... aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa tampil di atasnya!"

"Aku juga," sahut Ino, dan keduanya tersenyum. "Semua pemain drama pasti ingin melakukan debut di Broadway, ya kan? Bagaimanapun juga, Broadway itu... _stepping stone_!"

"Setuju!" jawab Sakura semangat.

Kedua gadis itu begitu sibuk membahas Broadway dan artis-artis yang melakukan debut sebagai pemain film terkenal dari sana—melupakan kenyataan bahwa di belakang mereka terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang keduanya bicarakan.

"Mereka membahas apa, sih, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik beras. **Krauk. Krauk.** "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mengerti?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Che, _mendokusai_... Kalau ujian sudah selesai, berarti kita harus terkunci di ruangan _itu_ lagi..."

"Ha-ha..." **Krauk. Krauk.** "Sepertinya kau benci sekali dengan ruangan _itu_, Shikamaru—ada apa?"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Shikamaru, senyum malas-malasan yang selama ini menjadi _trademark_ pemuda berambut kuncir itu.

"Di sana, aku tidak bisa tidur siang dengan nyaman..."

"Pfftt, dasat!"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan berukuran rektangular dengan empat dinding berukuran nyaris identik, dipenuhi sekitar 30 entitas di dalamnya—berjejalan membentuk lingkaran luas dari kursi-kursi yang diatur secara sembarangan. Di salah satu ujung—sesungguhnya lingkaran tak pernah memiliki ujung, hanya saja sirkular yang ini sedikit 'bersudut'—terdapat dua kursi yang seolah-olah menjadi 'pemimpin' di sana, mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih banyak dari para pengisi ruangan—jauh lebih banyak daripada anggota lingkaran lainnya.

Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune, dua orang guru seni di Konoha High, tampak sedang menjelaskan panjang-lebar bagaimana SMF kali ini yang berada di pikiran mereka. Puluhan pasang telinga itu mendengarkan baik-baik setiap patah kata yang keduanya ungkapkan.

—oh, ternyata tidak juga.

Agak tersembunyi, di 'ujung' lingkaran lainnya, Nara Shikamaru tengah terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan guru-gurunya berbicara. _Well_, pemuda yang satu itu memang paling tidak tahan mendengarkan ceramah lebih dari lima detik—contohnya saja di kelas, baru saja gurunya mulai menerangkan halaman pertama dari _text book_, Shikamaru sudah pulas bersandar di mejanya.

Kalau saja Sakura tadi tidak mengancamnya agar tetap terjaga—dengan permusuhan abadi sebagai gantinya—Shikamaru yakin sekali dirinya sudah terhanyut dalam sungai mimpi semenjak tadi.

"...begitu. Pokoknya, pihak Konoha High berharap banyak pada SMF kali ini. Selain itu, mungkin SMF kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagi murid-murid kelas tiga yang berpartisipasi dalam—dan memang menyukai—dunia musikal untuk mendapatkan rekomendasi dari beberapa orang ternama dalam dunia ini." Jeda sejenak sebelum wanita berambut legam itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena itu kalian semua—"

Panjang sekali.

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ahh, lima menit memejamkan mata tidak akan membuat dunia kiamat, bukan?

"...Dan mengenai skenario, kami telah mempersiapkannya."

Mata Shikamaru terbuka lagi.

Wow, skenario. Bagian vital dari suatu pementasan musikal adalah skenario. Skenario yang baik bukanlah skenario yang menjelaskan secara detail mengenai pementasan yang tercetak di dalam lembar-lembarnya. Skenario yang baik adalah skenario yang mampu membuat para pemainnya berimprovisasi dan menghidupkan karakter yang mereka perankan di sana.

"_Yeah_!"—Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara kegirangan Sakura saat Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan skenario pertama ke tangan gadis itu. Dapat dilihatnya kedua _emerald_ itu berbinar-binar, mengilatkan semangat yang meluap deras dari setiap sel tubuhnya.

Mmm, seandainya Shikamaru juga memiliki semangat sebanyak itu...

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!" Satu skenario diacungkan ke udara, ditujukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke—yang ternyata tidak menyahut bahkan setelah namanya diucapkan tiga kali. "Uchiha?" Kakashi mengerutkan kening sambil mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu ke seputar lingkaran.

Kedua alis yang membingkai bola mata berlainan warna itu mengerut. "Kau lihat Uchiha, Haruno?"

"Tidak," adalah satu-satunya yang bisa gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu katakan—karena pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah... saat terakhir kali partisipan SMF mengadakan rapat—kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu, karena selama dua minggu ini kelas A seolah diisolasi dari kelas-kelas lainnya; menghalangi transfer contekan, tentu saja.

Mungkinkah kelas A masih mengadakan ujian tambahan?

Pikiran itu segera Sakura hilangkan dari kepalanya tatkala ia melihat rambut kuning Naruto di salah satu bagian lingkaran. Nah, Uzumaki Naruto saja datang ke rapat ini, tetapi Sasuke...? _Well_, Sakura tidak mau banyak berspekulasi, tetapi bukankah Sasuke lebih pintar dari Naruto?—maksudnya, tidak mungkin, kan, Sasuke ikut perbaikan ulangan yang pernah diadakan selama semester ini atau semacamnya?

Kalau begitu, mengapa lagi-lagi ia tidak datang?

Retorika; gadis itu sendiri pun tak tahu apa jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sabar menunggu hari Senin!"

Baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji sama-sama melirik sumber suara itu dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian mereka bertatapan, seolah berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

"Mengapa?" akhirnya Chouji mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Sakura begitu tidak sabar menunggu hari Senin. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah liburan musim panas, itu akan datang sekitar seminggu lagi, setelah kartu transkrip nilai kita sampai ke tangan para ibu, lalu kerutan di wajah mereka bertambah semilyar, lalu pita suara-pita suara mereka meledak, lalu—"

Tidak ada satu pun di antara Sakura dan Shikamaru yang tidak tertawa—perut mereka sampai terasa mulas karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan batukan tawa ke udara. Bila mau, Chouji bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berlebihan, lebih dramatis daripada Sakura yang notabene pemain drama.

"Kau cocok menjadi pemain drama," komentar Shikamaru di sela-sela tawanya, membuat Chouji menoleh kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggantikanku sebagai Belle?" Sakura ikut menggoda Chouji.

"Menjadi Bel—ah, hei! Belle itu 'kan perempuan!"

Dan tawa kembali berderai di udara.

Saat ini, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Konoha High. Secara kebetulan, arah rumah mereka memang sama, hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Kebiasaan pulang bersama ini sudah mereka lakukan semenjak awal SMP, dan terus menjadi rutinitas—terkecuali bila Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan ekskulnya. Shikamaru dan Chouji sendiri terlalu malas untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler manapun.

Chouji melambai-lambaikan tumpukan skenarionya di udara. "Gilaaa..." ia berdecak sambil mengamati bagian bawah kertas yang tertimpa bayangan samar. "Mana mungkin aku sanggup membaca skenario setebal ini?"

"Dialogmu itu sedikit, Chouji," timpal Sakura sambil memukul pelan pundak pemuda gempal itu. "Yang seharusnya bilang begitu kan aku."

"Makanya," Shikamaru menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, "buat apa kau mengikuti SMF-SMF itu? Benar-benar merepotkan..."

"Hei." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tidak setuju. "Bagaimana dengan tidur-siang-sepanjang-waktu? Buat apa kau terus-menerus tidur siang? Benar-benar membuang waktu!"

Shikamaru melirik gadis itu sekilas melalui ekor matanya. "Tidur siang tidak merepotkan."

"Bagimu tidak, tapi bagi orang lain, itu merepotkan," bantah Sakura. "Contohnya waktu kau mengajari aku dan Chouji belajar minggu lalu. Saat kami berdua kesulitan, kau malah tidur dengan pulas—sama sekali tidak membantu."

Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar tidak terima. "Kalian sendiri sudah memotong jadwal liburku hari itu—bukan masalah bagiku untuk mengambil hakku yang terampas."

"Kau ini—"

Tangan Chouji tiba-tiba menghalangi area pandang Sakura dan Shikamaru, persis seperti tembok pemisah, membuat keduanya berhenti berdebat.

"Mengapa kalian malah bertengkar?" tanya Chouji bingung, mengambil posisi di antara keduanya. "Pertengkaran kalian itu sama sekali tidak penting, tahu. Jangan meributkan urusan orang lain. Sakura, SMF. Shikamaru, tidur siang. Aku, makan."

Dan jitakan keras mampir ke masing-masing sisi kepala Chouji.

"Otakmu itu selalu berisi makanan, ya?" ledek Sakura sambil tertawa. Chouji hanya bisa meringis kecil mendengar sindiran temannya itu.

"Hhh... merepotkan." Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak ikut campur lagi. Bosan, ia memandang ke atas.

Langit biru yang diselingi oleh gumpalan awan membentang luas di atasnya, sesekali udara tak kasat mata berembus menggerakkan helai demi helai dedaunan yang menempel pada pucuk pohon. Cuaca yang cerah, sangat menyenangkan sebagai penutup hari ujian.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma musim panas." Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya, membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Memang hampir musim panas," jawabnya pendek, tapi mau tak mau pemuda berambut nanas itu tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya. Terkadang, gadis berambut permen kapas itu bisa bertingkah lucu.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma semangka dan es serut!" Chouji berseru semangat sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan. Tiba-tiba kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang sipit melebar memandang sesuatu yang sedikit terhalang tinjunya. "Oi, Sakura, Shikamaru."

"Apa?" adalah respon serempak yang diberikan keduanya sambil menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedari tadi memikirkan kuliner saja.

"Di sana ada kedai es krim—bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

Sakura dan Shikamaru saling pandang selama sedetik, kemudian keduanya tampak menahan tawa.

"Choujiiiii~ Pikiranmu isinya makanan meluluuu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam ini kedua mata _onyx_-nya menekuni layar lebar televisi pribadi di kamarnya. Visualisasi gambar gerak itu membentuk kompleks cerita dari musikal Beauty and The Beast—salah satu yang dipentaskan di Broadway sana. Setiap adegan ditangkapnya dengan baik, sesekali bibirnya menggumam perlahan.

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menekan tombol _pause_ pada _remote control_-nya, memejamkan kedua matanya yang terus-menerus menonton rekaman tanpa henti. Perih, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto mengantarkan setumpuk kertas ke rumahnya—ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena terserang flu parah. Sungguh aneh, terserang flu di awal musim panas, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Alhasil, Sasuke harus mengikuti ujian susulan lusa nanti.

Kemudian kedua iris hitamnya kembali menelaah baris demi baris yang tercantum di dalam kertas itu, sesekali mencocokkannya dengan adegan di layar televisi.

Tidak banyak dialog yang harus diucapkannya di drama musikal SMF ini—Sasuke mendengus.

Jadi, dia hanya perlu memasang tampang dan—emm—sedikit menari-nari di bagian akhir nanti?

Lalu, untuk apa ia diberi naskah setebal dosa?

**Tok tok**

Cepat, Sasuke menyelipkan lembar skenario drama SMF ke balik bantalnya, dan sepersekian detik kemudian wajah Uchiha Mikoto muncul di balik pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat puteranya tengah duduk di sisi ranjang, menghadap ke layar televisi yang berseberangan dengan dipan berselimut tebal itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanyanya, menciptakan celah lebih besar agar dapat menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam kamar sang putera. Didekatinya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, kemudian duduk di sisinya—hanya sedikit area yang tersisa di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang berselonjor, hal itu disebabkan karena Sasuke duduk agak di pinggir.

"Menonton rekaman yang diberikan Ayah dulu." Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menjawab datar, berusaha memberikan kesan ia tidak tertarik. Ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya, memberikan tempat untuk Mikoto yang hampir jatuh.

Sebelah alis Mikoto terangkat. "_Well_? Bukankah Ibu menyuruhmu untuk tidur?"

"Hn." Tak banyak bantahan.

Lengkungan tercipta pada bibir wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. "Bagus, sekarang tidurlah." Tangannya meraih _remote control_ yang berada di dekat tangan Sasuke, kemudian mematikan DVD _player_ dan televisi yang menyala itu. "Jangan sampai sakitmu bertambah parah."

"Hn,"—disambung bunyi derit pada kaki ranjang dan desisan udara saat kepala pemuda itu menimpa bantal.

Mikoto membenahi selimut Sasuke agar menutupi tubuh puteranya hingga ke leher. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Naruto datang dan memberikan tumpukan kertas—apa itu?"

"PR untuk musim panas." Tanpa sadar Sasuke bebohong. Tentu saja Mikoto tak mengetahuinya karena wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar. "Begitulah."

"Hmmh," satu embusan napas, "Ibu harap kata-katamu benar."

—satu putaran bola mata, diikuti pelototan mata yang nyaris identik.

Setelah Mikoto keluar dari area pribadinya, Sasuke mengembuskan napas kesal dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, lalu menarik keluar lembar skenario dari balik bantalnya.

Dari dulu, selalu seperti itu; ibunya sama sekali tak berubah. Selalu bersikap diktator dan otoriter—semua kata-katanya harus dipatuhi.

Terutama untuk yang satu ini—ia memandang lembaran skenario miliknya.

Sasuke terpaksa berbohong mengenai hal ini, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulang masa lalu. Cukup kali itu saja ia mengalaminya. Ia tak ingin terjadi repetisi untuk kali ini. Tetapi, dirinya juga lelah untuk berbohong. Amat menyakitkan rasanya untuk berdusta pada ibunya.

Sekali lagi ia menarik napas pelan.

_Haruskah...?_

Ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang mendukungnya—tidak sekarang, tidak nanti. Ayah, kakak... semua pada akhirnya akan membela ibunya, mengiyakan semua kata-katanya.

Ia perlu seseorang untuk diajak berbicara—atau paling tidak, ia membutuhkan seseorang berbicara sementara ia berpikir. Dengan gusar, Sasuke mencari ponsel di permukaan matrasnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat, menuliskan sederetan angka di sana dan menekan tombol _call_. Ditunggunya denyut nada sambung beberapa saat sebelum terdengar bunyi **trek** tanda panggilan itu dijawab.

"Halo, Dobe?" ia memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau punya nomor ponsel Haruno Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua sahabatnya, akhirnya Sakura bisa juga mengenyakkan dirinya di atas kasur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi mereka bertiga melakukan bermacam-macam perlombaan dengan syarat yang kalah harus menraktir es krim ukuran _triple_ bagi yang lainnya.

Yang kalah—tentu saja—Sakura.

Dengan miris ditatapnya dompet _pink_ kesayangannya. Tidak lagi tebal, padahal hari ini masih tergolong awal bulan.

"ShikaChou sialaaaannn...!" jeritnya kesal sambil memukulkan kepalan tinjunya ke kasur.

Rencananya, liburan musim panas nanti ia akan membeli beberapa buah buku yang sudah diincarnya selama setahun lebih—buku mengenai drama, tentu saja, dan juga beberapa novel yang sering dipentaskan menjadi drama musikal. Sakura juga berencana untuk mencari DVD yang memfilmkan Beauty and The Beast dari berbagai versi, baik versi kartun ala Disney maupun versi panggung.

—dan sekarang, ada sebagian rencananya yang harus dibatalkan karena kekurangan dana akibat Chouji yang minta tambah dua kali dan Shikamaru yang hanya memesan ukuran _double_, tapi memilih rasa yang harganya lebih mahal seribu lima ratus yen. Terkadang, sahabat bisa membuat kita menjadi miskin mendadak.

Getaran ponsel membuat gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu tersadar dari kesibukannya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat tas ransel kesayangannya. Ada telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

Keningnya mengernyit sementara ia mengamati nomor itu. Nomor cantik, ada tiga angka sembilan di bagian ujungnya. Pasti sang empunya adalah orang berkantong tebal—nomor ponsel dengan pola istimewa biasanya berharga mahal.

"Halo?" disapanya sang penelpon dengan ramah. Sakura tidak terbiasa bersikap angkuh pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Siapa tahu yang menelepon adalah agen teater ternama, atau malah—boleh saja bermimpi—sutradara film terkenal yang sedang mencari bakat baru untuk diorbitkan.

"_Hn._ _Sakura?"_ Suara yang asing, laki-laki pula. Tidak, sebenarnya cukup familier, hanya saja... gadis itu merasa tidak pernah menerima telepon dari pemilik suara seperti itu. Dalam hatinya, Sakura mereka-reka siapa si penelepon.

Oke, ia semakin bingung. Dari mana si penelpon tahu namanya?

"Ini siapa?" Ditunggunya jawaban dari seberang sana.

"_Sasuke."_

Oh lala~

Tanpa sadar senyum merekah di bibir gadis itu, _mood_-nya bangkit dari nol menuju seratus. Rasa kesal pada kedua temannya menguap begitu saja.

Sasuke—_partner_ dramanya yang sudah lama tak ia temui—meneleponnya! Terlebih lagi, tidak mudah bagi orang-orang untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Tidak teman-teman sekelasnya, tidak gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam _fans club_-nya.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura riang. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Mengapa hari ini kau tidak ikut dalam rapat SMF?"

"_Sakit,"_ hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Ooooo..." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, membuat rambut _pink_-nya bergerak tak beraturan. "Berarti... kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"_Hn."_

"Sakit apa?"

"_Flu."_

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau memang orang pintar, Sasuke. Soalnya orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu."

Di seberang sana, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Mengapa pembicaraannya jadi melantur begini? Tujuannya menelepon Sakura 'kan bukan untuk berbicara hal remeh seperti ini.

Ayo, Uchiha Sasuke, kendalikan topik.

_Kau_ berbicara, _ia_ mendengar. —berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya, tetapi tadi ia baru saja mengubah keputusannya.

"_Sakura."_ Panggilan datar itu membuat Sakura yang tadinya hendak memberondong Sasuke terdiam. Aura ceria yang semula menguar dari dirinya entah mengapa lenyap tak berbekas. Nada suara Sasuke sangat... serius.

"Ya?"

Ada helaan napas panjang di sana. _"Sepertinya..._ _aku_ _akan_ _mengundurkan_ _diri_ _dari_ _drama_ _SMF._ _Maaf."_

Dan telepon terputus tanpa gadis itu sempat menjawabnya. —ralat, sempat mencerna kata-kata Sasuke pun tidak! Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

...Sasuke mengundurkan diri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang hanya berkisar antara bola basket dan lapangan saja. Entah di manapun ia berada, entah apa pun yang ia lakukan, pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir di lapangan basket—memantul-mantulkan bola karet berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis berwarna merah, melemparkannya ke keranjang berjaring yang tergantung beberapa meter di depannya.

**Duk!**

Bola karet itu terpental cukup jauh dari _ring_ setelah ditembakkan oleh sang pemuda berambut hitam dari sisi lapangan.

_Meleset!_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran dari kulitnya, menembus _t-shirt_ dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

Pikirannya tak bisa fokus, tak ada satu pun _shoot_-nya yang masuk ke _ring_. Dan ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kalau saja saat ini ia sedang bertanding melawan Hyuuga Neji, maka Neji akan membabatnya dengan skor 300 – 0, ia yakin itu. Bahkan mungkin, melawan Naruto pun ia akan kalah 100 – 0 dalam dua kuarter.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya.

Percuma. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha untuk mencetak angka, ia tak akan berhasil. —tidak malam ini. Pikirannya sedang tidak ada pada basket, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada permainannya.

Sesuatu terasa merayap di hidung pemuda itu, dan ia membersit hidungnya dengan kesal.

Persetan dengan kata-kata ibunya yang menyuruh ia beristirahat. Berada di kamar akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak mau lagi berbohong pada Mikoto—selain berisiko tinggi ketahuan, ia juga tidak mau menimbun dosa.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas permukaan semen, bersila. Bulir-bulir keringat diseka dengan asal oleh punggung tangannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menciptakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya yang basah.

Apakah pilihannya kali ini tepat?

**-tbc-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halooooooo~! Lama tak bertemu dengan saya dan UadM ;)

Maaaaaaaaafffffff banget karena lebih dari 5 bulan ga saya apdet ini _fanfic_ ._. Saya dimaafin ga? Dimaafin ya? Dimaafin kan? Dimaafin dong~ #maksa

Maaf juga karena diksi saya menurun drastis. Udah lama saya ga bikin _fic_, kemaren aja bikin hasilnya kacau. Kuliah menggila u_u Bayangin aja, jadwal baru saya isinya kuliah-praktikum-tutor-kuliah-praktikum-tutor. Dan semua itu dimulai nanti tanggal 31 :(

Sekarang sih saya masih ujian susulan. Kemaren saya sakit pas ujian utama #dor

_Chapter_ ini agak pendek ya, LOL. Dan di luar dugaan. Dua bagian terakhir itu sama sekali ga ada di _draft_ saya lho (yang ngomong-ngomong, _draft_-nya udah nyampe _chapter_ 67 #plak). Mendadak kepengen aja bikin SasuSaku telponan, dan seperti biasa... garing. Krik.

Oke, balesin _review_ dulu~

**Vide** **shaki** hahaha, pasti asik tuh kalo mereka beneran duet, jadi Sasuke-nya ga pergi, jadi Naruto dan Sakura ga menderita XD Siiip, _side story_-nya nyusul yaw~ Fufufu, _hints_ di mana-manaaa~ Tengkyu yaaa :D

**selenavella** waduh, saya jadi ngerasa berdosa karena nelantarin _fic_ ini begitu lama ._. *liat tanggal _review_* Hahaha, saya juga orang yang ga peka, sayangnya saya ga jenius kaya Shikamaru =P Iyaaa, orang Bandung :D kapan-kapan ikutan _gath_ ya?

**beby-chan** huwaaaa, _fic_-nya dikangenin XP hehehehe, turunan Mikoto? Hmmmm...

**Di** **Chan** saya ngelanggar kode etik InoShikaChou nih, ya udshlah, hehe. Di-_googling_? O_o Saya ga bakal ganti _penname_ kok~

**Soraka** **Menashi** terima kasih sudah bertobat ^^

**Uchiha** **Cesa** halo Cesa-san :D makasih pujiannya, maaf telat apdeto~

**Dae** **Uchiha** kau selalu menangkap dengan baik _hints_ yang kutebar #plak Tunggu ntar aja yaaaa, ga akan lama lagi pasti kejawab kok! Hahaha, maaf lama :)

**Kira** **Desuke** kapan ya? Hahaha. Jadi kok hiatusnya Deb, hiatus bukan karena galaw tapinya, LOLz~

**Green** **YupiCandy** **Chan** uhuk uhuk uhuk, ini lama lagi #plak maaf lama yaaaaaa~

**Tsukiyomi** **Kumiko** ...ini Nna? #dzigh

**Rievectha** **Herbst** pentasnya masih lama ._. Hati-hati jarimu putus ya, jangan kenceng-kenceng gigitnya #dor

**Frozenoqua** ohh, jadi Beli ga kangen aku ya? T_T Pertanyaannya nanti kejawab di _chapter_-_chapter_ depan kkk~

**Park** **Gyu** **Mi** iya maap kelamaan aku ngapdetnya orz. Enakan nge-plotting doang daripada ngetiknya ternyata, Teh *disundul* Kakashi nyantai? Waduh, harus aku revisi nih. Kakashi ga boleh nyantaaaaaaiiii DX Istilah ilmiah? Iya ya? Aku aja ga nyadar loh ._. Tengkyu beraaaattts :*

**Sorane** **Midori** aku juga kangen sama _review_-mu! #plak Makasih :*

**Haza** **ShiRaifu** masa lalu Sasuke bentar lagi bakalan kubongkar kok! Hahaha :D

**Hikari** **Shinju** upppsss, _summary_ saya selalu apdet loh, wakakakak~ *disambit* Sabar ya ^^

**blackcurrent626** 626 pasti... Michi! #sotoy #dibuang Maap soal salah nulis itu. Sekarang bener ga?

**4ntk4-ch4n** maaf lamaaaaaaaa~ Jawabannya kita liat nanti, kalo ga di chap 7 ya chap 8 hehe :D

**Uchiha** **Vnie-chan** tak akan kuserahkan Cacuke padamu =3= #dihnyolot Iya kan? ShikaSaku, terus Sasuke buat aku, Chouji buat kamu~ Eh, Sasuke ga bikin video kaya Briptu Norman, dia bikinnya Keong Racun rasa semur #apadeh

_Yosh_, semua _review_ di _chapter_ 4 udah saya bales. Maaf ya kemaren ga di-_reply_ ._. Nanti-nantinya saya bales di sini aja ya. Soalnya saya males login buat ngecek PM #plak

Tengkyu for ridiiiiiingggg~! Jangan jadi _silent____readers_ yaaaa :D

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 25102011, 2.19 a.m**


	6. Chapter 6

**Último Ano du Melodioso**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2012**

.

.

.

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

-Needs No Flames Here-

.

.

.

**Season 1: Primo**

**Chapter 6**

_Gasshuku_ yang sengaja digelar untuk persiapan Summer Music Festival itu diadakan di halaman belakang sekolah—sebuah lapangan berumput dengan luas sekitar tiga kali lapangan sepak bola. Sebenarnya lapangan itu direncanakan untuk area gedung baru yang akan dibangun tahun depan, tetapi karena belum ada tindakan apa pun dari yayasan yang menaungi Konoha High, maka para peserta SMF memutuskan untuk menjadikannya area _gasshuku_.

Beberapa tenda besar telah didirikan di sana—untuk mereka tidur nanti malam, tentu saja. Totalnya sekitar empat tenda besar. Dua tenda untuk para pemeran, dan dua lagi untuk para anggota yang bertanggung jawab di belakang layar. Kedua guru seni terkejam sepanjang sejarah Konoha High akan berada dalam tenda yang sama dengan para pemeran.

"Di sini saja." Yamanaka Ino menarik lengan temannya yang sedang mencari-cari spasi untuk meletakkan barang-barang dan _sleeping bag_-nya. Temannya yang berambut merah jambu mengangguk dan segera melemparkan semua benda yang dibawanya ke lantai tenda; kelihatannya berat sekali.

Kening Ino mengernyit, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Maaf," kata Sakura sambil menyeringai, "tasku berat sekali karena membawa catatan akting, hehehe..."

"Tidak masalah." Ino mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. Gadis pirang itu menyapukan pandangan ke seisi tenda, mendapati beberapa pemeran lainnya telah mengambil _spot_ pribadi mereka dan menandainya dengan ransel dan barang-barang lainnya. "Mau keluar dan melihat-lihat tenda lainnya?"

"Boleh juga," Sakura mengangguk cepat dan menyambar ikatan rambut yang disimpulkannya pada resleting ransel dan membentuk kuncir pada bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin mendatangi tenda Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kau mau ke mana, Ino?"

Sejenak sang gadis Yamanaka terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Ikut deh," katanya setelah cukup lama berpikir.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Ino, kemudian kedua gadis itu melangkah keluar tenda sambil membicarakan topik-topik hangat yang terjadi di sekitar sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Shizune-_sensei_ dan Hatake-_sensei_, Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika mereka baru saja melewati pintu tenda. Cengiran muncul di bibirnya, menandakan bahwa pembicaraan ini cukup rahasia dan eksklusif.

"Hmm?" respon Sakura. Gadis itu memikirkan Kakashi dan Shizune yang _memang_ sering bersama-sama—mengingat keduanya memegang jurusan pelajaran yang sama—tapi ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di antara keduanya. "Tidak. Menurutku, _Senseitachi_ terlihat seperti rekan kerja biasa—"

"Kurasa, mereka adalah rekan kerja yang **terlalu** dekat." Tangan kanan Ino menyibak poni pirangnya yang menghalangi pandangan. "Kelihatannya, mereka sedikit terikat dengan—ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Sakura menoleh kembali ke depan dan menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan peregangan di depan tenda pemeran laki-laki. "Shikamaru! Chouji di dalam sana?"

"Yah," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuk. "Bisa kau membantuku melemparkan Chouji ke tenda sebelah?"—ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke tenda anggota laki-laki tim di balik layar—"Hari ini entah mengapa si _Nikujin_* sepertinya semangat sekali. Aku sih malas mengikuti _gasshuku_ seperti i—"

Satu lirikan tajam dari mata _emerald_ Sakura membuat Shikamaru terdiam. Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangkat bahunya seolah berkata, "yah, terserahlah."

"Perempuan tidak dilarang masuk ke tenda laki-laki, kan?" Sakura menatap kedua _onyx_ Shikamaru, memastikan agar pemuda kuncir itu tidak berbohong. Shikamaru mengangguk saja, karena memang tidak ada aturan bahwa kunjungan ke tenda lawan jenis _siang hari_ dilarang. Cukup yakin temannya itu tidak berbohong, Sakura pun merangsek masuk ke dalam tenda. Namun sebelum berhasil melewati pintu tenda, gadis itu nyaris bertabrakan dengan Naruto yang baru saja akan keluar tenda.

"Ups, _sorry_." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ditodong senjata. Kemudian senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya yang terbakar sinar matahari. "Ah! Kau pasti Haruno Sakura, pasangan _Teme_ di drama ini, kan?"

"Siapa _Teme_?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Oh." Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk paham. "Maksudku... Sasuke. Kau pasangan Sasuke, kan? Yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam—"

"Apa Sasuke ada di dalam?" gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam tenda untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang dimaksud, sama sekali mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto. Namun ia hanya menemukan Chouji yang sedang asyik menekuni naskahnya ditemani dengan _chips_ sekantung penuh dan beberapa orang aktor lainnya yang juga sedang membaca naskah mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sepertinya _Teme_ tidak ikut _gasshuku_ kali ini, Sakura-_chan_..." ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada menyesal. "Semalam _Teme_ meneleponku dan bilang bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari drama ini..."

Tanpa perlu Naruto bilang pun Sakura sudah tahu, karena semalam Sasuke juga meneleponnya. Hanya saja, ada secercah harapan jauh di lubuk hati gadis _pink_ itu yang mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke di _gasshuku_ ini.

.

.

.

.

"Meski hari begini panas, kalian harus tetap semangat!"

"_YOSH_!"

Sekitar empat puluh orang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar dengan Hatake Kakashi dan Shizune sebagai pusatnya. Peluh bercucuran di kening dan leher mereka akibat sinar terik matahari yang memanggang bumi. Walaupun demikian, keempat puluh orang tersebut tampak semangat mengikuti _gasshuku_ kali ini.

"Nah," Kakashi menatap puluhan remaja yang akan dididiknya selama beberapa minggu ini, "selama _gasshuku_ ini, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian: para pemeran dan panitia. Para panitia akan dilatih khusus oleh Shizune, sedangkan—" pandangan mata pria itu menyapu ke arah para pemain yang entah mengapa menelan ludah, "—para pemeran akan dilatih oleh **saya**."

Di kubu aktor, terjadilah kehororan sesaat. Selama tiga hari ini harus terus bersama-sama dengan Kakashi? Berada lima menit bersamanya dan dihujani kata-kata tajam menusuk saja sudah seperti neraka!

"Apa kalian siap, Anak-anak?" senyuman muncul pada bibir tipis Kakashi, sedangkan kedua matanya yang berlainan warna menyorotkan sinar ganjil.

Dua puluh dua remaja itu meneguk ludah dengan wajah tegang.

.

.

.

.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" **Duk!** Juugo memantulkan bola basket yang mengarah ke Tenten yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. Tak sia-sia gadis itu menjadi anggota sekuriti di Konoha High. "Sudah kubilang, jauhi pemuda itu, Tenten!"

Wajah Tenten berubah pucat, "Tapi Ayah..." **Duk!** Ia melemparkan bola ke arah Naruto. "...Naruto bukan laki-laki jahat seperti yang Ayah kira..."

"Itu benar!" Naruto memasang wajah serius. "Aku adalah laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab, Paman. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Tenten!" **Duk!** Kembali ia pantulkan bola ke arah Juugo. "Restuilah kami, Paman!"

Juugo mengernyitkan kening saat menerima bola itu. "Restui apa? Kau kan hanya calon supir keluargaku yang mendekati putriku, Naruto!" **Duk!** Bola kembali memantul ke arah Tenten.

"APA?" Tenten menjerit marah. **Duk!** "Jadi sebenarnya kau hanya supir, Naruto? Oke, kita PUTUS!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau bila berpacaran dengan supir, Tenten?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih. "Ternyata kau adalah gadis matre! Paman, mengapa Paman mendidik anak menjadi seorang yang materialistis?" **Duk!**

"Huh," Juugo tertawa sinis sambil memantulkan bola. **Duk!** "Untuk apa dididik? Toh dia bukan anak kandungku..."

Bola yang memantul itu tidak berhasil ditangkap oleh Tenten. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dijawabnya sehingga bola basket itu luput dari kedua tangannya dan melayang jauh ke belakang.

"Hehe," Tenten tertawa garing. "Aku kalah di permainan ini, hahaha."

Kakashi yang mengamati sesi pertama permainan itu segera mengganti Tenten dengan Sakura.

Bila kalian bingung, sebenarnya permainan ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan permainan lempar-tangkap bola pada umumnya. Hanya saja, permainan ini mengharuskan orang yang menangkap bola menyusun sendiri dialog yang masih berhubungan dengan dialog yang diucapkan si pelempar. Orang yang tidak bisa membalas dialog itu dinyatakan kalah, sedangkan pelempar yang berhasil membuat seseorang mati kutu dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

Karena Juugo-lah yang membuat Tenten kalah, maka ia mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk memantulkan bola.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi menghentikan gestur Juugo yang sudah hendak melemparkan bola. Guru berambut perak dengan gaya menentang gravitasi itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Sekarang kita bermain dengan sistem _random_, tidak berurutan seperti tadi. Lebih menegangkan dan—" ia melirik Sakura, kemudian tersenyum, "—bisa menguji kemampuan aktris baru kita."

Gadis bermata giok itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kakashi—yang entah dimaksudkan untuk menjatuhkan mentalnya, entah Kakashi memujinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, permainan itu kembali berlanjut.

"Apakah kau kosong malam ini?" tanya Juugo sambil tersenyum menggoda. **Duk!** Dipantulkannya bola ke arah Sakura. "—itu kalau kau mengerti maksudku..."

Sakura balas tersenyum, ditangkapnya bola itu dengan tangkas. "Sayang sekali, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Naruto, benar kan?" **Duk!** Bola itu ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Naruto dengan segera, kedua tangannya dengan tangkas menerima bola. "Sayang sekali kau terlambat dua menit, _Man_." **Duk!**

"Ahh..." Juugo menggeleng-geleng kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan enam juta yen khusus untukmu, Sakura..." **Duk!**

Seringai sinis muncul di bibir Sakura. "Tapi tadi Naruto sudah membayar kontan sepuluh juta yen. Kutiru kata-katamu, ya, sayang sekali..." **Duk!**

Naruto mencibir ke arah Juugo. "Makanya kau harus berani bayar lebih untuk mendapatkan Sakura, _Man_." **Duk!**

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membayar lebih banyak bila aku mau, tetapi..." Juugo memberikan jeda sejenak di antara kata-katanya. "...uang yang seharusnya lebih itu kugunakan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan Ino!" **Duk!**

Yang namanya disebut hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung mengapa namanya dibawa-bawa dalam permainan itu.

"Oh," Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kau merusak Ino? Setahuku... Ino kan **boneka**. Jangan bilang kalau kau... merusaknya dan 'Ino' sudah lewat dari masa garansi?" **Duk!**

Juugo menyeringai. "Wah, wah, tak kusangka kau tahu soal itu." **Duk!**

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan centil, "aku kan tukang reparasi boneka terbaik di negeri ini. Sayang sekali hari ini Naruto sudah membayarku untuk mereparasi 'Sasuke'."

Gadis itu tidak jadi memantulkan bola ke arah Juugo yang sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"_Applause_," komentar Juugo. "Kau menang, Haruno. Aku sama sekali tak terpikir harus berkata apa lagi untuk membalas dialogmu barusan. Betul-betul improvisasi yang menarik!" Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan memuji adik kelasnya.

Rasa bangga sedikit membuncah di dada Sakura, namun gadis itu berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya agar tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru dipuji gambarnya. Alih-alih merendahkan diri—trik yang sering dipakai oleh banyak orang agar dipuji lagi—Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat si Uchiha itu." Juugo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berharap semilir angin yang timbul bisa meredam keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran. Cuaca musim panas yang begitu terik menyebabkan metabolisme cairan tubuh meningkat. "Hei, kau tahu?" Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan serius kala keduanya sudah keluar dari area 'latihan'. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu di panggung itu bersama Uchiha... _well_, entahlah—hanya saja kurasa kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan di panggung."

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu, terlebih lagi karena yang mengucapkannya adalah Juugo, senior yang sudah amat dikenal dalam teatrikal Konoha High. Dalam benaknya ia mengulang saat-saat di panggung audisi, berpasangan dengan Sasuke. "Yah, menurutku, Sasuke memang berbakat. Aku hanya memberi intruksi beberapa menit sebelum kami berdua tampil, dan dia... begitu alami."

Juugo mengangguk, kini ia ganti mengamati ronde 'latihan' berikutnya. Shikamaru dan Matsuri masuk untuk menggantikannya dan Sakura di sana. "Benarkah itu kali pertama Uchiha naik ke atas panggung?"

Kedua _emerald_ itu berkedip. "Apa maksudmu, _Senpai_? Setahuku, memang baru kali ini Sasuke naik ke atas panggung di Kono—"

"—Bukan di Konoha High." Juugo memotong kata-kata Sakura. Kedua manik itu kembali menatap adik kelasnya. "Maksudku, apakah benar Uchiha belum pernah terjun ke dunia teater sebelumnya?"

Percakapan itu memang singkat, tetapi berhasil membuat ribuan pertanyaan bersarang di benak Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menjawab atau sekadar membantah Juugo, suaranya seolah hilang begitu saja.

Benarkah saat itu Sasuke memang awam untuk berada di atas panggung? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Mungkin itu memang kali pertama Sasuke berada di sana, dan ia memang berbakat sehingga terlihat begitu natural. Mungkin. Ya, probabilitas itu selallu ada.

Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu di dalam sana—jauh di lubuk hati Sakura—yang mengatakan bahwa panggung _memang_ tempat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"_Itu_ tadi menyenangkan sekali!"

Setelah kurang-lebih empat jam terpanggang sinar matahari _dan_ berteriak-teriak selama latihan, akhirnya dua puluh orang remaja itu diperkenankan kembali masuk ke tenda untuk beristirahat sejenak. Saat ini baru memasuki awal musim panas, tetapi cuaca yang meranggas dengan cepat membuat mereka semua kelelahan. Sayang sekali, pihak sekolah tidak menyediakan minuman isotonik gratis bagi mereka semua.

Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino memasuki tenda khusus anak-anak perempuan dengan wajah memerah terkena sengatan matahari dan kulit lembab oleh keringat. Berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang tampak lesu karena ditantang untuk latihan sebanyak tujuh putaran berturut-turut setelahnya, Ino yang hanya latihan dua ronde tampak begitu semangat.

"Rasanya senang berdialog tanpa tahu seperti apa balasan lawan main kita." Ino terus berceloteh dengan riang. Sebelah tangannya meraih tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya dan mengeluarkan boneka sapi besar yang nyaris menyerupai bantal. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang memijat-mijat lehernya. "Yah, walau kuakui itu akan melelahkan bagi aktris kita yang total beradu akting dengan banyak orang. Kurasa, kau sudah melawan semua yang kebagian peran, ya?"

"Begitulah." Sakura memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar bersemangat. "Ada air tidak, sih? Rasanya aku haus sekali sampai kepingin mati."

"Dramatis," kekeh Ino sambil mengulurkan botol air mineral yang tadi dibagikan seusai latihan. Sakura segera meneguk air itu banyak-banyak, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali minum air setelah berjam-jam tersesat di gurun pasir.

"Aahhh, segaaaarrr~" Dikembalikannya minuman itu pada Ino yang menggeleng-geleng takjub melihat sisa likuid bening itu. "Sekarang jadwalnya apa? Mandi?"

"Yup!" jawab si pirang cepat. "Setelah mandi akan ada _briefing_ sejenak soal naskah, lalu makan malam. Setelah itu, baru kita akan berlatih adegan pertama dari drama musikal ini—"

"Adegan pertama." Sakura memandang langit-langit tenda, mengamati garis-garis yang menyangga terpal agar terpasang kuat pada tempatnya. "Adegan sang pangeran dan penyihir, kan? Tapi Sasuke tidak ada di sini..."

"Uchiha Sasuke itu yang memainkan peran pangeran, kan?" tanya Ino ringan. "Mungkin Hatake-_sensei_ akan meminta Juugo-_senpai_ menggantikan Sasuke untuk sementara..."

"Bisa jadi," jawab Sakura, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit tenda. "Oh ya, tadi siang kau membahas soal Shizune-_sensei_ dan Hatake-_sensei_, kan? Ayo lanjutkan asumsimu tentang mereka!"

Ino nyengir lebar, senang mengetahui temannya tertarik pada gosip-gosip yang ia sampaikan siang tadi. Diubahnya posisi duduknya hingga lebih nyaman, kemudian ia kembali bercerita. "Kudengar, mereka berdua adalah alumni Konoha High juga."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. "Benarkah? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya, haha."

"_Yeah_. Mereka bisa dibilang pentolan sekolah—dalam urusan musikal tentunya, bukan urusan baku hantam seperti anak-anak cowok di tenda sebelah." Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ino, terlebih lagi karena terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah tenda sebelah; tenda yang dihuni para kaum adam.

"Dan kau menyimpulkan mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai?" tanya Sakura.

"Dan aku menyimpulkan mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai." Ino setuju. Jemarinya memain-mainkan ujung rambut pirangnya. "Kalau tidak... bagaimana kedua Iblis Kembar itu mampu bertahan bersama-sama setelah sekian tahun lamanya? Kalau bukan rasa suka, kurasa Hataka-_sensei_ tak akan tahan dengan wanita maniak musik seperti itu. Begitu pula dengan Shizune-_sensei_—"

Sakura mengamati gadis di depannya. Memang ia baru mengenal Ino selama beberapa hari, itu pun bukan karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, melainkan karena urusan Summer Music Festival ini. Tapi Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis, cukup peka untuk menyadari beberapa hal—

"Ada yang sedang kausukai, Ino?"

"Hah?" adalah respon pertama Ino ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya menampilkan sorot kebingungan. "Apa... maksudmu, Sakura?"

Yak! Sakura puas mengamati reaksi temannya itu. Keragu-raguan Ino justru merupakan poin yang dicari Sakura. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak mungkin langsung mengakui bahwa ia sedang bergelung dalam gelombang afeksi. Biasanya butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk berbagi.

"Haha, katakan saja, Ino. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu." Nada bicara Sakura berubah serius. "Kau menyukai seseorang, kan? Katakan saja—kau bilang aku temanmu."

Kini semburat merah menjalar di pipi Ino, berpadu dengan kulitnya yang merah akibat terbakar sinar matahari. Kalau saja Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mataharilah penyebab utama merahnya kulit Ino, pasti ia menyangka Ino begitu malu. Yah, tetap saja ada perbedaan warna 'sebelum' dan 'sesudah ditanya'.

"Ino?" Melihat tidak adanya tanda-tanda Ino akan menjawab, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Namun ketika dilihatnya Ino menunduk, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. "Errr, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bila kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi berdasarkan pengalaman, berbagi dengan seorang teman akan membuatmu—"

"—Sasuke."

"Apa?" Kedua _emerald_ itu melebar, berusaha memastikan apakah yang didengar si empunya mata hijau itu tidak salah. "Apa kau bilang barusan, Ino?"

Sepertinya ia tadi salah dengar. Atau terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke—

"Sasuke," ulang Ino dengan suara yang lebih mantap. Mata birunya menatap Sakura, sorotnya memancarkan keseriusan. "Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri tak tahu, namun ia tak bisa menggerakkan lidahnya guna membalas kata-kata Ino.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang, layar hitam telah terkembang menutupi udara. Temperatur tak begitu rendah hingga membuat orang menggigil, bagaimanapun juga saat ini adalah musim panas. Suasana di sekitar tenda-tenda yang terpancang kuat begitu sepi dan lampu-lampu juga sudah dimatikan. Keheningan menjalar di area perkemahan dadakan itu—tak terdengar apa pun selain derikan jangkrik yang membelah nokturnal.

Terkadang suara dengkuran terdengar dari tenda anak laki-laki, menandakan betapa lelahnya mereka satu hari ini. Seusai latihan perdana tadi, mereka masih menyempatkan diri bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Naruto mendapatkan kemenangan telak kali ini.

**Zrrrttt!**

Pintu tenda yang terbuat dari terpal beresleting terbuka sedikit, semakin lama semakin lebar hingga akhirnya tercipta lubang yang bisa dilewati oleh satu orang. Sebelum mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tenda, ia mengintip terlebih dahulu—kalau-kalau ada salah satu di antara kedua gurunya yang masih terbangun. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa pun di luar sana, barulah ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

Haruno Sakura menarik resleting tenda hati-hati sehingga lubang itu kembali tertutup.

Angin berhembus perlahan, sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Kedua kaki Sakura mencari-cari sandal yang tadi dipakainya, menemukannya, kemudian mulai melangkah.

Suasana perkemahan sunyi, pertanda bahwa semua orang terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Sakura merasa sedikit iri karenanya. Ia tak bisa tidur meskipun sekujur tubuhnya terasa lelah. Karena pemain babak pertama tidak lengkap, maka latihan berganti babak menjadi babak kedua. Dan karena tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi pada naskahnya, Sakura harus berulang kali mengulang adegan yang sama.

Helaan napas panjang mengiringi langkah-langkah gadis Haruno itu menuju daerah semak-semak. Semenjak tadi ia ingin sekali melakukan hal ini, tetapi ia tak memiliki kesempatan.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di sana, Haruno Sakura merogoh kantung celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Layar benderang menyambut gadis itu, menciptakan pendaran samar pada wajahnya. Kontras dengan suasana gelap di sekitarnya. Jemari Sakura bergerak dengan lincah menekan tombol navigator. Seingatnya, nomor itu masih ada di sana walau ia belum menyimpannya...

Ah, ketemu! Nomor cantik dengan tiga angka sembilan pada bagian akhirnya. Sakura cepat-cepat memilih opsi _save_ dan menyimpan nomor itu di memori buku teleponnya. Kemudian jarinya berhenti bergerak.

Sakura tertegun.

Lancangkah bila ia menelepon? Mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab, dan... saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat...

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku hanya peduli!_—ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Pasangan utamamu dalam drama tidak hadir dalam pelatihan musim panas, jadi aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya!_

Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad dan menekan tombol hijau, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. Kedua matanya terpejam, antara takut dan tak sabar menunggu nada sambung yang akan segera menghubungkannya dengan orang yang ia telepon.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"_Di sini Sasuke, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah—"_

Hatinya mencelos mendengar _voice mail_-lah yang menyambutnya. Ponsel pemuda itu tidak aktif.

Sakura memutuskan panggilan. Dibiarkannya ponsel itu menyala selama beberapa saat sebelum layarnya meredup.

_Sasuke_... Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang menampilkan beberapa kerlip bintang nun jauh di sana.

_Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu mundur dari semua ini?_

Retorika itu kembali menggaung dalam kesunyian malam, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya.

**-tbc-**

Nikujin = manusia daging; dalam hal ini untuk mengejek Chouji yang suka sekali makan daging. Sebutan ini juga dipakai di _fanfic_ Under The Same Sky.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Another short chapter_, _yeah_.

Halo semua! Hampir empat bulan berlalu semenjak _update_ terakhir! :D Apa kabar? Sekarang saya sedang menjalani hari-hari terakhir libur, nih! T_T

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan _review_ di _chapter_ lalu, maaf _chapter_ ini begitu membosankan dan datar *gelundungan* Sebenernya _chapter_ 5 dan 6 cuma pengantar untuk _chapter_ 7 dan _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya :p

Emmm, dan boleh minta tolong kasih saya semangat ga? Entah kenapa kok rasanya _mood_ saya buat lanjutin cerita ini ilang begitu aja -_-

**Special thanks to:**  
4ntk4-ch4n, Akasuna no Fia, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Kamikaze Ayy, ChieAkane, Fia Susah Banget Log In, beby-chan, Vide shaki, Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, Lenely Event, Frozenoqua, Uchiha Vnie-chan, blackcurrent626, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Key is my name, Lady Spain non login, Rievectha Herbst, Chocolate Lolypop, embun pagi

Yah, mau bilang apa lagi ya? ._.a

_Don't be silent reader,__** please**__?_

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
Bandung, 03022012, 12.55**


	7. Chapter 7

_**G**__emuruh tepuk tangan bergema memenuhi udara, menyambut ditutupnya tirai yang menandakan selesainya adegan terakhir sebuah drama. Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seluruh pemeran yang mengambil bagian dalam teatrikal tersebut. _Spotlight_ diarahkan pada satu titik di sentral panggung; seorang anak laki-laki beramodel rambut _raven_ yang memainkan lakon utama._

_Bocah itu merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, membiarkan dirinya diserbu banjiran apresisasi dari audiens. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak menghiasi kulit wajahnya—lengkungan senyum terpeta jelas di sana. Kendati terlihat lelah, anak lelaki berusia enam tahun itu menampilkan ekspresi sangat bahagia—mungkin lebih tepat disebut puas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan teatrikalnya yang pertama, dan usaha kerasnya itu menuai sukses. Banjir _applause_ di mana-mana. Para penonton bersuit-suit. Ruang auditorium itu begitu bising oleh hiruk-pikuk._

_Pendaran _blitz_ kamera menyambar-nyambar dari arah kerumunan fotografer di area depan panggung, mengabadikan gambar seluruh pemain selama _curtain call_ itu. Salah satu subjek yang terus-menerus dibidik oleh kamera adalah si bocah pemeran utama. Ya, dialah bintang malam ini._

_Sayangnya. Kebahagiaan sang bocah hanya berlangsung sesaat._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Seorang wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluh berjalan cepat di gang antar barisan kursi penonton, menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang dan lurus ke arah panggung. Rambut hitam panjangnya berayun seirama dengan langkah-langkah kaki bersepatu haknya. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah._

_Ekspresi sukacita dari wajah bocah bermata _onyx_ itu pun seketika meluntur._

_Wanita itu tiba di depan panggung. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Turun!" teriaknya dengan lantang._

_Seisi ruangan dalam sekejap berubah hening. Beberapa penonton tampak berbisik-bisik, bingung dengan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba ini._

"_I-Ibu..." Bocah laki-laki itu berkata lirih._

"_Sasuke! Kau dengar kata-kata Ibu?" Suara wanita itu meningkat satu oktaf. "Cepat turun dari panggung bodoh itu! Jangan merusak nama Uchiha!"_

_Beringsut-ingsut, anak yang semula menjadi bintang panggung itu turun melalui tangga yang berada di sisi panggung. Digigitinya bibir kecil miliknya dengan gigi depan sementara ia mendekati ibunya yang telah beranjak ke lorong antar kursi. Sang ibu langsung meraup tangan kanan putera bungsunya dan dengan segera menarik pemilik rambut _raven_ itu keluar dari auditorium._

_Suasana senyap masih mengiringi kepergian punggung keduanya. Bahkan tak ada kilat _blitz_ menyambar di udara lagi._

_Dalam gandengan tangan ibunya, Sasuke kecil menangis tersedu-sedu._

.

.

**Ú**ltimo** A**no** d**u** M**elodioso

.

.

**N**aruto** © M**asashi** K**ishimoto

**mysticahime™**

**© 2012**

.

.

.

**-D**on't** L**ike** D**on't** R**ead**-**

-Needs No Flames Here-

.

.

.

**S**eason** 1: P**rimo

**C**hapter** 7**

**B**unyi pantul yang berkumandang tatkala permukaan bola oranye bertumbukan sempurna dengan permukaan semen cor memenuhi udara. Bola itu melenting dengan sempurna ke udara, kembali disambut dengan telapak tangan yang telah diposisikan sedemikian rupa untuk kembali memantulkan bola itu pada bumi. Begitu berulang-ulang, bermenit-menit.

Matahari siang ini menyorotkan radiasinya tanpa ampun, meningkatkan temperatur beberapa derajat Celcius. Suatu hal yang wajar, mengingat musim panas sudah di depan mata.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha Sasuke memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan perasaan hampa. Pikirannya menerawang ke sana-kemari, tidak terfokus pada permainannya. Melakukan _dribble_ saja sepertinya ia tidak sedang berada pada alam sadarnya. Kebiasaan bermain basket (—yang juga merupakan efek dari bakat turunannya) membuatnya mampu melakukan teknik dasar basket tanpa berpikir.

Penyakit flu sialan yang sempat menyerangnya tiga hari yang lalu sudah berhasil dilewatinya, kini sang ibu sudah membiarkan Sasuke untuk berada di luar ruangan dan bermain basket seperti biasanya. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri masih mampu bermain basket ketika mengalami flu parah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Bunyi lenting terdengar lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meningkatkan kecepatannya men-_dribble_ bola, seolah-olah sudah tidak sabar ingin menembakkan bola ke keranjang.

Suatu ketika, bola tersebut meleset dari alur tak kasatmatanya ketika dibidik dan menghunjam lurus menuju bumi. Bunyi tumbukan padat terdengar saat permukaan bulat benda karet itu menabrak ujung sepatu Sasuke. Tak ayal bola tersebut terpental dan menggelinding ke luar lapangan.

Sasuke tersadar dari apa pun yang dipikirkannya barusan, beranjak untuk mengambil bola. Namun ketika ia akan mendekati bola tersebut, sepasang kaki jenjang dengan sepatu hak berdiri di dekat bolanya. Sang empunya kaki membungkuk dan mengambilkan bola tersebut.

"Masih bermain, Sasuke?" Senyuman mengiringi bola yang dilemparnya kembali kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan menerima bola dari udara.

Beberapa meter di hadapannya berdirilah seorang wanita yang masih cantik pada usianya yang nyaris separuh baya. Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Mikoto, Sasuke yakin bahwa ibunya itu akan pergi berbelanja—kemungkinan besar di butik langganannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau menemani Ibu berbelanja?" Dirapikannya sehelai rambut hitam yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, Mikoto melangkah mendekati puteranya.

"Tidak." Kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan lincah kembali memantul-mantulkan bola, sesekali ia melakukan _crossover_ dan beberapa kali memainkan bola itu di lengannya. "Aku sedang mencoba—" Ia melemparkan bola ke udara, "—_under ring_!"

**Blosh!**

Tanpa hambatan bola itu masuk ke dalam keranjang. Sebelum bertemu dengan permukaan semen, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menangkap bola tersebut.

"Hebat," puji Mikoto dengan nada ringan. "Kau memang sebaiknya tetap bermain basket, Sasuke. Basket lebih sesuai denganmu daripada bermain-main di panggung seperti waktu kecil dulu. Apa kata orang-orang kalau seorang Uchiha menjadi pemain teater murahan, iya kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, pura-pura sibuk membawa bola menghindari lawan tak kasatmata.

"Baiklah, Ibu pergi dulu..." pamit Mikoto seraya melangkah menjauhi lapangan basket dan menuju gerbang utama tempat sebuah sedan mewah menantinya. Terdengar deru mesin menjauh dari lokasi semula, suaranya semakin lama semakin mengecil dan kemudian menghilang.

Uchiha Sasuke bergeming, tidak lagi memain-mainkan bola basketnya seperti tadi. Seleranya bermain menguap begitu saja. Sekarang rasanya ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa selain... berdiam diri. Sembarangan dilemparnya bola begitu saja ke pinggir lapangan—terdengar bunyi **tuk tuk** halus selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar bunyi lain kecuali derikan serangga musim panas.

Ah, musim panas sudah tiba, sebentar lagi liburan panjang menanti.

Tanpa sadar ia telah terbaring di permukaan semen, terlentang menghadap langit yang begitu luas dan digelayuti awan seringan kapas. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu melayang-layang seolah tanpa beban, berarak mengikuti ke mana embusan angin membawa mereka. Hari yang cerah walau matahari tersembunyi di balik gulungan kapas.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin merayap di kulitnya. Memejamkan mata, agar orang-orang yang kebetulan melihatnya tak tahu emosi apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Memejamkan mata, sehingga seandainya bisa begitu, ia berharap bahwa kehidupannya adalah mimpi.

.

.

.

**S**udah satu minggu lamanya Uchiha Itachi berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari rumah. Sebagai penerus saham perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja beberapa kali ia harus mewakili ayahnya untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan di Kanagawa, tempat salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka berada.

Hari ini, nyaris empat belas jam Itachi beraktivitas di luar apartemen keluarganya; mengurusi _reshuffle_ karyawan, membereskan perpajakan, beramah-tamah dengan beberapa kepala cabang dan _general manager_, _meeting_ besar, dan seterusnya, dan sebagainya, dan lain-lain. Empat belas jam yang benar-benar menguras energinya. Ingin rasanya Itachi segera membenamkan kepala di bantal ketika sampai di kamar nanti.

Mobil BMW biru tua kesayangannya berhenti di _drop-off_ apartemen. Diserahkannya kunci mobil pada petugas _vallet_ sementara dia sendiri bergegas menuju elevator yang akan membawanya ke _penthouse_ Uchiha di lantai teratas. Bukannya Itachi sok kaya atau apa dengan memakai jasa _vallet_, hanya saja dirinya sudah lelah maksimum—ingin cepat-cepat meregangkan tubuh di atas kasur.

Bunyi denting terdengar ketika _lift_ berhenti di lantai 20, lantai khusus untuk _penthouse_ keluarga Uchiha. Itachi segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar utama yang ditempatinya. Tak terbersit sedikit pun di kepalanya niat untuk mandi. Lupakan etika kehigienisan yang diajari ibunya di rumah, ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan bermimpi indah—

Pemandangan pertama yang tampak di matanya ketika memasuki kamar adalah bahwa dirinya lupa mematikan laptop kesayangannya. Komputer _portable_ itu masih terhubung dengan kabel _charrger_ yang masih tercolok dan layarnya gelap, tetapi lampu yang menunjukkan bahwa komputer itu belum dimatikan masih berkedip menyala. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takjub dengan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Sudah berapa lama komputernya seperti itu? Empat belas—nyaris lima belas jam! _Whoa_, baterai laptopnya hanya perlu di-_charge_ sekitar dua jam saja, dan itu berarti kabel tersebut sudah mengisi baterainya cukup lama.

Dicabutnya streker dan pemuda itu bersiap mematikan komputer ketika sebuah _window chat_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya terpampang di sana. Ah, pasti komputer itu lupa ia matikan karena sebelum ke kantor tadi ia sibuk _chatting_ dengan Kisame dan Sasori.

Tangannya menggerakkan _optical mouse_ untuk meng-_close_ layar _chatting_ ketika dilihatnya sebuah ID yang familiar baginya berada dalam status _online_.

**u_sasuke**

Sasuke sedang _online_? Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja. Cepat-cepat ia meng-klik kanan pada _mouse_-nya, membuka _window_ baru untuk mengirimkan _instant message_ pada adik semata wayangnya.

**itachi09**: Yo, _Otouto_! Apa kabar kau?

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Sasuke akhirnya membalas _chatting_ itu.

_**u_sasuke**__: Biasa saja._

**itachi09**: Eh? Kudengar dari _Okaasan_, kau sakit. Tumben sekali.

_**u_sasuke**__: Aku ini manusia, jelas bisa sakit._

**itachi09**: Hahahaha! Mana ada manusia sepertimu? Dingin dan...

_**u_sasuke**__: Apa?_

**itachi09**: Dan ... terserah deh.

**itachi09**: Jangan marah :P

Sasuke tidak membalas, mungkin ia sungguh-sungguh marah karena dibilang dingin. Mungkin juga pemuda itu sedang sibuk (sibuk _browsing_ di internet, mungkin? Yang jelas bukan berkecimpung di _social network_, Itachi tahu itu).

Itachi melonggarkan dasi yang seharian ini menjerat lehernya. Menjadi pemimpin mewajibkannya berpakaian necis dan formal saat muncul di kantor, padahal itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Itachi lebih suka gaya _punk_ dengan rantai-rantai perak menjuntai dari saku _jeans_ belelnya, dengan kaus lengan buntung yang memamerkan tato naganya yang keren, dengan—

_**u_sasuke**__: Hn._

Rasanya Itachi ingin tertawa.

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit bagi Sasuke untuk mengetikkan dua huruf seperti itu. Yah, sudahlah. Masih untung Sasuke mau membalas. Ingatan Itachi melayang ke beberapa waktu silam, di mana Sasuke seringkali tidak menjawab _chat_ darinya.

**itachi09**: Tumben gak tidur?

**itachi09**: Sudah libur ya, makanya begadang? Hahaha

_**u_sasuke**__: Hampir._

Kerutan menampakkan diri di kening Itachi yang bebas dari juntaian poni. Darah lebih kental dari air—ia mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, semenjak tangisan bayi mengudara pertama kalinya di rumah sakit. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Sasuke (walau tidak selalu dalam jarak dekat) membuat otaknya hafal setiap konvensi adik bungsunya.

Sasuke tidak akan _online_ untuk _chatting_ bila tidak ada masalah yang mengganggunya.

—karena _chatting_ adalah cara terefisien untuk menemukan sang kakak yang bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Senyum bermain-main di bibir Itachi sementara jemarinya meluncur dengan lincah pada jajaran tombol di hadapannya.

**itachi09**: Jadi ... ada masalah? Kau pasti ingin cerita sesuatu, kan?

.

.

.

_**itachi09**__: Jadi ... ada masalah? Kau pasti ingin cerita sesuatu, kan?_

**S**asuke terpekur menatap layar kristal benderang di frontalnya. Kedua netranya berulang kali mengeja kata-kata yang terketik itu, membiarkan mereka menyusup ke dalam sistem saraf pusatnya.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Itachi akan tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah merisaukan sesuatu.

Skeptis, satu demi satu jarinya bergerak.

**u_sasuke**: _Okaasan_

Cukup lama ditunggunya balasan dari Itachi, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si sulung akan merespons. Mengangkat alis, pemuda itu melanjutkan mengetik.

**u_sasuke**: Aku diajak bermain drama di sekolah

**u_sasuke**: Dan kau tahu _Okaasan_ benci itu

**u_sasuke**: Baginya, Uchiha + drama = memalukan

**u _sasuke**: Cih.

Seketika, emosi Sasuke menjadi tak terbendung. Kata demi kata tertulis di layar, panjang-panjang. Amarah meledak di setiap alfabetnya. _Window chatting_ dengan segera dipenuhi oleh luapan murka. Pernyataan demi pernyataan tergurat, penuh gejolak dan kekesalan. Sarat akan keraguan.

Dirinya sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia menorehkan segala hal yang sudah lama dipendamnya dalam hati. Kegusarannya sudah melewati ambang batas yang dapat ia toleransi. Ketika bendungan pertahanan itu bobol, segalanya membanjir keluar.

**u_sasuke**: Dikiranya aku boneka yang akan selalu patuh? Dia bercanda!

Usai mengetikkan deru kejengkelannya, entah mengapa seolah ada beban yang terangkat dari kedua pundak sang pemuda. Sasuke menekan tombol _enter_ dengan gemas, kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kain seprai yang kusut masai, menunggu jawaban dari Itachi.

_**itachi09**__: Oh_

_**itachi09**__: _Okaasan_ memang begitu, selalu berpikir bahwa kata-katanyalah yang akan menentukan keberhasilan seseorang._

_**itachi09**__: Jangan ngamuk begitu, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku mendukungmu soal teater. Selalu._

**u_sasuke**: Siapa yang ngamuk?

_**itachi09**__: Hahaha._

_**itachi09**__: Jelas-jelas tadi kau ngamuk dan ... oke. Ini sudah malam. Tidur sana._

**u_sasuke**: Tidak ngantuk.

_**itachi09**__: Dasar keras kepala. Tidur._

_**itachi09**__: Jangan turuti kata-kata _Okaasan_. Ikutlah bermain drama._

_**itachi09**__: Seandainya _Okaasan_ menentang dan marah besar, kau masih punya aku, Sasuke. Dan kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu._

**u_sasuke**: ... yeah.

**u_sasuke**: Thx.

.

.

.

**u_sasuke** _has gone offline_

**I**tachi meregangkan otot-otot lengannya ke udara dan menguap lebar. Sasuke sudah mematikan aplikasi _chatting_—entah dia benar-benar tidur atau malah bermain _game_; adik laki-lakinya itu memang tak bisa ditebak.

Lagi-lagi yang menghantui Sasuke adalah masalah teatrikal itu. Bukan kasus baru—hal itu selalu diungkit-ungkit oleh Mikoto semenjak Sasuke kecil mulai memperlihatkan minat pada dunia pertunjukan itu.

—yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah.

Setiap orang berhak untuk melakukan apa yang dia sukai, bukan? Selama hal-hal itu tidak bertentangan dengan moral dan agama.

Satu sentakan dan Itachi melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur, merasakan sensasi kantuk yang lebih kuat dari dugaannya semula.

"_... Good night to you too, Brother_," bisiknya perlahan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

**U**chiha Sasuke menutup _flip_ laptopnya dan memutuskan koneksi internet. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk _chatting_ dengan kakaknya yang terpisah jauh beberapa puluh kilometer sedikit-banyak menciptakan kelegaan di hatinya. Walau masih ada beban yang terasa menghimpit, setidaknya sebagian besar kegalauan itu telah merembes keluar dari dirinya.

Ia langkahkan kedua tungkainya keluar dari kamar. Suasana sepi segera menghinggapi raganya—mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Berani bertaruh kedua orang tuanya sudah tertidur semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Sasuke menuju balkon yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

Udara malam musim panas menyembur tatkala ia masuk ke pelataran balkon. Tidak dingin, cenderung hangat malah. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam dan Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa musim panas sudah bercokol di langit.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang orang lain tidak tahu, sewaktu-waktu Sasuke memilih menyanyikan lagu _apa pun_ untuk mengusir gundah. Bila sedang sendiri, tentu saja. Kalau di sekitarnya ada entitas lain, ia akan mengalihkan perhatian dengan bermain basket.

Munafik, Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dicengkeramnya bilah besi yang menjadi pembatas balkon, kemudian ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bernyanyi. Ah, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan bila sambil memetik gitar—dan ia pun mengambil gitar milik Itachi yang sengaja diletakkan di salah satu sudut balkon.

Diletakkannya jemari pada _chord_ yang sesuai, kemudian tangan kanannya mulai menari-nari di atas senar. Ia duduk dengan lutut tertekuk, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding.

"_Mercury is rising still__  
__Turn the fan on high__..._"

Lambat-lambat dibiarkan dirinya menyanyi dengan tempo lambat, sesuai dengan lagu aslinya. Sasuke membiasakan jemarinya yang sudah lama tidak bermain gitar, merasakan betapa kaku caranya memetik senar.

_Ha-ha-ha_, sarkasme tergurat jelas meski ia tertawa dalam hati. _Ternyata tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, ya_...

"_I won't step on my own shadow__  
__No-one wants to cry_

Someone put a pox on me_  
__I spit in their eyes__  
__Summer turns to high__..._"

Tanpa disadarinya ia sudah kembali memasuki dunianya. Musikal. Kembali pada hal yang dicintainya selain basket.

Sejumput rasa bahagia terselip di hatinya.

"_Lift my bed sheet keep in saddles__s  
__Circle search and there are candles__  
__Summer's here but night is raising hopes and dragonflies_

If those hopes are overshadowed by cotton-candy, caramel-wafer..."

Kata '_cotton-candy_' mengingatkannya akan sesuatu: warna rambut Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, memandang langit yang segelap beludru. Sekelebat pikiran mengenai _gasshuku_ yang diadakan oleh peserta Summer Music Festival melintas di benaknya.

Apa reaksi gadis itu kalau tahu ia tidak ada di sana?

"_Summer turns to high  
Summer turns to high  
Summer turns to high  
Summer high_

After wine and nectarines the fireflies in turn  
Move like syrup through the evening with the sweet reign..."

Helaan napas panjang. Jarinya berhenti menari.

"_**I won't fight for can't happen**__  
__I'm preoccupied_..."

Masih ada satu bait lagi, namun Sasuke menghentikan alunan melodinya di sana. Sebagai ganti merangkai nada, ia malah mengetuk-ngetuk tepian gitar.

Meresapi sebaris lirik yang baru saja dinyanyikannya.

Benarkah ia tak akan berjuang?

—menentang Mikoto adahal hal yang hampir mustahil, tahu.

.

.

.

**S**elangkah demi selangkah ia menapaki anak tangga. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk lehernya—entah ada kesinambungan apa antara haus dengan rasa gatal. Sudah tiga jam berlalu semenjak terakhir kali ia meneguk air, dan menyanyi barusan membuatnya semakin merasakan dahaga. Mau tidak mau ia menuruni tangga; ruang makan berada di lantai bawah.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga terakhir.

Rangkaian tangga itu terletak di bagian pojok ruang keluarga, menyebabkan pemuda itu harus melintasi spasial luas itu sebelum mencapai ruang makan. Bukan hal biasa baginya berhenti secara tiba-tiba di sana, namun kali ini Uchiha Sasuke mematung.

—karena sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah duduk di sofa tertangkap oleh matanya.

Pria setengah baya itu mendongak dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang bergeming di ujung tangga.

"Belum tidur?" sapa sang ayah kaku. Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Barusan _chatting_ dengan _Nii-san_," imbuhnya beberapa detik kemudian. Fugaku mengangguk.

Pemuda itu bergerak menjauhi ruang keluarga dan nyaris memasuki teritorial ruang makan ketika didengarnya sang ayah berbicara.

"Kudengar tadi kau menyanyi."

"Hn." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat seraya mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih. Merasa Fugaku ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya, dibawanya gelas itu ke ruang tengah.

"Duduk," perintah pria berambut panjang itu sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Sasuke bisa duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. Sang anak bungsu pun menurut dan duduk dengan kedua tangan melingkari gelasnya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini," demikian Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku terlalu sibuk di kantor. Bahkan kita sudah lama tidak bermain basket bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke; jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dinding gelas tanpa suara. "Naruto masih kalah."

"Memangnya siapa yang lebih jago darimu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku sambil tertawa. "Sejak kecil kau main basket—yah, memang ada dua tahun saat kau berhenti men-_dribble_ bola, tapi kan ... tetap saja kau jago."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Sudah keturunan," komentarnya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, agaknya peristiwa dua tahun berhentinya Sasuke bermain basket semasa kecil berputar ulang dalam benak mereka bagaikan pita video yang samar-samar. Detik jam memenuhi udara, bergerak lambat-lambat hingga akhirnya salah seorang di antara mereka kembali membuka dialog.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pelan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hn?"

"Ketika Mikoto melarangmu ikut dalam pementasan lagi ... bagaimana rasanya?"

"Biasa saja," kata pemuda itu dengan datar. Ekspresinya tetap sama, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati, ia merasakan kegelapan bergolak dan semakin menyedot perasaan bahagianya.

"Benarkah?" selidik Fugaku, berusaha menatap kedua _onyx_ milik sang anak, namun Sasuke membuang muka.

"Hn," angguknya, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sang ayah ikut mengangguk-angguk. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa. "Padahal saat melihatmu pertama kali bergabung dengan teater anak-anak ... entahlah. Rasanya wajahmu lebih cerah daripada kali pertama kau menyentuh bola basket." Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun dari Sasuke, Fugaku melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kupikir kau mencintai seni panggung."

_Memang_—Sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkannya di dalam hati. "Haha," tawanya hambar.

"Ah," Fugaku menatap gelas yang dipegang Sasuke sedari tadi, "kurasa kau bukan hanya menyukai seni panggung, kau menyukai seni secara keseluruhan."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu main gitar? Itachi?"

Lama, baru sang pemuda menggeleng. "Otodidak. Kalau Ibu tidak ada di rumah—"

Dan Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, entah kenapa begitu antipati terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni kecuali seni melukis. Dialah yang menentang habis-habisan kesukaan Sasuke terhadap drama dan—mungkin—musik. Fugaku tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya mencintai kedua dunia itu. Sedih rasanya mendengar putera bungsunya terpaksa sembunyi-sembunyi mempelajari musik, otodidak pula.

"Sasuke." Pemuda itu mendongak ketika namanya disebut. "Apa selama ini kau masih mengikuti teater? Aku tahu Konoha High terkenal dengan—"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Gelas di tangannya terangkat dan cairan bening di dalamnya dengan segera berpindah mengalir ke kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Harus menjawab apa? Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk merespons pertanyaan ayahnya.

Sesungguhnya ia memang sedang terlibat dalam Summer Music Festival, tapi ia kan tidak mengikuti _gasshuku_ yang diadakan untuk awal pelatihan. Memangnya dia tidak akan dicoret dari daftar pemain. Kalaupun tidak dicoret ... memangnya bisa latihan sampai waktu pementasan tiba tanpa ketahuan oleh ibunya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan saat ini." Perhatian Sasuke kembali terfokus kepada Fugaku, menjauh dari benaknya sendiri. Ketika dua pasang netra itu bertatapan, Sasuke menemukan sorot peduli dari mata sang ayah yang jarang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. "Tapi kalau kau menyukai seni lebih dari apa pun, aku mendukungmu."

Tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam ucapan Uchiha Fugaku, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lidahnya serasa kelu bahkan untuk membalas sepatah kata pun.

"Apa pun yang kaulakukan"—lengan Fugaku bergerak dan merangkul bahu Sasuke yang semula tegang—"kau tetaplah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Kau tetap anakku."

"Hn," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Sudah malam." Fugaku mengambil alih gelas dari tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur dan bangun besok pagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari sofa. Lekas-lekas ia menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, ketika ia mencapai anak tangga pertama, langkah Sasuke berhenti.

"... Terima kasih, Ayah," diam sejenak, "dan selamat malam." Lalu ia buru-buru naik dan mengilang ke belokan tangga.

Uchiha Fugaku melongo mendengar kata-kata dari anak bungsunya. Selama bertahun-tahun, baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

**K**etika tiba di kamarnya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke bukanlah segera menyelimuti dirinya dan menutup kedua mata. Bukan, ia mengambil ponselnya yang sudah dimatikan semenjak dua hari yang lalu, kemudian menekan tombol pada bagian atasnya untuk menyalakan benda elektronik itu.

Entah mengapa ia ingin mengirimkan SMS untuk Sakura atau Naruto soal absennya di _gasshuku_ kali ini dan bilang ia akan mengikuti latihan selanjutnya.

Ponsel menyala dan muncullah pemberitahuan adanya panggilan yang masuk selama benda itu dinonaktifkan. Sasuke mengernyit dan memeriksa nomor yang berusaha menghubunginya.

Nama Haruno Sakura tertera di layar saat dipilihnya menu panggilan. Sejenak, Sasuke ragu apakah dia harus menghubungi gadis itu dan memberitahunya mengenai percakapannya dengan Itachi dan Fugaku tadi.

—namun pada akhirnya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mematikan ponselnya.

Ada rasa hangat ketika mengetahui gadis itu mencoba meneleponnya (untuk alasan apa pun), dan rasa itu bercampur dengan letup-letup kebahagiaan yang didapatnya dari dukungan kedua anggota keluarganya mengenai masalah teater.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**-tbc-**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Maaf lama _update_ lagiiiiiii DX _Seriously_, dengan waktu yang mepet dan gelora nulis _fanfic_ yang nurun drastis, saya harus berjuang mati"an demi nulis salah satu _chapter_ yang sebenernya udah lama saya tunggu" :|

Makasih buat kalian yang udah nyemangatin saya di _chapter_ lalu, seenggaknya itu jadi sedikit motivasi buat nulis _chapter_ ini :)

**Balesan review**

**Guest** ahaha, gak masalaaaaahhh. Yang penting dibaca hehe :D iya makasih ya semangatnya, ini dilanjut kok, meski lama. Tapi beneran sebulan setelah kamu review kan? #plak

**YashiUchiHatake** kejawab yak rasa penasarannya di _chapter_ ini, hehe. Makasih banyaakkkssss :*

**CherryChubby** siipp, ini dilanjut :D

**Fantasi Liar** iblis kembar emang top banget yak, sayang mereka ga nongol di chapter ini hehe. Sippo (y)

**pipit-chaaan** nyahaha, suka drama musikal ya? Suka HSM gak? *dor Heee, makasihhh :D

**Anka-Chan** biasalah, sasuke mah suka galau ga jelas #plak Ciyeee sakura ga tenang. Emangnya dia udah suka sama sasuke? Hoho. Sippo (y)

**nhissa. yongseokyu **ampooonn. Mau dikata apa, saya emang mood"an ahaha. Ini diusahain tetep semangat kok nulisnya. Jangan cembeyuuuutt~

**Arlene Shiranui** bahahhaa, si teteh maaaahhhh. Suka? Seriuuusss? Sama aku juga suka #heh OOC sih ya juugo-nya, tapi syukur deh kalo teteh suka :3 *rasanya bangga* Cmiiw, biarkan cinta bersegi banyak muncul di sini, hahaha. tengkyu ralatnya :*

**Shisylia-chan** asyek dibilang beda \m/ MAKASIH BANYAK, hahaha. makasih atas komentarnya, makasih atas rasa sukanya, makasih atas tagihannya (?) Sabaaarrr, SasuSaku baru nongol sebagai tokoh utama nih, hihi XD

**viddaaaa** TERNYATA ELO SUKA DISNEY! Suka HSM dongs? *maksa* ahahaha, monggo di-alert, hihi. Call me bebeb *yaowoh ini review udah sejak kapan pulak*

**skyesphantom** viva anak SMA! *sang penulis udah kehilangan masa SMA yang cemerlang* nyahaaa, jawaban ada di chapter ini :3

**Mizuira Kumiko** ahahaha, padahal penggambarannya biasa aja, tapi syukur deh kalo kamu suka :D kejawab yak pertanyaannya di chapter ini :)

**Panda Kurozuki** makasih atas review-nya yang ngurut (?) jadi rada bingung balesnya hmmm #dor emm, sayang bgt saya ga suka basket, HAHAHA. kalo sisanya sih bener. IYA SUKA HSM! \m/

**Nanairo Zoacha** eciye sasu dibilang php demi apaaa. Iyaa makasih :D

**saitou ayumu uchiha** salam kenal jugaaaa :D

**popoChi-moChi** he? Ternyata ada ya? Kukira buatanku doang -_- nih, chapter penuh sasu wkwk. Ga cinta segitiga koookk :o

**poetry Celemoet** hahaha makasih semangatnya :D

**Risa** sip, makasih sarannya :D

**Sorane Midori** HAHAHAHA DIA KAGET LAH *dikepruk* iya maaf u_u sumpahan entah kenapa jadi gak mood banget sama fic ini uhuk uhuk. Mau sakura sama shika? *angkat alis* saya mah ga keberatan pair-nya jadi ShikaSaku fufufu :p

**beby-chan** hahaha, iya, mana bolanya harus cepet dilempar balik hahaha. mereka emang hebat yaaaa :3 siapppp \m/

**Guest** makacii qaqa *ngikutin bahasanya*

**NarumiAria** *hening panjang* emmm tergantung mood dan kesibukan ya (y)

**Rieiolanthe** dia kebawa sasu galau #plak siappppzzz

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink** kabar? Baiiiikkk (kecuali masalah libur tinggal semingguh). Uhuk dia nyinggung typo uhuk. Ahhahaha, maaf deh, emang ga ahli bikin scene SasuSaku -_- (dan lebih suka bikin friendship daripada romance). Chapter ini malah ga ada SasuSaku D:

**Chocolate Lolypop** ogeeehhhhh (y)

**akane yuzumega** okehokeh (y)

**Vra** siaappp. Tapi SasuSakunya gak sekarang yaaaa~

**ChieAkane** HAHAHA, kayanya sakura-nya adem ayem ajah *sotoy* siap deh siappp

**Lady Spain** chapter ini semuanya tentang sasuke kok, udah ga kangen sasu lagi kan? Dia bisa disepak keluar dari fic ini kan? #heh HAHAHA, saya emang brilian *idungnya manjangin* sakura-nya galau karena sasuke ga dateng, hihi. Keliatannya setelah chap ini gimana? :D

**Frozenoqua** yoooo! o/ ampun deeeehhh, hahahahaha. Asik kan cinta segitiga (dan sejenisnya) gitu wakakakak. Siap deh bellll~

**Elyorre Edogawa** okeh (y)

**ana-chan** sori banget kalo kamu kecewa karna plotnya lambat. Okehokeh diusahain yaaa :D

**Ki Mu Chi** semoga tobat terus sampe tamat HAHAHA. chap ini ada koookkk :D

.

.

Okeh, selesai juga bales review *lap keringet*

Makasih atas semua-mua-muanya.

**Review?**

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
19082012**


	8. Chapter 8

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
Ú**ltimo **A**no **d**u **M**elodioso  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead!  
-**N**eed **N**o **F**lame(s)-  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**S**eason **1**: **P**rimo  
**C**hapter **8**

.

.

**M**inggu-minggu awal musim panas berlangsung dengan ceria, saat-saat dimana seragam berlengan pendek dengan warna yang lebih cerah keluar dari dekapan lemari pakaian dan kembali berkibar-kibar di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di tengah-tengah bangunan Konoha High, mengiringi gema lonceng yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

Lorong yang sempat sunyi karena adanya _long weekend_ minggu kemarin segera terisi penuh dengan langkah-langkah kaki dan bising khas remaja. Ada yang bercanda dan saling mengejek dengan akrab, ada yang berbagi cerita mengenai liburan pendek pekan lalu.

"Beberapa minggu lagi..."

Salah satu dari tiga orang yang tengah berjalan di antara hiruk-pikuk itu bergumam entah kepada siapa. Kebetulan sekali, sang penggumam adalah dia yang berdiri di medial, menyebabkan dua pemuda yang berjalan di sisinya melirik kepadanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apanya?" **Krauk**. Kunyahan khas itu tak pernah menghilang dari mulut Akimichi Chouji. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah membalas dendam perihal tidak boleh makan sembarangan selama _gasshuku_ kemarin. Buktinya, semenjak tadi berangkat bersama-sama, sudah tiga kantong keripik ludes di tangannya. Sekarang ia sedang menjajal kantong keempat.

Haruno Sakura mendekap buku aljabar super tebalnya di dada. "Tentu saja Summer Music Festival, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Liburan musim panas, hehehe," tawa Chouji dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Yeah." Shikamaru yang semula diam saja menimpali. "Yang berarti waktunya tidur panjang sudah ti—"

"Kau dan tidur siangmu," potong gadis itu pelan namun tajam, "sama dengan Chouji dan makanannya. Kebiasaan buruk tetapi sulit dihilangkan."

"Memangnya itu jelek?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kedua lengannya dilipat di belakang kepala, dibiarkan menjadi penopang. "Aku dan tidur siangku, sama dengan kau dan pementasanmu."

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mencebikkan bibir. "Dasar, _Goro_Shika. Aku heran dulu ibumu mengidam apa waktu mengandungmu."

"Mengidam bantal," celetuk Chouji. **Krauk krauk**. "Kalau ibumu pasti mengidam mikrofon, Sakura-_chan_. Kau ini bawel sekali."

"Hei!" pekik Sakura tidak terima dikatakan bawel. Digembungkannya pipinya sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji melakukan _high-five_ di belakang kepalanya. "Oi, _Goro_Shika, kau setuju aku ini bawel—heeii, jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Kau memang bawel, Sakura." Shikamaru mengacak rambut merah muda itu hingga berantakan. "Tuh, lihat, baru kuacak rambutmu sedikit saja kau sudah mau protes, kan?"

Haruno Sakura langsung membungkam mulutnya. Alih-alih mendebat temannya yang berkuncir itu, dia malah mendaratkan cubitan pada punggung tangan Shikamaru yang baru saja membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Aw!" Pemuda itu buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku. "Dasar kepiting cerewet. _Mendokusei_."

"Rambutku jadi berantakan, kan..." keluh gadis itu sambil memperbaiki helai-helai rambutnya yang bagaikan disapu oleh angin puyuh. Ketika berhasil merapikan rambutnya, tangan Shikamaru kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga dua kali lipat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. "_Goro_Shikaaa!" jeritnya sebelum mendumel sendiri.

Yang namanya disebut hanya mencibir dan membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

**L**onceng pertanda waktu pulang sekolah tiba akhirnya berbunyi juga. Ratusan siswa Konoha High segera menghambur keluar dari dalam kelas dan merayap menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa di antaranya sibuk bersenda gurau, menertawakan hal-hal lucu yang diucapkan oleh temannya. Beberapa lagi tampak mengantuk dan ingin lekas pulang.

Sebaliknya, para peserta drama musikal SMF sudah bersiap-siap di auditorium yang telah disulap menjadi ruangan latihan temporer. Sekitar tiga puluhan orang berada di dalam sana, sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Mereka yang tidak kebagian peran di atas panggung (atau hanya menjadi figuran yang lewat sekilas) memilih untuk mengerjakan dekorasi panggung, sedangkan sisanya yang memegang lakon dalam drama terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan lembar-lembar skenario yang tebalnya lumayan.

Haruno Sakura sendiri tidak bergeming dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Pandangan matanya lurus ke dapan, tidak terfokus pada satu koordinat tertentu. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk diam. Menonton. Mengamati.

Di tangannya tergenggam bundelan skenario yang harus dipelajarinya. Naskah dengan bagian Belle dicetak tebal, karena itulah perannya. Sakura tidak mengikuti kegiatan Ino maupun Tayuya yang sedang berlatih intonasi. Ia hanya berada di sana, membisu.

Hei, tentu saja gadis itu sudah membaca habis bagiannya. Bahkan, semalaman suntuk ia sudah menggoreskan warna stabilo pada semua dialognya—mewarnai inti dari dialognya agar ia bisa melakukan improvisasi pada jalur yang benar bila sewaktu-waktu ia lupa mengucapkan dialognya. Jadi, kebungkamannya di sini bukan karena ia sudah tidak berminat berpartisipasi dalam Summer Music Festival, melainkan karena ia menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan kepalanya berpaling.

"Ada apa, Tayuya?" tanyanya pada si pemanggil. Gadis berambut _pink_ gelap itu terlihat bosan.

"Ke mana Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi lawan mainku di adegan pertama?" tanyanya dengan nada jengah. "Dia tak pernah muncul semenjak _gasshuku_ dimulai. Apa Uchiha-_san_ sudah mengundurkan diri dari perannya?"

Benar juga—Sakura mengetuk pelipisnya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah muncul lagi semenjak _briefing_ untuk _camping_ musim panas. Itu juga dia datang karena Sakura menemuinya...

"Sedang sakit, mungkin?" Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tayuya belum sempat bertanya lagi saat suara Hatake Kakashi menyita perhatian mereka semua. Pria berambut perak itu bertepuk tangan agar tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar di ruangan itu selain miliknya.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita akan mulai berlatih adegan pertama," katanya sambil bersedekap. "Kuharap siapa-siapa saja yang muncul di adegan pertama sudah mengingat betul apa yang harus kalian lakukan di adegan pertama."

_Lakukan_, bukan _katakan_—Sakura memutar bola mata. Tentu saja, adegan pertama itu sesungguhnya hanya narasi yang dibacakan oleh narator dan sejenis pantomim, hanya saja bukan pantomim yang jenaka dan membuat orang tergelak. Prolog dari cerita drama ini. Awal mula bagaimana Beauty and the Beast dimulai.

Narasi akan dibacakan oleh Shizune sendiri—sepertinya guru wanita itu belum mempercayai siapa pun untuk membacakan narasi pembuka selain dirinya. Maklum saja, Shizune adalah kepribadian yang perfeksionis, sama seperti Hatake Kakashi sendiri.

"Semuanya di posisi." Kakashi menjentikkan jari. "Kita akan mulai dalam hitungan tiga, dua, sa—"

"_Sensei_!" Tiba-tiba saja, Tayuya mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, menarik atensi guru beriris beda warna itu.

Kening Hatake Kakashi berkerut, tidak suka ada yang menyela perkataanya. "Apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada," ujar gadis itu sambil merentangkan lengan. "Aku tidak bisa bermain tanpa ada lawan main. Kelihatannya... konyol."

Beberapa orang terkikik mendengar kata-kata Tayuya, namun sebagian besar menggumamkan kata setuju. Tayuya yang berakting sendiri akan terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus menggelikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Kakashi terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai dengan adegan kedua." Pria itu menoleh pada Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Ayo, Belle, sekarang jatahmu." Berpaling lagi pada siswa lainnya. "'Orang-orang di kota' juga. Cepat!"

Satu detik kemudian, ritme drama itu kembali mengalun, membawa serta siapa saja yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Termasuk Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**M**atahari terik dan membakar siapa saja yang tersorot oleh sinarnya. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berlindung di balik atap rumah dengan kipas angin yang mengembuskan angin dalam kecepatan tinggi, kalau bisa sambil menggerogoti semangka berbentuk bulan sabit atau makan es serut dari mangkuk super besar. Tidak akan ada yang mau terpanggang oleh hawa panas dan bercucuran keringat.

Yah, tidak akan ada yang mau, kecuali...

...segerombolan anak muda yang sedang bermain _three on three_ di lapangan basket milik sekolah.

"Naruto, _pass_!"

Sang empunya nama yang berambut kuning itu menoleh ke si pemanggil dan mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Menyambut bola basket hitam yang melayang ke arahnya.

"_Nice_, _dude_," katanya sambil nyengir pada Jirobou yang mengoperkan bola kepadanya.

Naruto men-_dribble_ bola itu menuju ring dan menemukan Hyuuga Neji menghadangnya. Raut wajah pemuda itu seketika berubah ketika mengetahui siapa yang akan berduel dengannya saat ini. Sedikit-banyak, ia sudah berpikir akan kalah ketika menghadapi sang kapten basket. Neji dijadikan kapten bukan karena popularitasnya atau apa. Penyandang marga Hyuuga itu pernah mendapatkan gelar MVP di hari pertamanya terjun sebagai pemain inti. Bahkan sebenarnya sudah banyak isu terdengar kalau Neji akan direkrut oleh JABBA setelah lulus sekolah menengah nanti.

"Minggir kau!" Naruto berusaha menerobos pertahanan Neji, namun pemuda itu menghadangnya ke titik di mana Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalau kau bisa kabur sih, ya sudah," komentar Neji, berusaha menggapai bola yang Naruto hindarkan dari pemuda itu.

Si pirang melakukan pivot dan berusaha berkelit, namun Neji sama sekali tidak melonggarkan penjagaannya. Beberapa kali, keduanya sempat berebut bola. Sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

_Cih, sial_—Naruto mengumpat dalam hari. Seumur-umur, dia sudah enam kali berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan enam kali juga kecolongan bola. Makanya di kali ketujuh ini dia tidak mau kalah lagi. Kalah berarti harga dirinya sebagai pria turun drastis. Rontok dan terinjak-injak. Sialan, mana sudi Naruto dipermalukan lagi oleh pemuda itu—walau secara tidak langsung.

Lalu, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"_Pass_!"

Kedua pupil yang dikelilingi iris biru itu melebar. Oh, dia nyaris melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang bertanding tiga lawan tiga, bukannya satu lawan satu. Dan seruan barusan...

"_Temeeee_!" Dalam satu gerakan cepat yang tak terduga oleh Neji, Naruto melemparkan bola ke arah belakang tanpa melihat siapa yang akan menerima bola tersebut.

_Blind pass_!

Sebelum Neji sempat mengejar laju bola itu—dan teman-teman setimnya juga—Uchiha Sasuke telah melesat dari garis belakang. Bola itu diterimanya dengan baik, lalu Sasuke melakukan sebuah _lay-up_ yang cantik. Terdengar desing logam beradu dengan benda tumpul tatkala bola basket itu meluncur masuk setelah membentur lingkaran keranjang dua kali.

"_Kyaaaaaaaa_! Sasuke-_kun_ keren sekali!" Sorak-sorai bergema dari arah tribun, didominasi oleh jerit senang kaum Hawa yang menamakan diri sebagai penggemar Sasuke.

Uchiha yang dielu-elukan itu sendiri hanya mengerutkan kening dengan malas. Kenapa juga mereka berisik? Permainannya kan belum selesai.

"Aku udahan," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat lima orang sisanya heran.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Zaku bingung. Pemuda yang satu tim dengan Naruto dan Sasuke itu mengambil bola basket yang sudah menggelinding keluar dari area lapangan dan memain-mainkannya di kedua lengannya.

"SMF," jawab Naruto cuek sambil meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan handuk. "Kau juga kan, Neji-_senpai_?" Handuk itu digosokkannya ke leher dan wajah untuk menghapus peluh yang membanjir.

"Oh." Neji seolah teringat sesuatu. "Benar."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu ikut mengambil tasnya. Bedanya, ia tidak mengeluarkan handuk untuk menyeka keringatnya. Neji langsung membuka kausnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus baru yang masih kering dan bersih—tentunya tindakan itu disambut pekikan '_kyaaaaaaaa_' dari para gadis yang menonton.

"Malah pamer badan," komentar Naruto sambil melipat rapi handuknya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Memang kau tidak akan ganti baju?" tanya Neji, memasukkan kaus bekasnya sembarangan ke dalam tas. Hanya digulung-gulung tanpa bentuk, bukannya dilipat dengan benar.

"Malas, ah." Naruto menyeleting tasnya hingga tertutup walau tidak sampai ke ujung. "Nanti cewek-cewek histeris melihat tubuhku yang seksi." Dia tertawa sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Lagipula, bau keringatku enak, kok."

Hyuuga sulung hanya mengedikkan bahu. Malas mengomentari kata-kata Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting. Kalau Naruto mau didepak keluar ruang latihan oleh Kakashi nanti sih, ya silakan saja. Neji tidak mau ikut-ikutan kena damprat.

"Yuk, ah." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada sisa empat orang di lapangan itu. "Aku ke audi—eh, _Teme_, memangnya kau tidak ikutan SMF lagi?" tanyanya dengan kedua lengkung pirang terangkat tinggi hingga muncul lipatan-lipatan di keningnya. "Bukannya kau dapat peran _pangeran_ ya?"

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah hendak melanjutkan permainan jadi terdiam. "Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Dasar _brengsek_," Naruto berkacak pinggang. "_Kau_ kan terpilih jadi pangeran di drama SMF itu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa?"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. "Aku tidak ikut _gasshuku_. Pasti sudah dikeluarkan."

Pemuda Uzumaki batal melangkah keluar dari lapangan. Didekatinya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sentral lanskap itu.

"Setahuku, mereka semua masih menunggumu, lho," katanya dengan wajah serius. "Terlebih lagi lawan mainmu itu—terutama Sakura-_chan_. Selama _gasshuku_, terlihat sekali kalau dia berharap kau ada di sana, _Teme_."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit.

Sakura? Menunggunya? Untuk apa?

Kemudian, pemuda itu teringat akan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya saat benad elektronik itu berada dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Oh, apa mungkin Sakura _mengkhawatirkannya_? Jelas sekali, Sasuke adalah pasangan audisi Sakura, dan setelah mereka sama-sama diterima, dia menghilang. Bukankah sah-sah saja kalau Sakura berusaha menghubunginya?

(Walau Sasuke sebenarnya tidak paham betul mengapa Sakura _harus_ menghubunginya.)

"Ayo." Naruto menepuk pundak Uchiha bungsu. "Kita sebenarnya sudah terlambat nggg," lirik arloji di tangannya, "setengah jam lebih. Tadi sih, Hatake-_sensei_ bilang, yang wajib datang tepat waktu itu mereka yang kebagian peran di adegan satu."

"Aku baru muncul nanti di adegan empat atau lima." Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu mengerutkan kening sambil mengingat-ingat bagiannya. "Neji_-senpai_ di adegan dua dan tiga. Kau di adegan ter—oweah!" Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya seolah baru teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa jengah karena percakapan soal musikal ini dibahas terang-terangan di muka umum. Dia sendiri masih belum tahu apakah akan benar-benar kembali pada SMF (pertanyaan paling penting: memangnya dia masih boleh mengikuti SMF setelah tidak ikut _gasshuku_? Keberadaan duo iblis kembar membuatnya berpikir lima keliling). Dan... sampai saat ini, keikutsertaan Uchiha Sasuke dalam SMF masih merupakan rumor yang dianggap kabar burung. Hanya saja, Sasuke yakin setelah hari ini, rumor itu akan dipercayai semua kepala di Konoha High.

"Kau kan muncul di adegan satu!" seru Naruto keras. "Ya ampun, astaga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ck."

Kalau bukan karena dia terbiasa memasang ekspresi datar, Sasuke pasti sudah menertawai Naruto yang panik. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto kelimpungan hanya karena ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke harus muncul di adegan pertama.

Cih, dia sendiri lupa kalau tokoh yang dia perankan muncul di babak pertama.

"Kenapa bengong?" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendelik.

"Siapa yang bengong?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kau."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Alaaahh, mengakulah. Tadi pandangan matamu kosong kok, _Teme_." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah, kita jadi membuang-buang waktu di sini! Ayo, kita sudah sangat terlambat."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas, Uzumaki Naruto telah berlari ke pinggir lapangan dan mencangklong ransel biru kepunyaan Sasuke. "Ayo _Teme_. —ahhh, NEJI-_SENPAI_! KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL?" Pemuda itu menjerit ketika mengetahui Neji sudah berada jauh dari lapangan.

"Soalnya kau terlalu ceriwis," komentar Idate sambil tertawa terbahak. Pemuda itu mendekati Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahunya dengan kepalan tinju. "Sana, nanti Naruto berisik lagi. Kita bisa main basket besok-besok lagi, _man_."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Idate pun sampai ikut-ikutan menyuruhnya datang ke latihan drama. Astaga.

"_Teme_, cepaaaatt!" Naruto berseru tidak sabar. "Tasmu ini berat banget, tahu!"

"Suruh siapa kau membawakan tasku," jawab Sasuke pendek. Kedua tungkainya melangkah menjauhi Idate, Zaku, dan Jirobou. "Duluan, _guys_. Si _Dobe_ berisik."

Sambil berlari kecil, Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Pamitan pada tiga temannya sebelum menyusul Naruto yang tampak sudah tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

.

**H**aruno Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Diselipkannya anak rambut yang menjuntai menghalangi pandangannya. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan udara dengan gemas.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengkhayati perannya sebagai Belle?

"Kurang keras, Haruno!" Suara Kakashi terdengar dari bawah panggung dan Sakura menemukannya sedang bersedekap. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali. "Kenapa volume suaramu jadi seperti cicitan tikus begitu?"

Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar Karin dan antek-anteknya menertawai dirinya. Kalau saja tidak ada Kakashi di sini, Sakura yakin saat ini dia sudah menjambak rambut merah milik seniornya itu.

Gadis itu mengulangi dialognya dengan Aburame Shino yang berperan sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"'Selamat pagi!'" sapa Sakura pada Shino yang berpura-pura baru membuka pintu perpustakaan. "'Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini.'" Ia berlagak seolah menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"'Oh'," Shino mengangguk. "'Padahal kau baru meminjamnya kemarin. Sudah selesai dibaca?'"

"'Tentu saja'." Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam toko setelah diberi jalan oleh Shino. "'Aku mau—'"

"Stop." Suara Hatake Kakashi menghentikan dialog yang sedang diucapkan oleh Sakura, juga menghentikan adegan yang sedang berlangsung. Baik Sakura maupun Shino, dua-duanya menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan menatap sang guru dengan pandangan cemas—kalau saja tatapan datar Shino plus tangan yang terkepal bisa dikatakan cemas.

"Ke mana jiwamu, hah?" Kakashi menghardik Sakura dengan mulut tajamnya. Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna itu menyipit. "Sadar tidak sedari tadi kau membuang waktu dengan mengucapkan dialog hampa begitu?"

Seketika, seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Para pemeran yang menganggur dan sibuk mengobrol memilih bungkam daripada menjadi sasaran amukan Kakashi. Tim dekorasi dan orang-orang di balik layar yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Shizune mengenai _setting_ panggung pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk tampil menjadi _pemeran utama_, kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana?" Suara bariton itu mengeras, sementara Sakura semakin tertunduk.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk diri sendiri. Oh, baiklah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dirinya tidak berkonsentrasi. Perhatiannya seolah terpecah dan ia sendiri tak bisa menyatukan fokusnya.

_Aku kenapa?_—batinnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

**D**i sudut tempatnya berada, Uchiha Sasuke mengamati segala kejadian di auditorium dengan jelas. Meskipun terlambat, ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sakura dan Shino berakting di atas panggung. Terlihat jelas betapa Sakura kesulitan mengatasi tekanan yang membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi terhadap perannya.

Demam panggung lagi?

Sebelah alisnya terangkat tatkala gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menunduk mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Sasuke memutar bola mata. Iblis jantan sudah mulai beraksi, ternyata.

Kedua tangannya terbenam dalam saku celana basketnya. Sedari tadi, ia belum berganti pakaian—dan tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menukar baju. Bukan bermaksud menjadi kembar siam Naruto, sih...

"Kau mau mundur atau bagaimana?" Suara Kakashi terdengar lagi. Sasuke berpaling pada sosok yang ditanyai.

Dan secara kebetulan, Haruno Sakura mendongak.

—dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi banyak. Masih dengan kedua tangan terbenam di kantung, ia berjalan dari lokasinya semula. Pelan-pelan, ia menuju ke arah panggung, ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sorot sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

Ruangan yang semula hening kini menjadi benar-benar senyap. Tak ada yang berani bersuara—bahkan napas saja ditahan.

Kedua tungkai Sasuke berhenti di depan panggung, beberapa meter dari posisi Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Uchiha, bukannya kau sudah—"

Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Kakashi. Kedua tangannya kini berada di sisi tubuh. "Kata siapa?" Senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. "Aku tidak keluar."

"Kau tidak datang saat _gasshuku_ diadakan." Kalimat Kakashi begitu datar, namun semua yang berada di ruangan itu merasakan aura mengintimidasi menguar dari sekujur tubuh sang guru. Bila dilukiskan, maka di sekeliling Hatake Kakashi sudah dipenuhi oleh kabut hitam yang semakin lama semakin mendominasi udara.

"Sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat, karena begitulah kenyataannya. Dia memang sakit, walau sebenarnya tak jelas yang mana yang sakit—flunya atau mentalnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah juga, karena selama hari-hari yang seharusnya ia lalui sebagai _gasshuku_, Sasuke mendapatkan... banyak pencerahan. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Lalu?" Kakashi bergeser sedikit hingga benar-benar saling menghadap dengan Sasuke. "Kau sudah ketinggalan banyak."

"Hn."

"Kalau diberi detensi, mau?"

"Hn?" Mata Sasuke melebar sedikit. Diberi hukuman? Benar-benar iblis.

"Mau atau tidak?" Kakashi memain-mainkan bolpen yang diambilnya dari saku kemeja. Tampak memancing dan berkesan mempermainkan. _Ruby_ dan obsidian itu berkilat penuh kelihaian. Menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tidak banyak bereaksi. "Silakan."

—dan senyuman Hatake Kakashi terkembang.

Ia melirik Juugo, melirik Sakura, melirik semua peserta lainnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, sementara mereka semua memandanginya dengan kepala dipenuhi sejuta tanya. Apa yang direncanakan Kakashi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si iblis jantan. Bahkan, Shizune pun sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi.

"Kuberi waktu satu hari untuk menguasai semua dialog, lagu, dan tarian di drama ini." Tangannya teracung ke udara, membentuk kode agar tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap dan semacamnya. "Kalau kau tidak berhasil, maka kau keluar." Senyuman menantang terukir di bibir pria berambut perak itu. "Bagaimana?"

Seandainya ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan mengundurkan diri dan menjauh dari ruangan itu sebisa mungkin.

Sayangnya, dia memang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan dukungan dari kakak dan ayahnya. Dukungan pertama yang ia peroleh dari keluarganya. Dan memangnya ia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?

Siapa tahu besok dia akan mati, kan?

Uchiha Sasuke jelas tidak mau mati penasaran karena ingin ikut serta dalam Summer Music Festival.

Jadi, pemuda itu menatap Kakashi dengan kedua manik hitam yang tidak menyorotkan rasa gentar setitik pun. Mengangguk pelan dan pasti.

Sebuah persetujuan.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Well, selama itu ya saya nggak nge-update? Maaf yak~ Terlalu hmmm terlalu sibuk ._.)/ jadi, _here it is_, kelanjutan dari UAdM yang mungkin udah ditunggu-tunggu.

SasuSaku-nya masih belom banyak, kali ini cuma nongol sekilas, tapi saya harap yang baca bukan nyari _hints_ doang tapi pengen tau gimana plotnya. Karena dari dulu saya emang pasang _chara_ SasuSaku tapi nggak ngejanjiin bakalan terus nampilin mereka sebagai pasangan, kan? Pokoknya pipa air ' ')/ *nyontek istilah rerecu*

Kali ini nggak ada review reply, saya udah ngantuk pas beresin chapter ini. Besok harus bangun pagi dan nugas /halah

**Special thanks to:** shawol21bangs, kyu's lips as sweet as chocolate, hanazono yuri, Frozenoqua, sergio, aiko sang pengembara, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Maya Kimnana, beby-chan, Arlene Shiranui, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Mizuira Kumiko, Sorane Midori, Akasuna no ei-chan, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Tsurugi De Lelouch, tomatblossom, Momo Haruyuki, Ay, Akasuna no Fia, Blue Chrysanthemum, MizuRaiNa, Fiyui-chan, skyesphantom, Anka-Chan

_So, review_? Kalo mau nanya ato berkomentar, silakan disampein di kolom _review_. Syukur-syukur di _chapter_ selanjutnya (semoga ga lama) bisa dibalesin :)

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
28012013**


	9. Bangaihen 1: Can I Have This Dance?

"_Kuberi waktu satu hari untuk menguasai semua dialog, lagu, dan tarian di drama ini." Tangannya teracung ke udara, membentuk kode agar tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap dan semacamnya. "Kalau kau tidak berhasil, maka kau keluar." Senyuman menantang terukir di bibir pria berambut perak itu. "Bagaimana?"_

_Seandainya ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan mengundurkan diri dan menjauh dari ruangan itu sebisa mungkin._

_Sayangnya, dia memang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan dukungan dari kakak dan ayahnya. Dukungan pertama yang ia peroleh dari keluarganya. Dan memangnya ia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?_

_Siapa tahu besok dia akan mati, kan?_

_Uchiha Sasuke jelas tidak mau mati penasaran karena ingin ikut serta dalam Summer Music Festival._

_Jadi, pemuda itu menatap Kakashi dengan kedua manik hitam yang tidak menyorotkan rasa gentar setitik pun. Mengangguk pelan dan pasti._

_Sebuah persetujuan._

.

.

.

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
Ú**ltimo **A**no **d**u **M**elodioso  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead!  
-**N**eed **N**o **F**lame(s)-  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**S**eason **1**: **P**rimo  
**B**angaihen **1**: **C**an **I** **H**ave **T**his **D**ance?

.

.

**U**chiha Sasuke tak pernah berpikir kalau di hari pertama dimana ia menemukan jalan menuju apa yang selama ini ia inginkan—selain basket—ia akan mendapatkan sandungan pada detik pertama ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalan itu. Kerikil yang kali ini tidak bisa dibilang kecil, pula.

Oke, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa isi kepala seorang Hatake Kakashi. Menguasai semua dialog dan tarian—jangan lupakan nyanyian—yang ada dalam musikal ini? Memangnya dia gila? Secinta apa pun Sasuke pada dunia seni, menguasai segalanya dalam satu hari adalah hal yang mustahil, tahu.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Semua bagian_nya_ harus ia kuasai dalam satu hari—yang berarti termasuk pantomim-pantomim tak jelas di adegan satu. Lagipula, Sasuke belum mengerti benar bagaimana konsep yang diinginkan oleh dua pelatih utama selaku sutradara dan penanggung jawab dari drama musikal ini—ia tidak ikut _gasshuku_, ingat?

Diambilnya bundelan _script_ dari atas kursi yang sudah sekitar satu jam ia biarkan menganggur. Selepas menyetujui tantangan Hatake-_sensei_ tadi, Sasuke berpamitan pulang untuk berlatih, walau pada kenyataannya ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Dipilihnya gudang olahraga yang sepi untuk berlatih. Penerangannya buruk karena lampu yang ada hanyalah sebuah lampu neon kuning dan jendela-jendelanya kecil dan terletak di bagian atas ruangan.

Matanya membaca halaman satu, menyusuri dialog demi dialog yang tertulis di sana. Kening pemuda itu berkerut bingung. Bagaimana caranya berlatih seorang diri? Oke, ia perlu seseorang untuk membantunya—

Mendadak ponselnya berdering dan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan bagian _speaker_ di telinga.

"Halo, Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

**P**intu terayun membuka dan sebuah kepala melongok ke dalam, mencari-cari dalam penerangan yang terbilang minim. Pandangan sang empunya kepala beredar menyapu ruangan, kemudian berhenti pada satu titik.

"Sasuke!" bisiknya pelan seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai. Gadis itu berjongkok agar garis matanya sejajar dengan si pemuda. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Di sini kan berde—HATCYUH!" Tangannya segera menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

Pemuda yang disapa hanya mengangkat sebelah alis—Sakura bisa melihatnya dalam keremangan lampu neon kuning—tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menunjuk pada naskah drama di hadapannya.

"Latihan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Pandangannya beralih pada direksi yang ditunjuk—kedua matanya menyipit karena kertas-kertas tersebut terhalang oleh bayang-bayang tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak latihan di auditorium saja? Ada Tayuya di sana, jadi—" kata-katanya terputus tatkala melihat Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Di sana berisik," kata pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Kemudian sepasang _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lurus selama beberapa detik. Keningnya berkerut samar.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya membeku saat ditatap seperti itu. Dua bola mata yang kelam itu seolah menguncinya supaya diam di tempat. Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau manik kembar itu begitu dalam sampai nyaris tak terselami.

Kalau saja Sasuke menatapnya sedetik lebih lama lagi, maka dia—

"Kau menghalangi." Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Naskah drama itu direnggutnya dan mereka berdua berpindah tempat ke bagian yang lebih terpapar sinar lampu.

Sakura mengerjap dua kali sebelum kembali bernapas normal. "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan menghalangi?"

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau memblokir cahaya?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kan? Dasar." Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu membuka halaman pertama naskahnya dan kembali membaca.

Gadis bersurai permen kapas itu terdiam. Kedua kakinya bergegas menuju tempat Sasuke berada. "Dialogmu hanya sedikit, Tuan Uchiha. Bagianmu yang sulit itu saat dansa di adegan terakhir, tahu."

"Oh?" Sebelah alis terangkat, namun pemuda itu tetap mengamati narasi di halaman terdepan. Mengira-ngira apa yang harus ia lakukan saat narasi itu dibacakan. Membayangkan bagaimana _setting_ panggungnya nanti. Pasti akan lebih bagus kalau yang dipertunjukkan hanya siluetnya saja dan dia hanya perlu berpose—oh, setiap berganti pose seolah ada lampu yang mengedip, jadi seperti potongan film.

Tangan Sakura mengibas-ibas di depan wajahnya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kenapa tidak latihan yang adegan terakhir saja?" Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Kebetulan sekali aku ada di sini—eh, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau pasanganmu saat berdansa nanti adalah aku, Sasuke? Aha! Dari wajahmu, aku pastikan kau lupa. Ckck."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, membiarkan Sakura merepet. Sama sekali tak berniat memotong atau menimpali. Suka-suka gadis itu, deh. Dan Sasuke bukannya lupa, sungguh.

Naskah drama ia letakkan hati-hati di atas papan lompat, kemudian ia memiringkan kepala menatap gadis itu. Dalam keremangan, ia bisa menangkap warna merah muda di surai Haruno Sakura, lurus terjuntai hingga mencapai bahu. Terbersit niat untuk menyentuh merah muda tersebut, namun diurungkannya. Kenapa pula harus menyentuh? Aneh-aneh saja isi kepalanya ini.

Berdeham sekali, Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menarik fokus gadis itu. "Latihan?" Dan tangannya terulur ke arah si gadis.

Ini hanya latihan, latihan. Bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Hanya untuk melancarkan gerakan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak pandai membaca pola pikir orang lain, terutama mereka yang mencap dirinya sebagai kaum Adam. Alurnya begitu abstrak dan dipenuhi hal-hal berbau logika—yang mana berlawanan dengan isi kepala _kaumnya_. Makanya, ia terima saja uluran tangan Uchiha muda itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemuda. Latihan, katanya, ya sudah, ayo latihan.

"Lagu?" Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Maksud Sasuke dengan 'latihan' itu latihan dansa, kan? Kalau tidak, buat apa mengajaknya? Sakura bukan Tayuya, dan walau gadis itu sudah hafal sebagian besar isi naskah drama mereka, Sakura jelas-jelas tak mau mengkhayati peran yang bukan perannya kalau tidak perlu-perlu amat.

"Oh." Tangan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang semula sudah bertaut dengan miliknya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, alunan intro sebuah lagu terdengar.

Lengan Sasuke kini melingkari pinggangnya, sebelahnya lagi menarik tangan Sakura agar jemari mereka saling bertautan. Gadis itu sendiri meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas lengan Sasuke yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide..._

Kaki mereka mulai melakukan langkah-langkah _waltz_. Lebih sederhana daripada yang pernah mereka lakukan saat audisi kemarin. Lebih ringan. Lebih ritmik. Dan tentunya, lebih santai.

Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Mengunci satu sama lain. Berusaha saling menenggelamkan hingga ke dasar.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next..._

Langkah-langkahnya semakin lebar, tempo mereka berubah. Sakura berusaha menyesuaikan kakinya dengan irama lagu—berusaha tidak menginjak kaki Sasuke, lebih tepatnya. Dengan segera saja, keduanya mengelilingi gudang olahraga dengan tarian mereka.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better..._

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan Sakura berputar di bawah lengkung lengan mereka, lalu menangkap tubuh gadis itu saat Haruno tunggal melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance..._

Mereka kembali dalam formasi yang sama, hanya berubah tangan mana yang bertaut dan mana yang melingkari pinggang. Pergerakan berubah ke arah sebaliknya. Langkah-langkah kembali menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia menyukai lagu itu dan merasa senang bisa mencoba berdansa seperti yang dilakukan oleh penyanyi aslinya. Mendapat pasangan menari yang lihai seperti Uchiha Sasuke merupakan kebahagiaan yang lain. Tak sering ia mendapat _partner_ yang piawai seperti pemuda itu.

Pemuda Uchiha mengangkat alisnya seolah menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lanjut?"

Tak ada persetujuan maupun penolakan—segalanya berlanjut begitu saja. Dari satu lagu ke lagu yang lain. Dari langkah-langkah lambat hingga ke ritme cepat. Beraneka improvisasi bermunculan, kemudian pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura hanya berputar-putar teratur tanpa lebih banyak bergerak lagi.

Stamina mereka mulai terkuras, namun tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berhenti. Kalau bisa, sebaiknya waktu berhenti dan membiarkan mereka terus berdansa.

.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti, hari telah menjelang gelap. Tak terasa tiga jam telah berlalu dan Haruno Sakura menyatakan kalau ia harus segera pulang.

"Ibuku akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan. Beliau tidak suka aku pulang terlalu malam," katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Rambutnya lepek dan menempel pada tengkuk, baju seragamnya basah dan melekat di punggung. Namun ada sukacita yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, mengalahkan rasa letih yang mulai menjalar.

"Oke." Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan punggung tangan ia menyapu wajah dari batas atas hidung hingga ke bagian depan rambut. Menatap gadis Haruno itu dengan tatapan datar. "Hati-hati."

"Yep, kau juga." Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan menuju pintu. "Cepat pulang, Sasuke. Jangan main ke mana-mana. Besok akan diadakan tes oleh _mereka_."

"Bukan masalah." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Hn."

Dan punggung Haruno Sakura menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas dan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. Serius, apakah dia harus menghadap Hatake Kakashi sekarang? Tolong, ini istirahat pertama, dan baru saja Naruto bilang Hatake-_sensei_ mencarinya—dan teman-teman sekelasnya melotot ngeri.

"Hee, cepatlah, _Teme_! Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau dimarahi karena begitu lelet," kata si pirang sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke sementara yang ditarik hanya mendengus.

"Apaan, lagi," komentarnya, terpaksa mengikuti Naruto karena sedang ogah menjadi pusat perhatian. Uchiha memang tak suka jadi pusat perhatian, sebenarnya. Semestalah yang seenaknya menjadikan mereka inti dari atensi, bukan maunya.

Jadilah, beberapa menit kemudian ia berada di depan ruangan yang dikhususkan bagi Hatake Kakashi. Sekretariat Acara Musik Konoha High—begitulah yang tertulis di papan hitam dengan cetakan huruf warna emas.

Dua kali ketuk pintu, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam. Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sosok Hatake Kakashi yang sedang menunggunya di balik meja. Pemuda itu memasang wajah sedatar mungkin saat berdiri di depan meja sang guru.

"Selamat siang, _Sensei_," ujarnya sopan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak suka basa-basi, Uchiha-_san_?" Hatake Kakashi membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Melihat Sasuke tidak bergeming, pria berambut perak itu mengubah posisi duduknya. "Aku juga. Jadi langsung saja: kau tidak usah dites lagi soal adegan drama blablabla dan sebagainya. Paham?"

Kening pemuda itu mengernyit. "Hn?"

"Tidak akan kuulangi," kata Kakashi sambil terus menatap pemuda itu. "Besok datang latihan saja seperti biasa. Jam empat di auditorium."

...he.

Maksudnya apa?

.

.

.

.

"Iseng."

Hatake Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan Shizune bersandar pada kusen pintu. Pria berbola mata berbeda warna itu memandang ke atas dan mengembuskan napas. "Yang iseng itu kau. Menguping sembarangan."

Wanita berambut hitam tersebut tertawa kecil. "Memutarbalikkan fakta seperti biasa, Kakashi." Kemudian, ia melangkah mendekati meja yang didiami oleh Kakashi. Menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada satu lengan di permukaan meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. "Kalau kau tidak iseng, buat apa kemarin kau memperhatikan Uchiha dan Haruno di gudang olahraga, hm?"

Ada jeda di antara konversasi mereka, terisi oleh tawa terbahak Hatake Kakashi. Pundaknya terguncang-guncang. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, Shizune. Bukan apa-apa. Sungguh."

_Hanya penasaran_—itu alasan yang sesungguhnya. Makanya ia menonton keduanya kemarin dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Diam-diam, tentu saja, tak ingin ketahuan oleh kedua muridnya.

Dan mereka membuatnya puas. Bagaimana mereka menari dan membangun _chemistry_. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan tak terjabarkan—kalaupun bisa, Kakashi sendiri bingung bagaimana menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Yang pasti, Hatake Kakashi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya pada dua orang tersebut.

.

.

.

**Bangaihen 1: END**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Hanya cerita sampingan singkat buat ngebalikin _mood_ nulis. Males banget rasanya nyentuh _draft_ di komputer, mendingan main RP #plak Kali ini udah dikasih SasuSaku sedikit yak, yang selanjutnya nanti, sesuai plot =_=

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah baca:  
Bella, RieZanara, kyu's bold lips, Frozenoqua, Kira Desuke, Akasuna no Fia, shawol21bangs, Grengas-Snap, hanazono yuri, Anka-Chan, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, blackcurrent626, Chizuru, Fiyui-chan, nilakandi, salsalala, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, arissachin, skyesphantom, akasuna no ei-chan

Doain semoga chap selanjutnya cepet ;A;)/ #mauujian #helep

**Review?**

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
27032013**


	10. Chapter 9

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
Ú**ltimo **A**no **d**u **M**elodioso  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
**** 2014**

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead!  
-**N**eed **N**o **F**lame(s)-  
**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**S**eason **1**: **P**rimo  
**C**hapter **9**

.

.

Musim panas.

Kipas angin. Irisan semangka segar. Semangkuk es serut. Kaus lengan buntung. Genta angin. Matahari terik. Sandal jepit. Celana pendek. Kipas bundar. Kolam renang. Angin kering. Cuaca pengap. Seragam musim panas. Rambut yang diikat tinggi-tinggi. Pakaian berwarna cerah. Kincir angin. _Yukata_. Pesta kembang api. _Bon odori_. Perarakan ke kuil. _Geta_ di kaki para muda-mudi.

Dan keluarga Akimichi yang kelimpahan banyak cucian.

Akimichi Chouji menghela napas panjang. Diusapnya peluh yang mengucur dari pelipis—lalu menarik bagian belakang kausnya yang melekat pada punggung akibat keringat. Dalam hati, Chouji merutuk mengapa musim panas begitu menyebalkan; penuh keringat dan cucian yang harus diurus.

Sudah merupakan tradisi kalau musim panas adalah masa-masa keluarga Akimichi membereskan rumah mereka yang nyaris terabaikan kehigienisannya selama setahun penuh. Kegiatan bersih-bersih yang dilatari tingginya temperatur hari-hari membuat semakin banyak cucian menumpuk di ruang cuci selain gorden, selimut, dan lain-lain yang memang sudah seharusnya dikerjakan tiap bulan.

Sialnya, Chouji-lah yang kebagian mengerjakan cucian-cucian itu.

"Choujiiiiiiii!" Seruan itu membuat sang pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut mendongak dari ember yang menjadi jatahnya _jam_ ini. Masih ada empat ember untuk digarap, dan Chouji yakin ibunya memanggilnya untuk menambah kuota cucian untuk dimasukkan ke mesin cuci.

"Lagi nyuciiiii!" balas Chouji sambil mendorong ember menggunakan kakinya. Selimut-selimut yang ditumpuk di lemari pun dicuci ulang walau nyaris tak pernah dipakai. Hidungnya mengerut tatkala mengingat betapa apek bau kain-kain tebal tersebut.

"Bagus." Tahu-tahu saja sang ibu sudah berdiri di belakangnya—Chouji bahkan belum sempat menegakkan punggung. Pemuda itu berbalik dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Kalau bertambah dua ember lagi bukan masalah, kan?"

TUH.

Kalau bisa, Chouji ingin membenamkan kepalanya di mesin cuci yang sedang berputar.

Ibunya berlalu sebelum Chouji sempat membuka suara, meninggalkan jejak berupa dua buah ember besar berisi setumpuk cucian—membuat pemuda itu melongo lebar.

"Ada teman perempuanmu di luar, tuh." Begitu kata sang ibu sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Chouji mematung beberapa saat sebelum tersadar akan salah satu nama yang disebutkan oleh ibunya.

Teman?

"Bu!" Chouji melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang cuci. Tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang terposisikan miring. "Yang datang ke sini itu Sakura, bukan?"

"Sepertinya. Yang berambut _pink_ itu, kan?" Suara sang ibu menggema dari arah belakang rumah.

"Yaaa." Chouji menyepak kedua sandal jepitnya hingga terlepas dan terlempar sembarangan entah ke mana. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat, kemudian bergegas ke pintu depan. Kalau Sakura sengaja datang ke rumahnya, berarti ia punya hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, gadis itu memiliki pola sendiri yang pada akhirnya dikenali oleh pemuda Akimichi.

"Sakura-_chan_! Oiii!" Pemuda gempal itu memanggil gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke semak-semak. Angkat alis sedikit—apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan gerombolan tanaman itu? "Sakura-_chan_?"

Haruno Sakura menoleh dan melemparkan seulas senyuman. Angin berdesir memainkan rambutnya yang sebahu. "Lagi sibuk, Chouji?" Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk pemuda Akimichi itu. "Tuh, kau keringatan begitu. Banyak pekerjaan?"

Chouji menunduk memandang kausnya yang lembab oleh keringat, kemudian nyengir. "Yahh, kalau musim panas begini banyak cucian, haha. Keluarga kami memang banyak berkeringat, sih."

"Aku mengerti, haha." Gadis itu membelai bunga liar yang tumbuh cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. "Tapi berkeringat banyak juga tidak buruk, kok. Namanya juga musim panas."

"Ohaha, benar juga, sih..." Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya—otot-otot pipinya berkontraksi sedemikian rupa sehingga kedua matanya menyipit simetris. Didekatinya Sakura dengan langkah hati-hati, takut menginjak batu berujung tajam atau apalah yang berada di jalanan; kedua kakinya tidak memakai alas kaki, tahu. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali main ke sini."

"Bukan apa-apa," gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada semak-semak. "Hanya sedang bosan di rumah. Shikamaru sedang tidur—aku sama sekali tidak bisa membangunkannya walau sudah mengguncangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Ino dan Sasuke, jadi..."

"...kau mencariku belakangan?" Chouji berpura-pura ngambek dan bersedekap. "Jadi aku ini pilihan terakhir? Ohhh, kau kejam, Sakura-_chan_. Sepantasnya kau dapat peran sebagai Ibu Tiri Cinderella atau—"

"Sayang sekali 'Beauty and the Beast' tidak punya lakon ibu tiri, Akimichi Chouji." Didaratkannya tinjuan pelan pada pundak gempal si pemuda, lalu gadis itu terkekeh sendiri. "Aktingmu lumayan juga."

Chouji membusungkan dadanya seolah-olah berbangga hati. "Yah, kau tahu siapa aku—Akimichi Chouji."

"Itu, sih, aku memang tahu." Gadis itu melengkingkan tawa secerah matahari. Kedua matanya menyipit akibat tekanan kedua pipinya. Chouji ikut tertawa bersamanya, menyadari bahwa tawa Sakura terdengar menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, tawa itu berhenti berkumandang dan keduanya saling menatap dengan bingung. Sakura-lah yang memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke rumahku, padahal jarak rumah kita berdualah yang paling jauh di antara aku, kau, dan Shikamaru." Chouji mengenal Haruno Sakura bukan baru sehari-dua hari. Kalau gadis itu menemuinya di rumah, maka ada satu hal yang ingin dibahasnya tanpa melibatkan Shikamaru.

"Yah, begitulah," gadis itu mengangkat bahu dengan cuek—seolah-olah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Chouji bukan hal yang penting. Ketika melihat ekspresi Chouji, gadis itu kembali meledak dalam gumpalan tawa. "HAHAHA, jangan berwajah seperti itu, Chou. Aku hanya bercanda, aku memang mau bercerita padamu... soal Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? Kenapa lagi dia?" Lengkung kembar Chouji terungkit tinggi. Kedua netranya menyipit hingga hampir segaris. "Dia melakukan hal yang jahat padamu? Atau apa?" Namun ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum-senyum, pemuda Akimichi itu tahu kalau semua dugaannya salah besar. "Oh, apa ini soal tes dari Iblis Jantan? —ah, aku tahu dari wajahmu, Haruno. Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

.

.

.

.

Akimichi Chouji bukanlah pemuda paling tampan di seantero Konoha High, namun sebagian besar siswi sekolah menengah atas itu akan setuju bahwa Chouji adalah lelaki yang simpatik dan ramah. Selama bersekolah, ia belum pernah terlibat pertengkaran yang serius selain berebut botol susu dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya saat duduk di sekolah dasar. Walaupun nilai-nilainya tidak terlalu istimewa, orang-orang tidak segan berteman dengannya karena Chouji dikenal sebagai orang yang supel dan rendah hati. Selain itu, ia mau duduk diam dan mendengarkan permasalahan orang, misalnya seperti saat ini.

Haruno Sakura mengatupkan bibir setelah usai bercerita, lega karena sudah membeberkan semuanya pada Chouji walau tidak banyak mencampurkan perasaannya sendiri selama prosesi penceritaan. Sasuke dan penerimaannya di drama musikal tanpa memerlukan tes benar-benar membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Jujur saja, gadis bersurai merah muda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka Hatake Kakashi akan mengizinkan Sasuke melewati tantangannya tanpa tes sedikit pun. Waktu Sasuke bilang `sampai ketemu di latihan` beberapa hari yang lalu, ia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung—bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda Uchiha itu sehingga sang guru menurunkan cakarnya dan memberi izin. Jarang-jarang Kakashi begitu murah hati; Sakura bisa saja curiga gurunya merencanakan sesuatu kalau ia tidak bertemu langsung dengannya setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

Hanya saja, ternyata yang menarik minat Chouji bukanlah perihal penerimaan Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja," kepalanya yang bulat digeleng-gelengkan. Matanya semakin menyipit saat dagunya diangkat tinggi-tinggi pertanda ketidakpercayaan. "_Kau_ berdansa dengan Uchiha?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah?"

Gelengan satu kali, kemudian berhenti. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Nona Haruno. Akimichi Chouji jelas tidak percaya kalau ia benar-benar berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke—walau hanya untuk latihan... _sedikit_.

...sebenarnya, dia juga menolak untuk percaya. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada memang seperti itu. _Haruno Sakura berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola ratusan gadis di sekolahnya_—bisakah kau percaya itu?

"Itu... wow." Chouji mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Maksudku, _wow_. Ternyata di belakangku, kalian berdua sudah—"

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Nikujin_." Cubitan mampir di lengan gempal Chouji. "Itu cuma sekadar latihan—benar-benar latihan. Kau bisa tanya Sasuke kalau tid—"

Sepasang mata Chouji kian menyipit. "Kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil."

"Kami memang saling menyebut nama kecil."

"Oooh!" Pemuda itu memegang dadanya dengan gerakan dramatis, seolah-olah ada denyutan yang sangat nyeri di balik dinding dadanya. "Sakura-ku sekarang menyebut pemuda lain dengan nama kecilnya. Sakura-ku sudah lepas dari genggamanku dan Shikamaru..."

_Emerald_ itu berputar dengan bosan. "Sudah kubilang..."

"Hahaha!" Tawa Chouji meledak beberapa detik kemudian, menggantikan akting terpukulnya yang terlalu berlebihan. "Bercanda, Sakura-_chan_, maaf-maaf." Cengiran jenaka kembali mampir di wajahnya. "Kadang-kadang aktingku hebat juga, ya?"

Senyum terkulum di wajah Sakura. "Ya, aku tahu sejak lama, makanya kau kupaksa ikutan musikal yang kali ini."

.

.

.

.

Juni masih berada di penghujung awal memasuki minggu kedua. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum pementasan musikal dimulai, namun hari-hari terasa semakin cepat. Persiapan berlomba dengan adanya pelajaran tambahan di musim panas bagi mereka yang mendapatkan nilai ujian di bawah rata-rata. Salah satu dari murid-murid yang kurang beruntung itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kimianya memperoleh nilai C minus, yang berarti ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama dua minggu pertama musim panas.

"Shikamaru, kau cuuurang." Ponsel dikepit di antara dagu dan pundak sementara gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke loker sepatu sementara kakinya sudah beralaskan _uwabaki_ putih. "Daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, lebih baik kau ke sini dan ajari aku. Sekalian nanti agak sore ikut latihan."

"_Malas ah."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar baru bangun tidur disusul kuapan yang cukup panjang. _"Nanti lima menit sebelum latihan baru aku ke sana."_

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya. "_Goro_Shikaaa." Napasnya ditiupkan dengan sebal. "Ya sudah, pokoknya nanti jangan bolos latihan."

"_Hmmm. Kalau nggak lupa."_

Telepon diputuskan begitu saja oleh Sakura. Biasanya memang begitu, menutup pembicaraan tanpa bilang `dah` atau sebangsanya. Cekatan, gadis itu membereskan barang bawaannya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di lantai selama memakai _uwabaki_—ada map berisi naskah drama dan lembaran tes kimianya yang jelek, juga buku catatan pinjaman dari Chouji beserta botol minumnya yang bergambar Winnie the Pooh—dan merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan. Ponselnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam rok dan gantungannya berdencing-dencing nyaring sepanjang langkahnya menuju kelas.

Pelajaran tambahan khusus selama musim panas terdiri dari beberapa orang yang mengalami problematika sama: nilai yang sedikit berada di bawah rata-rata. Kelas-kelas dari B sampai F digabung dalam ruang kelas 1C yang merupakan ruang kelas terbesar, lalu diberikan latihan soal untuk dikerjakan selama tiga jam sebelum mereka semua diizinkan pulang.

Sakura menempatkan barang-barangnya di meja ketiga terdepan, tepat di sebelah jendela. Lokasi favoritnya karena tidak terlalu depan dan tidak terlalu belakang. Sebetulnya kedatangannya bisa dibilang nyaris terlambat, namun tempat yang diincarnya masih kosong. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega hingga menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang tumbuh di depan dahi, lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis dari dalam tas dan menunggu kelas berakhir.

Sore ini rencananya mereka akan mencoba latihan tanpa menggunakan skenario sama sekali. Semalaman, Sakura sudah berusaha keras mengingat dialognya dan berlatih beberapa kali di depan cermin untuk mengamati bagaimana mimik yang tepat untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bagiannya. Sebagai pemeran utama, ia punya jatah dialog lebih banyak daripada yang lainnya, karenanya gadis itu harus berlatih ekstra keras supaya tidak tertinggal dari pemeran yang lain.

"Sakura!" Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, menyentak gadis bermata hijau itu dari lamunannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ino!" Sakura buru-buru mengecilkan suaranya ketika didengarnya desisan menggema di ruang kelas. "Aku baru tahu kamu ikut pelajaran tambahan."

Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Sakura dan nyengir. Cantik sekali.

"Aku nggak pernah suka kimia," kekehnya, mengacungkan ibu jari yang menghadap ke bawah. "Jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau ujianku nggak pernah bagus di sini."

Bingung mau menjawab apa, Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Presensi seorang Yamanaka Ino bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup. Semula, ia mengira tidak ada yang dikenalnya di kelas tambahan ini. Tunggal Haruno sangat bersyukur karena menemukan orang yang setidaknya bisa diajak mengobrol selama kelas berlangsung.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya?" Telunjuk Ino terarah pada kursi di depan Sakura. Karena dari tadi tidak terlihat apa ada yang mau menempati kursi tersebut, gadis itu mempersilakan Ino untuk duduk di depannya.

Senju Tsunade—guru kimia mereka—masuk ke dalam kelas beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa setumpuk besar fotokopian soal. Mayoritas siswa mengerang ketika lembar-lembar tersebut mulai dioper dari barisan paling depan ke bagian belakang. Paling-paling guru mereka memberikan siksaan seperti ini supaya tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa guru kimia sekaligus kepala sekolah mereka ini sangat senang dengan permainan yang bertipe _gambling_.

Wajah cemberut Ino muncul saat ia berbalik ke belakang dan memberikan jatah soal barisannya pada Sakura.

"Sepuluh lembar," desisnya ngeri. "Kulitku bisa cepat keriput kalau harus mengerjakan semuanya."

"Sama..." Satu paket soal diambilnya sementara sisanya diserahkan pada yang duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Kerjain bareng, yuk. Nanti saling nyalin aja."

Penawaran yang bagus. Sakura langsung setuju. Dia sendiri sangat tidak ingin mengikuti kelas ini, apalagi mengerjakan soal-soal di saat Chouji dan Shikamaru enak-enakan di rumah bersantai sebelum mengikuti latihan drama nanti sore. Sasuke juga pasti begitu—sebentar, memangnya ada penghuni kelas A yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?

Sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada. Kelas A hanya diisi oleh mereka yang berotak cemerlang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang duduk dengan wajah terlipat sambil menggoreskan pena di atas permukaan kertas.

.

.

.

.

Latihan drama sore itu di luar dugaan berjalan dengan kacau. Sebagian besar pemain belum terlalu menghapal dialog mereka sehingga akting mereka menjadi begitu kaku dengan pelafalan naskah yang terpatah-patah. Bahkan seorang Akagami Karin yang katanya sudah lima kali mendapatkan peran utama pun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat dialognya sebagai Mrs. Potts yang bercakap-cakap dengan Chip.

Sakura sendiri melakukan empat kesalahan; adegan kedua—seperti biasa, lalu dialog-dialognya dengan Neji, perdebatannya soal pembebasan ayahnya dengan Juugo, dan percakapan terakhir antara Belle dan Beast sebelum Beast berubah menjadi pangeran. Seharusnya, kesalahan-kesalahan Sakura termaafkan bila mengingat porsi dialognya yang mendominasi. Namun, Kakashi dan Shizune adalah orang-orang yang begitu perfeksionis sehingga tidak mengizinkan siapa pun berbuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun, walaupun saat ini masih latihan.

"Otak kalian ikut meleleh karena kepanasan?" Pria berambut perak itu menyapukan pandangan ke para pemeran yang menundukkan kepala dengan takut. "Kalian kira nanti di panggung akan _dingin_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Juugo yang biasanya vokal pun hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Mendebat Hatake Kakashi yang sedang marah hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Hei kau, Karin!" Yang namanya disebut langsung mendongak dengan wajah pias. "Kemampuanmu sudah meluntur, eh? Sepanjang yang kuingat, performamu selalu mengesankan walaupun masih latihan. Apa jangan-jangan kau cuma semangat kalau mendapatkan peran utama?"

Bibir Karin menipis membentuk garis lurus, seolah-olah menahan-nahan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya. Dan Kakashi bukannya buta sehingga tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ada yang mau disampaikan?"

Lengkung alis berbentuk bulan sabit itu nyaris menyatu di tengah dahi. Gadis berambut merah itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bertengger di atas hidungnya yang mengilap karena minyak dan keringat.

"Maaf _Sensei_, kurasa pemeran utamanya _jauh lebih payah_ daripada aku dulu."

Refleks, Sakura mendongak dan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada kakak kelasnya itu. Apa maksudnya bicara frontal seperti itu di hadapan Hatake Kakashi? Mau menjelek-jelekkan supaya dirinya dicabut dari pemeran utama dan digantikan?

"Wah?" Kedua alis Kakashi terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Karin. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," sang gadis berujar dengan nada pedas, "dia banyak sekali _miss_ saat latihan barusan. Gerakannya kaku sekali, seolah-olah baru pertama kali belajar akting. Kuhitung, tadi ada setidaknya sepuluh kesalahan sejak pertama kali ia mulai masuk ke _scene_."

_Sepuluh?_ Rahang Sakura melorot. _Bukannya cuma empat?_

"Dan yang aku tidak mengerti," ujung kalimat Karin menggantung di udara, membuat semua mata benar-benar tertuju kepadanya, "nilai-nilainya tidak sebagus _itu_ sampai layak mengikuti Summer Music Festival. _Sensei_ tahu, dia ikut pelajaran tambahan."

Tangan Sakura kini mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Kemarahannya mulai tersulut karena kata-kata Karin. Entah apa maksudnya gadis berkacamata itu menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Kakashi dan Shizune, namun Sakura lebih merasa terhina karena nilai-nilainya dibicarakan di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Masalah akting yang kaku atau apa, dia memang belum berpengalaman seperti Karin. Sakura hanya berusaha keras karena ia betul-betul menyukai seni panggung. Namun, intelektual yang dijadikan topik oleh Karin benar-benar menyinggung perasaannya.

Seolah-olah semua yang ikut kelas tambahan itu benar-benar tolol!

"Percuma disembunyikan, Nona Haruno," kata-katanya terdengar nyinyir dan pedas, "oh, atau haruskah kupanggil Otak Udang? Cocok sekali, rambutnya sama-sama merah pucat dan—" kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja ketika Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata terpicing tajam, "—mau apa kau?"

_Plak!_

Pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh sebuah tamparan keras yang membekas di pipi Akagami Karin. Bercak merah seukuran telapak tangan terlihat jelas di kulit putih sang gadis. Seisi ruangan menghela napas kaget, sama sekali tidak menduga tindakan Sakura yang di luar perkiraan itu.

"Kau," putri Haruno menggeram penuh emosi, "jangan sembarangan mengata-ngatai mereka yang ikut kelas tambahan!"

Dengan tangannya, Karin mengusap bekas tamparan itu. Walau ekspresi kaget masih membayang jelas di wajahnya, gadis itu berusaha menampilkan raut angkuh yang sudah dilatihnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Otak Udang." Ia bersedekap, melupakan kehadiran dua guru pembimbing di auditorium itu. "Semua orang tahu kalau yang berada di kelas tambahan bukan orang-orang pintar."

Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya lagi ketika didengarnya tepuk tangan dari arah depan. Perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada Shizune yang sedang bertepuk tangan tanpa memandang ke arah mereka semua. Kelopak mata guru berambut hitam itu terpejam sebelum terbuka dengan tatapan menghujam pada empat puluh orang yang ada di sana.

"Bagus, bagus." Ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sudah dari tadi ia memperhatikan apa yang terjadi tanpa memberikan komentar sedikit pun. Untuk urusan lisan, ia jelas kalah dari Hatake Kakashi yang memang bertalenta dalam perihal angkat bicara. Namun lama-lama ia merasa gerah karena rekannya malah membiarkan murid-murid mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele. Karin dan mulut besarnya—bukan sekali-dua kali Shizune harus turun tangan apabila kasus lama terjadi kembali.

Langkah-langkah wanita itu berhenti tepat di samping Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengizinkan _siapa pun kecuali aku_ untuk main tangan di sini." Lirikan tajam ia tujukan pada gadis berambut merah muda yang langsung menunduk. "Jangan harap lolos dari detensi, Haruno."

"Tapi—" gadis itu hendak angkat bicara, namun Shikamaru keburu menggamit tangannya. Saat Sakura menoleh, pemuda itu memberikan gelengan pelan, kode supaya tidak memberikan bantahan pada guru mereka yang sudah mulai naik darah. Menyerah, gadis itu mengatupkan kembali rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Karin melihat kejadian itu lewat ekor matanya dan tersenyum puas. Biarpun ditampar seperti barusan sama sekali tidak diprediksinya, namun ia gembira karena berhasil membuat Sakura mendapatkan cap jelek di depan Kakashi dan Shizune. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dirinya ditunjuk untuk menggantikan peran utama yang dimainkan oleh gadis Haruno itu.

"Lalu kau, Akagami." Rupanya Shizune belum selesai.

Pemilik rambut merah itu menatap guru wanita itu dengan senyum tipis meliuk di bibir. Pancingan supaya diperlakukan dengan manis seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahmu lebih banyak lagi," wajah Shizune tidak lagi dihiasi senyuman sama sekali, "di ruang BP."

Lekuk senyum itu meluntur sama sekali dari bibir Karin.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkaaaannnn!"

Sakura mengentak-entakkan kakinya selama berjalan dari auditorium menuju deretan loker sepatu. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan detensi harus membersihkan auditorium setiap kali mereka selesai latihan selama satu minggu penuh. Yang memancingnya bertindak gegabah barusan itu kan Karin, kenapa ia yang harus kena hukum?

"Salah sendiri cepat naik darah," Shikamaru berkomentar santai dari sebelah kanan. Lengan-lengannya tersilang di belakang kepala dan ia menguap lebar-lebar. "Che, _mendokusei_. Tahu latihannya tidak sampai dua jam begini, aku bolos, deh."

Karena insiden barusan, mereka semua dibubarkan lebih awal dari biasanya. Sekarang waktu belum menunjukkan pukul enam. Langit di luar sana bisa dibilang masih terang dengan sisa-sisa matahari yang belum terbenam. Siang hari saat musim panas memang berlangsung lebih lama daripada biasanya. Jam enam kurang sepuluh belum bisa dikatakan gelap karena matahari sedang dominan berada di sekitar utara.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Chouji berjalan beriringan menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti _uwabaki_ mereka dengan sepatu yang dipakai mereka dari rumah. Seperti biasa, mereka pulang bertiga karena rumah mereka searah walau kediaman keluarga Akimichi paling jauh di antara ketiganya. Mereka biasa berjalan bersama sampai area pertokoan, lalu Sakura pulang paling dulu, menyisakan dua pemuda berjalan pulang bersama-sama tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kalau kau nggak ada, barusan Sakura-_chan _ sudah protes banyak sama _Sensei_, lho." Chouji mengingatkan tindakan heroik Shikamaru yang menghentikan argumen Sakura tadi. Yang menjadi salah satu subjek pembicaraan—Sakura, tentu saja—hanya mendengus. Tidak suka mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan karena rasanya ia ingin melipat-lipat Karin menjadi _origami_ sebelum direbus dan dijadikan perkedel.

"Kan ada kau." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan dengan bibir cemberut. "Jangan dipikirkan."

Lipatan lengan-lengannya dilepaskan, lalu tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura, maksudnya untuk menenangkan. Yang tak terduga, gadis itu berjengit. Sepertinya kaget karena selama ini Shikamaru tak pernah menyentuh kepalanya sama sekali.

"Sok menghibur," ia mencibir, menyembunyikan kekagetannya walau tak ada gunanya. Baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji pasti bisa menangkap gestur terkejutnya barusan. "Serius deh, Karin itu mulutnya minta dicuci pakai sabun."

Ketiganya berhenti di depan loker sepatu Chouji dan Shikamaru—yang paling dekat dengan koridor—dan menunggu si gempal mengganti alas kakinya dan Shikamaru menyurukkan _uwabaki_-nya ke dalam loker sebelum pindah ke loker milik Sakura.

"Dia kira dia yang paling pintar?" dengus Sakura sambil membuka loker sepatunya. Tangannya meraih sepatu hitam yang berada di dalam sana, mendorong jari-jarinya ke dalam untuk menjepit bagian tengah kedua sepatu. "Kudengar dulu dia itu—_AH!_"

Pekikan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di sana mengangkat alis dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Chouji memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

Gadis itu menarik keluar tangannya dengan cepat hingga sepatunya jatuh keluar dari loker dan membentur lantai. Tepat saat tumbukan dengan permukaan lantai terjadi, puluhan paku payung bertebaran keluar dari dalam sepatu. Kontan Shikamaru dan Chouji membelalakkan mata. Rasa kantuk Shikamaru hilang sudah.

"Paku payung..." desis Shikamaru sambil berjongkok dan menyingkirkan benda-benda tajam itu dari sekitar kaki Sakura. Berbahaya sekali karena saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan _uwabaki_ tipis yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melindungi kakinya dari ujung-ujung runcing paku payung. Kemudian ia memutar sedikit posisinya sehingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Naik sini," perintahnya sambil mengulurkan lengan ke belakang.

Gadis itu membeku, masih kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Selama setahun bersekolah di Konoha High, belum pernah ia menemukan kejadian seperti ini. Paku payung di sepatu hanya pernah dilihatnya di _manga_ yang pernah dibacanya dulu sekali. Tindakan seperti ini belum pernah terjadi di Konoha High—atau setidaknya belum pernah ada desas-desus begini.

"Ayo cepat," Shikamaru menggerutu tidak sabar. "Kau tidak mau terus-terusan memakai _uwabaki_ dan berisiko tertusuk paku payung, kan?"

Seolah disentak dengan kata-kata begitu, gadis Haruno baru beringsut dan naik ke punggung Shikamaru dengan ragu. Lengan-lengannya melingkar di leher Shikamaru dan pemuda Nara itu memegang bagian belakang kedua lututnya sambil berdiri. Chouji mengambilkan sepatu Sakura dan membawanya menjauhi area yang penuh paku setelah memastikan tidak ada sisa paku payung di dalam sepatu Sakura. Shikamaru menurunkannya beberapa meter dari deretan loker sepatu.

"Berat," dengusnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. Diambilnya sepatu Sakura dari tangan Chouji dan diberikannya pada gadis itu. "Nih."

Saat memandang Sakura baik-baik, barulah Shikamaru menyadari bahwa wajah Sakura terlihat pucat seolah-olah darah sudah tidak mengalir lagi di tubuhnya. Pundaknya gemetaran dan ia terlihat siap roboh kapan saja.

"_Daijoubuda?_" Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sakura. Tidak ada reaksi. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Chouji yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lama, baru gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "_Dai... joubu._" Bibirnya gemetar. Hal yang berikutnya dilakukan gadis itu adalah bersandar pada dinding sebelum merosot duduk di lantai. Sepatunya bahkan tidak dipakai sama sekali.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Karin..." bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya berpandangan.

Karin? Secepat itukah kakak kelas mereka membalas dendam? Entah kenapa Shikamaru dan Chouji merasa kalau kejadian ini bukan perbuatan Karin.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued...**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halooo!

Setaun lamanya saya nggak ngelanjutin _fic_ ini, bahkan saya hampir lupa kalau saya masih utang kelanjutan UadM, hehe. Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini saya beneran keasyikan RP kalau ada waktu senggang, jadi jarang banget yang namanya nulis _fanfic_. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu _fic_ ini c:

Makasih banget buat kamu-kamu yang masih _submit review_ di bulan Maret kemaren. Nggak nyangka aja kalau _fanfic_ yang udah diterlantarin setahun lebih masih ada yang baca. Maaf juga _review_-nya nggak pada dibalesin—iyalah udah setaun lewat, rasanya udah garing aja kalau dibalesnya sekarang. Tapi semua _review_-nya dibaca kok. dijadiin penyemangat. Makasih banyak yaaaa :D

Anw, soal _chapter_ kali ini saya beneran _no comment_ deh. Sasuke-nya nggak nongol sama sekali, cuma disebut-sebut aja beberapa kali. Dan Naruto—_damn_ saya beneran lupa kalo Naruto itu nongol di _fanfic_ ini. Semoga aja mereka bisa nongol _chapter_ depan, ya? Hihi :p

Selamat membaca, semoga tetep suka sama kelanjutan UadM yang saya tulis dari tengah malem sampe dini hari ini.

_Me loves you so much!_

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
bdg15042014**


End file.
